Broken Promises
by IRlyLoveFanFiction
Summary: Zexion and Demyx promised to never leave each other, but when Zexion disappears and a new girl in town steals Demyx's heart, what happens when Zexion returns three years later? rated T cuz i say so. Zemyx pairing. YES IT IS YAOI... NOT AT FIRST THO!
1. Intro

**Hellllllo! This is a Zemyx/Dexion _(i prefer calling it Zemyx) _pairing story. Now, I'm not a very good writer, I'm writing at idek in the morning. -.-* And I might not even finish this story because I'm a hater magnet and I just can't get away from them. Especially critics united. T~T I swear they hunt for any mistake and tell you it has to be prefect, when we don't have to. ANYWAY, this is just chaptero uno!**

**I own NOTHING! O_-**

* * *

><p><em>"I love you, Zexy." A blonde mullet haired boy said, hugging the much shorter boy beside him.<em>_"Don't call me that, please." Sighed a slate haired teenager. "Aw, alright. But you still love me, right Zexy?" There was no use; Zexion would always be called 'Zexy' by Demyx no matter how many times he protested. "Yes Demyx, I love you too." Zexion nodded and kissed his lover on the lips. "I don't want this to ever end." Demyx sighed. "And by 'this' do you me us, or right now?" Zexion asked. "Mmmm, both."  
><em>_He yawned and pushed closer to Zexion, "Promise me you'll never leave me, Zexy?" "I promise... As long as you promise to never leave _me_." Demyx looked at his closest friend and best thing next to a family and smiled, "Of course! How could I love anyone besides my Zexy?" __The smaller teenager shook his head, "I don't know Demyx... Goodnight, I love you."_

That's what they said, but it's not at all what they did. They were both only 14 years old, and it just took a month after their promises that one would be broken.


	2. The Note republished chapter

**Hellllllo! This is a Zemyx/Dexion _(i prefer calling it Zemyx) _pairing story. Chaptero dos! ^_^**

* * *

><p>It was cool outside, not too hot, and not too cold for autumn. I knocked on Zexion's door, to see if he wanted to walk to school with me, but no one would answer the door. "Hey Zexy! Are you there?" <em>Maybe he already left?<em> I turned the knob, and the door was unlocked. "Uhh... The door was open!" I called and looked around the small house. "Zexion?" I peeked inside his room, but it was completely empty. All that was left was a bed frame, a broken mirror, and... a note?

_Dear Demyx,_

_ I'm sorry, but I broke my promise and I left you. My room should be empty, and the rest of the house is supposed to be taken by the state to sell. My parents wanted us to move away, and before I could do anything they had started to pack up the essential things and told me we were leaving very early in the morning. They wouldn't let me call you, they hate you... they hate _us_, Demyx. I'm sorry, but there is no way for me to contact you ever again. If there were some way to contact you, you would've gotten a call, or an e-mail, or a letter or something. Demyx I'm sorry, and I love you._

_Love,  
>Zexion<em>

I stared at the note in horror and put it in my pocket. "You're joking, right? Zexion you're kidding, where are you?" I asked, pretending it wasn't true. Even if Zexion had wanted to make some cruel joke about him leaving me, he wouldn't go through all the trouble of removing everything from his room. I whipped out my cell phone and dialed Zexion's number, but all I got was a recording saying that the number was disconnected. I tried again and again, hoping that I was just calling the wrong numbers over and over. _I'm not stupid! Zexion wouldn't leave me... would he?_ I looked at the note again. I sniffled, feeling tears build up in my eyes. Why couldn't he have stayed?  
>I loved him... He's supposed to love me back! "Zexion..." I sniffled and plopped down on the floor, feeling tears rush down my cheeks and off my face. Zexion had left. He was gone. As good as dead. So I just cried in his room like some kid lost at the mall.<p>

"Zexion!" I cried, remembering how many times I would come over his house and sleep over. I looked at my phone and saw that I was already late for school. "Why should it matter?" I muttered to myself. School was stupid. I didn't need it, I just needed... "Zexy, why? Why did you have to leave?" I whispered. Of course, I read the note many times over, and I saw what he claimed the reason was. But was it really true? Did his parents hate their homosexual kid and me so much, that they would move? And why move to where we can't communicate? How does that make sense?

* * *

><p>I arrived at school during lunchtime, well, late breakfast seeing we had lunch at 11:15 a.m. I sat next to my friends Xion, Roxas, and Axel, and I slapped the note onto the table, "He <em>doesn't, <strong>love me!<strong>_" I said, burying my face into my arm and starting to cry again. "Who doesn't love you? And why were you so late?" Roxas asked. "Read the note." I sniffled. After a minute or two I heard Roxas sigh sympathetically and pass the note to either Xion or Axel, "It's okay, Demyx." The blonde patted my back. "Oooh, his parents are bastards!" Axel half laughed half sneered. "Z-Zexion could have s-s-said n-no or something! He didn't have to le-leave me here!" I cried, messing up my words because i was crying so much.

"Don't feel bad, I'm sure... I'm sure Zexion will come back. It's not like he would forget your address, or your number, or your e-mail! So if he finds a phone he'll call you. Just wait, you'll be talking with Zexion sooner than you can spell super-cali-fragi-listic-expi-al-idocious on paper!" Axel said. "I don't even know how to say that!" Well it's true... I didn't. "Well the fact is that he still loves you." Xion said with a smile.

"It doesn't matter, he's gone now! Our first year of high school, and he leaves in the middle of October! We barely got to spend time together because of his stupid parents making the school keep me and Zexion's classes separate! It's not fair!" I slammed my head down on the table. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Owww!" I whined, holding my head.

"Be careful!" I heard a sweet, concerned voice gasp behind me. I turned around, "What?" There was a skinny, brown haired girl behind me. "You can get seriously hurt like that! Here, it's an ice pack. The nurse gave it to me for my ankle, but I think you need it more." She giggled, touching my forehead where a bump was forming. "I'll see ya around!" She waved, leaving the ice pack on the table, and hopping away with crutches.

"I think she likes you!" Xion whispered. I glared at her, "I'm gay!" I snapped. Xion looked offended, "And my eyes are blue, got any other news? I didn't mean for you to go after her, I meant that since you _are_ gay, you should tell her that you're not interested!" She explained.

"Hey I'll go for her if you don't take her!" Roxas laughed. "Rock, paper, scissors! Once that hottie's ankle is better she's mine!" Axel said. Roxas scoffed and the two friends played a round of said game to see who would get the 'hottie'. "You're both so sexist, acting like you can 'win' a girl over a lousy game of rock paper scissors!" Xion growled.

I saw Namine walk by, "Hey Namine," I called. Namine stopped and walked over, then heard Roxas laugh in triumph as he won the game, "I get the hot new girl!" He said. "Assuming you mean 'hot new girl by the table'!" Namine crossed her arms. She looked pissed off, so I decided to leave before it got ugly.

"Zexion, it's like they don't even care you're gone." I sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>bah... -.-* i told u i couldn't write for nothin<strong>


	3. HaHa, U Falled Down the Stairs

**Hellllllo! This is a Zemyx/Dexion _(i prefer calling it Zemyx) _pairing story. Chaptero tres! ^_^**

* * *

><p>After a whole month of waiting, Zexion never contacted me at all. And that... new girl continued to talk to me. Melody was her name. She was sweet, I had to admit, and she would be a perfect girlfriend for me. If I was <strong>straight <strong>of course. She was skinny, she had shoulder length dark brown hair that looked almost black unless the sun was hitting it, and her purple eyes were stunning. They reminded me of Zexion, in a way.

"Hey, Demyx, do you want to eat lunch with me later?" She asked during homeroom. "Oh... sure." I was trying to be nice. I was depressed, and I didn't really want to eat lunch at all, let alone with a _straight girl_ who looked like she wanted to hug me every ten seconds. "Are you mad?" Melody surprised me with her question. "I'm not mad." I quickly responded. "Oh, you seem upset." She whispered.

Her brown hair fell into her face for a moment, and the light caught in her eyes... _Damnit she's beautiful... Oh no what am I saying?_ I turned around, trying to forget the image of Melody's face. "Hey, do you wanna hang out some time?" Melody asked from behind me, resting her chin on my shoulder.

I flinched, "Why?" Apparently my reaction had made her upset, because she looked down and said with a dreadful whisper, "I thought we could be friends... I heard you were upset over a friend of yours moving away. So I thought even though I couldn't replace your friend, I could still make you feel better..."

"Oh." I said, trying to sound as if I had completely misunderstood her the first time. "Sure we can hang out, anytime!" I smiled. "Oh great! I have this indoor pool and-" "Pool?" I interrupted. I loved pools. I loved water. I'd rather die young and drowning in water than old and by being shot, or burning to death, or even of natural causes.

Maybe it's more than just a love for water, and more like an obsession...

"Yes, a pool! It's inside so don't worry about freezing to death. But I like going for walks, too. And I like... doing homework!" Melody laughed nervously, sitting back in her chair and writing in a notebook. _Her laugh is so...-_ No, I can't think like that. I'm gay, I'm not straight...

* * *

><p>That's what I kept saying to myself all day! <em>I'm gay, not straight. I'm gay, not straight! I'm not straight, I, am, <em>gay_!_ "You're straight." I heard Melody say. "What?" I asked, looking up. "I said there's a spider on your plate!" She pointed at my plate, and of course, there was a hair spider the size of a quarter.

"_**Spider!**_" I screamed and hid under the table. "Hey! Get back here!" Melody laughed. I peeked over the table to see her fork chasing the spider across the table. "Gotcha!" She scooped up the spider and placed it in a plastic cup.

"There you go, now to take you outside!" She whispered to the spider with a look in her eyes that said 'Hey, you're like a little kid with nothing to do!'. "I'll be right back, promise!" Melody said without looking at me, grabbing her crutches and hopping out of the lunch room. _Promise!_ The word rang in my ears, almost taunting me.

"Zexion, why can't you keep your promises?" I muttered. I then saw Melody coming back over to the table, smiling at me. _Why can't you keep your promises like Melody can? It was a simple promise, Zexion! And you broke it..._ I thought in resentment, smiling back at Melody when she sat down.

"You sure you're straight?" I heard Axel whisper behind me. I turned and glared at him, "Axel!" The pyromaniac ignored me and sat next to Melody, "Hello, Melody! The name's Axel," He started. _Again with that terrible catch phrase and even _worse_ pick-up line?_

"Got it memorized?"

Melody looked at him like he was joking, "The only thing I'm going to remember you for is being a sexist jerk who has the worst pick-up line ever! Good-bye Axel, I mean, ass-hole!" Melody snapped, picking up her crutches and starting to hop away on them. She was cute when she was mad. _No!_ It was too late to take back the thought. I had called her cute. I had thought something about a girl that a homosexual kid should never think about the opposite sex. _Damnit..._

"I think she likes me!" Axel said sarcastically. "I think... I think she doesn't." I said, spacing out. "Yeah I know, I was being sarcastic!" Axel grumbled, walking away. I stood up too, grabbing Melody's lunch and mine, threw it in the trash, and followed the sound of rubber touching tile.

* * *

><p>"No, leave me alone!" I saw Melody at the top of the stairs by the elevator. "Oh come on, just come with us. We're not going to hurt you!" A sophomore said, getting closer to Melody. "No- ah!" Melody tripped and let go of her crutches, falling backward towards the stairs.<p>

I saw her grip the railing and panic. "Melody-" It was too late to say anything because when she continued to fall she landed right onto me. "O-ow." I muttered, gently scooting Melody off of me. The sophomores had ran for it, obviously not wanting to be responsible for an injured freshman. "Melody...?" I looked over the unconscious body, wondering if she was... _She's not dead!_ I shook away my thoughts and picked her up, feeling slightly embarrassed to be littlerally holding someone who wasn't Zexion or an animal.

I carried Melody to the nurse's office and explained what I saw. "It's a good thing you brought her here, and caught her. She could be dead right now if you weren't there." The nurse said. I nervously tried to leave, "O-oh, no I'm sure she would be fine!" I said and left. _I'd be so upset without Melody._ "No..." I murmured sadly, trying to think of how I loved Zexion, and how I was gay, not straight.

* * *

><p><strong>-~- <strong>**i should stop writing while im ahead...**


	4. WTF IM NOT STRAIGHT

**Hellllllo! This is a Zemyx/Dexion _(i prefer calling it Zemyx) _pairing story. Chaptero quatro! ^_^ important chaptar ish important**

* * *

><p>When Melody found out I had 'saved her frickin life' she insisted on me meeting her parents the next day... What was I? Her boyfriend or her friend? She seemed to think I was more than just a friend. <em>But I'm not!<em>

We stepped into her house, which was pretty big. I mean it was only one floor, but still.

"Mom, dad, Auntie Laurel! I'm home and I brought Demyx back with me!" She called. I was nervous. Her family might get the wrong idea and think I was dating Melody. Wait did she just introduce me like they've met me already?

"Oh hello there. I'm Jen Lynn, this is my husband Mark Lynn, and Laurel, my sister, is in the living room." A tall woman with dark purple eyes and jet black hair that went down to her ankles in a braid greeted me.

"I-I see where Melody gets her looks from." I said. Melody laughed, "You don't have to lie to my parents so they'll like you!" I looked over at her, about to say something but her father said something first, "Be glad a boy is complimenting you. This is the first boy you've ever brought home before." He said.

I was about to protest and say that me and Melody were just friends, but what if they were homophobic people? Like Zexion's parents were? I decided I wouldn't take the chance.

* * *

><p>Melody gave me a tour of the house. The rooms were average sized, but the living room, kitchen, and pool room were huge! "Come on!" I heard Melody's chipper voice whisper as she passed me and took her shirt and pants off. "Melody! What are you- Oh." I noticed she was wearing a swimsuit, not... never mind that.<p>

"You said we could swim today." Melody reminded me, pushing her crutches and clothes to the side and getting into the crystal clear water. The pool was probably the size of a normal kitchen.

I sighed and took my shirt and pants off, touching the water with my toe before going in. It was freezing, but I didn't really care. I jumped into the water and felt extremely happy. Without even thinking about anything. I barely even noticed where I was or what I was doing. And I didn't hear my name being called either until someone tossed a towel at me.

I opened my eyes, "What?" I asked, throwing the towel back and looking at Melody. But Melody was getting out of the pool already, water dripping from her hair and body like... _little beautiful diamonds._ I thought in awe. The thin girl looked behind her shoulder, "Come on, it's been an hour and I'm getting hungry." She said, her eyes shining from the light reflected off the pool water. _She's... beautiful, and smart, and she loves to swim, and she's amazing, and I love-_ I looked away before I could finish my thinking.

"I love Zexion." I whispered to myself. "Hm? Come on! I'm hungryyy!" Melody sighed dramatically. "Okay, I'm coming." I scrambled out of the pool and started to dry myself off, avoiding the bright eyes staring at the back of my head.

Melody walked past me in an orange and brown dress, heading towards the kitchen. I followed, trying to forget about my unsafe feelings. I couldn't like this girl, I wasn't straight. I was in love with Zexion. I... I just can't love her.

"We're having chicken and potatoes." I heard Mrs. Lynn tell Melody. "Great! Come on Dem let's go wait at the table-" "Don't! Do not _ever_ say that again!" I snapped, glaring with a tear in my eye. "Wh-what did I say?" Melody asked, clearly confused. "My... my friend who moved away used to call me 'Dem'. You can't call me that!" I explained. "I'm sorry!" Melody looked hurt, but it just made it clearer that I loved Zexion more than I liked Melody.

* * *

><p>Dinner was chaos. Melody's family couldn't stop hinting about how her and I would make a good couple. "I bet they'll get closer together every, single day-" "Stop!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me. "I-I'm not interested in Melody at all! Not like that! I'm... I'm gay! I don't like girls and melody is <em>just<em> a friend and nothing else! I'm already seeing someone and he'd hate to see me with a girl! I'm sorry, but I think I have to go." I stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

I was picking up my bag when I heard Melody open the door, "I didn't know... so your friend who moved away is...?" She whispered. I looked at Melody, and couldn't bare to see her face so twisted in pain. "Yes. I love him, and no one else. You're just my friend... In fact I think it's best we're not friends at all!" I said quickly and hurried out the front door. It was snowing out, and it was cold. I hadn't completely dried off from the pool, and it was a ten minute trip back to my house. I could get frostbite in ten minutes...

_Why do these things keep happening to me?_ I wondered. Then I slipped on some ice and fell. "Nnnng! My arm!" I landed on my arm , and it hurt like hell. "Why do I have to be tortured like this?" I screamed.

"Demyx! Demyx!" I heard Melody shouting. I turned around and saw her hopping towards me with her crutches. "Demyx I saw you fall, are you okay?" She asked, looking down at me in concern. I looked away from her, knowing that she would bring out the feelings I tried so hard to abandon. "Just let me die here..." I whispered. Melody gasped, and I felt a hard kick in my leg.

"What the hell is your problem?" Melody screamed. "Melody?" I was confused. "How could you say something like that? When you have friends and a family and a boy somewhere that loves you?" She hit me with one of her crutches and continued, "You saved my life before! If I had died so many people would be hurt because of it! Not just me! So stop acting like only you matter because... because all of the people that care about you will get so upset if you die! Stupid bastard!" Melody hit me a couple more times with her crutches.

"Stupid bastard!" She shouted louder, falling to the ground and crying next to me. "M-Melody... don't cry-" "Shut up!" Melody sneered and took out her phone, dialing a number. "Hello? My friend slipped and feel, and I think," Melody looked at my arm, "I think his arm is broken." She sounded like she didn't really care. And when she hung up she glared at me.

"You can die, if that's what you really want. But you're not dying out here, in the cold, with a broken arm and... and, well you're just not dying now!" She said, wiping away her tears and looking away.

* * *

><p><strong>Woooo! O_- ill try to have a couple more chapters posted this week. i wont be here thursday - sunday<strong>


	5. cheesy chapter

**Hellllllo! This is a Zemyx/Dexion _(i prefer calling it Zemyx) _pairing story. Chaptero cinco! ^_^ i does not own Paramore or Number One (the song snippet in dis)**

* * *

><p>My arm wasn't broken, the muscles were just all messed up from falling or something like that. My parents were worried, and kept watch on me so I wouldn't get into more trouble. <em>Like it was my fault in the first place, stupid ice.<em>

At school, Melody ignored me in homeroom, and I never saw her at lunch either. It had been a week since I went to Melody's house. And for some reason... I kept thinking that there was no hope in loving Zexion when he wasn't here, couldn't talk with me, or let me know he was still breathing.

"Hey, Melody's been looking depressed lately. What did you do?" Xion asked. "I went to her house and I told her family that I was gay. Then I left." I said, twiddling my thumbs. "Well she looked pretty sad in history class... Xi's right." Roxas agreed with his friend. "It's not my fault." I was lying... It was all my fault!

"Sing her a song then. Girls like that kind of mushy stuff, right Xion?" Axel asked. "Sexist, but it might work!" Xion nodded. "Buy her a Christmas present!" She gasped.

"I'm broke-" Before I could finish Roxas, Xion, and Axel had placed money in front of me, "No you're not."

"I don't want to owe anybody anything." I sighed. "Well ever since Zexion moved away you've been depressed and you wiped it off on Melody!" Xion growled. "You just don't get it!" I snapped, storming out of the lunch room.

* * *

><p>When I was walking to my house after buying Melody's Christmas present, I heard music. I loved music, so why not check it out?<p>

"You're my number one, you're my golden star," It was Melody singing and playing a guitar. Not many people were gathered by Melody, but as the song went on more people came.

"I look at-"

"Oh i'll never admit that I-" Melody saw me, and continued singing, with a small smile on her face.

"I, and I,

I love,

I love you."

_I love you too... I love you too... I love you too..._ Was going through my head. Once everyone had left I nervously stepped over to Melody, careful not to slip in the snow.

"I'm sorry your friend moved away, and I'm sorry that I thought we were something but-" I interrupted Melody with a kiss. I had never kissed a girl before. And it was so much different... _so different..._ But I could get used to it...

_I'm sorry, Zexion... I... I broke my promise too._

"D-Demyx... what?" Melody asked as she pulled away from me.

I sighed, "I thought... I thought that I was gay... but I still am... but... I love you... too." I hesitated, but I pulled out the present that I'd gotten from the store. "Xion insisted that I buy you this." I mumbled, handing her the box.

Melody opened it and looked at me, "You're so sweet..." She whispered, taking out the blue and white anklet that had a little snowflake on it saying 'Merry Christmas' and some cheesy sentence on the other side of the snowflake.

"I don't know why..." Why did I love her...? "Maybe you're just bisexual and you didn't notice until now?" She asked. "You're the only girl I'll ever love." I protested. "You love people for who they are, not if they're a girl, or a boy, or straight or homosexual... and I don't care if it's cheesy." She whispered as she inched closer, and we kissed again.


	6. Torn Apart

**Hellllllo! This is a Zemyx/Dexion _(i prefer calling it Zemyx) _pairing story. Chaptero seis! ^_^**

* * *

><p>It's been about three years since Zexion left and I started dating Melody. I still can't believe we lasted so long as a couple! "Hey, Demyx?" Melody tapped me on the shoulder. "Ye-" I was cut off my Melody's lips against mine. Her lips were so soft... And she always wore lip gloss that tasted like candy.<p>

"You two are just so... cute!" Xion giggled. "Not as cute as you."Axel said to Xion. When did they happen? At the end of freshman year, that's when. "Come on!" Melody looked at me with a shine in her purple eyes, "There's a new student today!" Melody beamed and ran down the hall into our homeroom class.

I followed her and stopped dead when I saw who the new student was. "Zexion...?" I asked. The first love of my life turned to me and smiled slightly. He hadn't changed at all, still afraid to show emotion towards anyone... anyone but me. He hugged me and was about to kiss me when melody smacked Zexion upside the head and stomped on his foot, "What the hell are you doing with my boyfriend?" She snapped.

Zexion looked at her in bewilderment, "Boyfriend? Demyx is she on drugs? You're gay, you don't date girls." Zexion looked at me. "Zexion... I-I'm so sorry... I didn't think you were ever coming back so I..." I didn't finish my sentence and just looked at Melody, "M-Melody, help?" I asked nervously.

"Demyx is _my_ boyfriend! We've been dating for three years now! Go away!" Melody shouted. Zexion looked astonished, glancing back and forth at me and then Melody. But he then looked at me, hurt in his eyes, then disappointment. "You couldn't wait for me...?" He asked, venom in his voice.

"Zexion! I fell in love with Melody! I-I was so depressed that you left and Melody... she... she loves me!" I panicked. "So? You never even told me that we were over!" Zexion snapped.

"We were never officially dating in the first place!" I countered. "And I was 14! What happened then is just... It was just a lie!" I was aware of the few other students in class watching this whole scene play out.

"You promised you would never leave me!"

I was mad when Zexion said that. I glared at him, "You left me here, so depressed, that I wanted to die. Melody was nice to me, and she made me feel better. She... she understands me, Zexy. I'm sorry, but... we're over. I've m-moved on!" I said, trying not to cry.

But it was no use, I felt the tears roll down my face. "I just wanted... I just wanted to feel happy." I whispered, turning and leaving.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Xion asked, stopping me. "Zexion came back." I said, continuing to walk away.

_I'm torn apart now..._

* * *

><p><strong>OMFG!<strong>


	7. Alone

**Hellllllo! This is a Zemyx/Dexion _(i prefer calling it Zemyx) _pairing story. Chaptero siete****! ^_^ oh i does not own MCR or their song Cemetary Drive.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Zexy's Point of View<span>**_(yay...?)_

"You left me here, so depressed, that I wanted to die. Melody was nice to me, and she made me feel better. She... she understands me, Zexy. I'm sorry, but... we're over. I've  
>m-moved on!" Demyx looked like he was about to burst into tears. What did he mean by moved on? <em>He acts like... like I'm just some stupid phase he went through!<em>

Demyx started to cry, "I just wanted to feel happy." He turned around and left the room. I sighed and turned my gaze to the girl in front of me, "Who the hell are you?" I asked. "Melody, Demyx's girlfriend! And you must be Zexion. Get over here!" Melody sneered and grabbed my shirt, yanking me out of the room.

"Do you have _any_ idea how much pain you've caused Demyx?" She slapped me in the face.

"What the hell? Why am I the bad guy? You think I wanted to leave? You think I left for no reason? Do you really think that I wouldn't talk to Demyx for three years for no reason?" I asked in anger.

"I don't care what you wanted to do! It's what you did do! Demyx was so sad that he told me to leave him in the cold to die! He really loved you-" "Yeah I know that!" I interrupted. "Then why did you leave him?" Melody slapped me again.

"Stop doing that!" I shouted. "They forced me to fucking leave! I begged my stupid parents to stay! I was fourteen, what could I do? I'm short as hell, and probably as strong as a dead animal!"

"Did you know that on your birthday, every year, even though he was dating me, he would spend the whole day trying to contact you? He would search through hundreds of phone books all day... How could you do this to him? Why did you come back for him? You should have known that he would have moved on." Melody glared at me.

"What are you talking about? I loved Demyx, I still do! He promised he would always love me and no one else!" I snapped. "When you guys were like, fourteen! You were both just young and stupid!" She scoffed, kicking the wall next to me. "I-" "Stay away from Demyx, okay? I'm not asking as Demyx's girlfriend, I'm asking as his friend. It'll just hurt him more if you're always near him." Melody cut me off, turning to walk away.

"I'll go near whoever I want." I growled. But Melody turned straight back around and shoved me to the ground, "You can't have Demyx! You can't be his friend! You can't talk to him, you'll hurt him! He's not in love with you anymore, Zexion! Demyx loves **_me!_**" Melody sneered, kicking me once more and then leaving for good.

I stayed on the ground, lying there with nothing to do. The sun was shining in my eyes, _it's so annoyingly bright..._ Demyx used to love dragging me to the beach and staring at the sunset. I simply hated it... But it was for Demyx, so I just stayed quiet.

"This is going to be a long, long, long year." I sighed. Remembering how it was only September 1st.

* * *

><p>When I drove home in the afternoon I just kept thinking how stupid I was for believing Demyx would keep his promise when I had broken my own. <em>Maybe it was just a phase, and Demyx liked being a heterosexual much better...<em> I thought blankly.

"Well... how was school?" My mother asked coldly as I stepped into the living room. Ever since she had divorced my father, remarried, and decided to move back here, she's been uninterested in my life. "It was fine." I lied. "Good." My mother replied, dusting off the television.

"I found a stray kitty!" I looked over my shoulder, to see my younger step sister holding a kitten in her hands. She was practically shoving it my face. "That's nice Serena." I muttered. Serena was only thirteen, but she acted half her age a third of the time.

"I'm gonna name it... Fluffy!" She pushed the kitten closer to me. "That's completely ridiculous. That cat isn't fluffy at all. It's fur is completely straight." I muttered, rolling my eyes and heading up the stairs.

"But Fluffy's a cute name!" She continued, following me. "Mom said I can't keep the kitty unless you agreed to help take care of it! So-" "No." I answered blankly. "But Zexion!" Serena whined. "I don't want to take care of some stupid animal now leave me alone, I'm not happy." I finished, walking into my room and slamming the door.

"Fuck my life." I sighed, looking at my cell phone. _I shouldn't call him... That dumb bitch Melody will find out eventually. I'll call someone else... _ Who the hell was I supposed to call? I barely left any friends behind. *_"Way down, mark the grave, where the searchlights find us. Drinking by the mausoleum door. And-"_* I picked up my phone and answered it, "Hello- What do _you_ want?"

"Would you just leave me alone? ... No I'm _not_ in the mood. ... Yes I'm busy! ... You had every single thing you could ask for! So you had to just take some more, for no reason! ... Go ahead, I'd love to see that happen. ... No- ! Shut up already, you're not in charge of me. ! ! Over my dead body!" I shouted and hung up.

_I hate all of these people. They ruin everything. _

* * *

><p><strong>T~T <strong>


	8. There's A Secret, But Who Knows?

**Hellllllo! This is a Zemyx/Dexion _(i prefer calling it Zemyx) _pairing story. Chaptero ocho! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator POV<strong>

Demyx walked away from Xion, who was in shock. "Axel! Did you hear what Demyx said?" She gasped, grabbing the red-head's sleeve. "Yeah I heard him. Why is he so upset then?" He replied. "Who knows-" Xion was interrupted by her friend Melody walking through the hall and out a door, yanking a bewildered Zexion with her.

"Hey was that Zexion?" Roxas asked, walking over with a bored looking Namine next to him. "I think Melody's mad at him for some reason." Xion said, shrugging. "When did he come back?" Namine yawned. "I think today... Demyx seemed pretty upset when he told us a few minutes ago." Axel looked in the direction where Demyx had walked away to.

"Why would he be upset? I mean it's not like Zexion found out about Demyx and Melody, right?" Roxas asked. "Well... I don't know. Demyx just told us that Zexion was back, left, and then we saw Melody pulling Zexion outside. Who knows what happened?" Xion shrugged and smiled, "We'll find out later, anyways! Bye!" She waved and left to her class.

* * *

><p><strong>holy fuck this is a short ass chapter... FORGIVE MEEEEEEE! D8<strong>


	9. bawwwww, ur all straight

**Hellllllo! This is a Zemyx/Dexion _(i prefer calling it Zemyx) _pairing story. Chaptero nueve! ^_^ (im sorry i had to post chap 9 also cuz chapter eight was just so short it was SAD!)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Melody'<span>****s POV**

"Hey!" Xion waved at me from across the street. I stomped over to her, "So you know this Zexion guy, right?" Xion looked lost for a second, but she started to talk, "Well yeah-" "He was all over Demyx this morning! I swear, if he even looks at Demyx again I'm gonna kill him!" I screamed, kicking the trashcan next to us.

"What's your issue, Melody? You're never so rude..." Xion crossed her arms. I scoffed, "_Me? _Rude? The short emo man-whore is the rude one! Did you even hear me? he was _all over Demyx!_"

"Well Demyx was pretty upset... Hey is it okay if we talk to him?" Xion asked. "As long as I'm there." I answered, crossing my arms. "He's not your obedient dog, Melody. We're talking to Demyx anyway. Come on, Xion!" Axel muttered as he walked by, grabbing Xion's hand and starting to walk away with her.

"Ugh!" I scoffed and started to walk home. _Demyx is _my_ boyfriend!_ _If that short freak wants to think he can be all up on Demyx then I won't give him the chance. Even if it hurts somebody._ I promised darkly to myself, turning onto my street.

**Xion's POV**

"Hey I was talking to Melody, and it was important!" I complained, snatching my hand away from Axel's. "Yes but I don't like Melody. She's creepy." Axel deffended himself. "You're just saying that because she brutally rejected you a few years ago." I said in disbelief of Axel's petty explanation. "That's not what I meant-" "Okay stop the chitter chatter!" Namine interrupted Axel, not by just speaking but by slapping him in the face.

"Ouch!" Axel held his hand to his cheek and muttered, "It's always the quiet ones." I turned to Namine, "So did you see Demyx?" I asked, hoping she would say that he looked perfectly fine. "I did, but..." She trailed off. "But what?" I asked. "Well he seemed kinda lost." Namine tilted her head.

"No worries. We can just meet up at Xion's house in two hours, Roxas can drag Demyx over there, and we can all talk then!" Axel clapped his hands together. "You would really do that? Drag Demyx-" "I was being sarcastic." Axel sighed, shooing Namine away with his hand. Namine, ignoring Axel's rude gesture, looked to Roxas, "You won't drag anybody anywhere! He'll get hurt or something!" And with that she started to walk away.

Before Roxas could follow her, Axel stopped him and said in a hushed voice, "Drag him if u have to!" Roxas nodded and ran after his girlfriend. "You're so terrible, Axel!" I gasped. He shrugged and began to start walking in the opposite direction of Namine and Roxas. I followed, "You can't just drag Demyx to my house!" I protested. "I'm not! Roxas is."  
>Axel pointed out smartly.<p>

"Well no one should! Do you not even remember how Demyx was when Zexion first left? He was all depressed, suicidal, and alone!" I went on in frustration. "Suicidal? Sure he was." Axel rolled his eyes. "Well we can't just drag him to my house!" I repeated. "We dragged him into that circus tent when he was afraid of those retarded clowns last year. What's the difference?" Axel laughed.

"The difference is that Demyx wasn't depressed about the clowns!" I gave up on the argument and stopped at my house, "Bye now!" I waved to Axel and was about to go, but Axel looked disappointed. "Axel, you look like you have cancer of the puppy! I'm not going to make out iwht you _just_ because I'm not going to see you for two hours. Sheesh!" I scoffed, leaving Axel at the gate to my yard.

* * *

><p>(2 hours later)<p>

**Demyx's POV**

I knew why I was here. But I really, really, _really_ didn't want to be. "I don't know or care what you're thinking but I don't care aboutZexion. I was just surprised that he came back... He should have stayed wherever he was." I muttered.

"Really? Even though you two were like... in love?" Xion asked. "We were not in love! And I don't need therapists. I don't care about Zexion at all, anymore. You should be talking to Melody, not me. She doen't know me like all of you do. For all we know she thinks I'll cheat on her or something. Speaking of Melody I have to go to her house..." I said, looking at the clock on the wall in Xion's basement.

"She treats you like a dog!" Axel half laughed, half scoffed. "No she doesn't!" I snapped. "Yes she does. She makes you get her stuff, and carry it. And one time she told you too 'behave' and you didnt say anything or do anything for the rest of lunch! Now she's making you show up at a certain place, at a certain time, _**again.**_" Axel listed.

I was... well I was pissed off! Sure they're my friends but they don't need to snoop into my own damned business! "Well you can't help with whatever problems you think I have! Roxas, Namine, you've been together for like five years! And Xion, you and Axel have been dating for two years!" I snapped, standing up.

"Oh, and another thing, **_YOU'RE ALL STRAIGHT!_**" With that I left, slamming the door on my way out.

* * *

><p><strong>Who said Demyx's character had to be shy, whimpy, and afraid 247? :P**


	10. Yours

**Hellllllo! This is a Zemyx/Dexion _(i prefer calling it Zemyx) _pairing story. Chaptero diez! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Zexion's POV<strong>

_I shouldn't have begged my mother to move back. I shouldn't have left in the first place. If i hadn't, I would be the one dating Demyx. Or maybe, he was actually straight and whatever I thought we had was just a lie. A huge, ugly, pathetic_** lie**_._

I woke up around four in the morning, because of a nightmare. _What am I? Five?_ I scolded myself, feeling utterly childish because I had a nightmare. And now, I refused to go to sleep once more. _Paranoid..._ I thought with a sigh, knowing I had no reason to stay up. So I decided I would read. Reading was always good...

"I've read all these books a dozen times already!" I hissed under my breath, scanning my two small bookshelves. What was I supposed to read now? Shampoo bottles? My sister's Teen Magazine? PORN? _No I would never live that down... _I thought, slamming my head on the nearest wall. Then I had an idea.

I sneaked out of my room and into my parents'. _If I were a secret collection of romance novels, where would I be?_ I was carefully searching the room, even though my light-sleeping mother would wake up if I made a single creak in the hardwood floors. _There you are!_ Spotting what looked like a plastic bin underneath a side table, I crouched down and started to pull it out.

The plastic made a small, quick, barely noticeable scratching noise. "Michael, what was that?" I heard my mother ask in a half-tired tone. My step father didn't answer, and my mother let out a sigh and everything was quiet once again. _Why the hell does she have to wake up so easily? _ I pondered irritably.

I slowly stood up, a few books in my hands, and was relieved to find that my parents were both sleeping. I nudged the plastic container back under the table and ran for the door as fast as I could. "Meow!" "AH! What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" I sneered at the tiny kitten staring at me. "Michael I heard something! WAKE UP!" I heard my mom yelling.

"Stupid animal." I mumbled, picking it up and walking into my room down the hall. "I'm trying to not get grounded for a few ten weeks or so, understand? So next time I'm taking books from my parents' room, do _not_ scare me like that-" Oh my god. I was talking to a cat after stealing romance novels from my mom. _Dear god I'm a loser._ I thought, tossing the books on my desk and slipping into bed.

"Zexion!" Only a second later my mom said, opening my bedroom door with a slam. "Ehhhhhhh." I tried to sound asleep. "Did you hear anything?" She asked a bit louder. "No, mom. I'm fine." I said, popping my head out from under the covers. "I'm not worried about you. I'm worried about my daughter, my husband, and myself." My mother almost laughed with a cold look in her eyes, leaving without closing the door.

_Not _my_ step sister. Not _my _step father. Just... _yours_... Only yours..._ I thought with a sting in my chest and a knot in my throat. I may not have been comfortable around my mother, but I could remember when everything was _ours_. She used to think I was her little baby and I was the greatest thing that ever happened to her. But now I was just some extra mouth to feed.

_I can't remember the last time you smiled at me, or even said goodnight._ I thought darkly, getting up to close the door.

"It's alright Serena, there's nothing to worry about anymore." I looked down the hall and saw my mother reassuring my cry-baby sister that nothing was wrong. "You're safe, I promise." _That word... ruined my life._ I thought bitterly, and then thought back to when my mother used to do the same thing to me. Until I turned nine and told my parents I didn't like girls, but that I liked boys. _I won't forget the look on their faces..._

**_flashback_**

* * *

><p><em>"Mom, dad... I... I don't like girls... I know I'm not really old enough to like anyone, but this girl at school kissed me on the cheek today... And I just felt gross. I like boys better." I said, looking up at my parents with half a smile.<em>

_They looked at each other for a moment, and my mom who was washing dishes looked frozen. My dad didn't even look at me. "Mom, you're dripping water on the floor." I pointed to the floor. "Oh... Go wash up Zexion. Dinner will be ready soon." My mom whispered, turning back to the dishes. "Hey dad do we have to wake up early to go to the park tomorrow morning?" I hardly noticed my mother not calling me 'sweetie' liek she always had done before._

_"Um... no. No." My father mumbled, turning and walking away._

We never went to the park. I never was called to dinner that night. And my parents never looked at me the same again.

* * *

><p>Bringing myself back to the present I stared down at the kitten, who was rushing out of the room to rub up against my step sister's leg. "Goodnight sweetie!" My mother said sweetly as Serena walked into her room with the cat trotting behind her.<p>

I closed my door quickly, making a slamming sound. "Zexion, be quiet we're all trying to sleep!" My mother yelled as she passed my door. "Sorry." I whispered, though she could not hear me.

I slid to the floor, my back pressed against the door, and for the first time, in a long time, I felt tears slide down my face. I heard the small sniffles. And I wasn't thinking about Demyx.

For the first time, _in a long time._

* * *

><p><strong>One of the very few chapters in this story that I am actually proud of! ^_^<br>But poor Zexion. :/ **

**Curse me for making Zexion's home life a piece of shit! :O I was listening to Helena by MCR when I wrote this so that might have something to do with it. **


	11. Party On May 16th

**Hellllllo! This is a Zemyx/Dexion _(i prefer calling it Zemyx) _pairing story. Chaptero once! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Melody's POV<strong>

I headed to school feeling as chipper as ever. Demyx would love to see me this morning, I knew he would. In fact I was wearing the most amazing outfit in the world. He couldn't resist me when I was wearing heels, a mini skirt, a sparkly tank top, perfume, lip gloss, diamond earrings, and had curled my brown hair to perfection.

"Good morning Demyx!" I dramatically squealed, walking into the classroom. As I walked over to my desk I saw Zexion glaring at me from the back of the room. I blinked at him, and he scoffed. "Hi Demy!" I giggled.

Demyx turned his head and smiled at me, "Hey, Melody. Sorry I didn't get to your house on time yesterday. My friends were talking to me and-" I cut Demyx off with a laugh, "Demyx I already told you I was okay with it yesterday!" "But you seemed annoyed. I just wanted to make sure you weren't mad." Demyx brightened up a bit, and I took that chance and pulled him towards me for a kiss.

I heard a soft thud and a chair shuffling against the faded tile floor. Zexion had obviously closed his stupid book and left. _Poor, jealous, pathetic Zexion._ Demyx pulled away and raised an eyebrow at me, "You don't do that usually. And you don't usually wear so many extra things..." Demyx noticed my earrings and heels. He sniffed and then tilted his head, "Are you wearing perfume?"

"Yeah, you like it?" I smiled and played with my hair. "You don't have to do all this just to... kiss me like that." He whispered with a blush on his face. "I know but I love surprising you every now and then!" I giggled. It had only been a day, but I knew Demyx was shaken from seeing Zexion yesterday. Even now he seemed slightly distracted. "Demyx, we should go to your house some time." I suggested sweetly, poking him in the shoulder.

"Oh. Sure. My parents won't mind." Demyx smiled again, but then turned around.

* * *

><p>"Demy, can we eat lunch some where else?" I whined, flicking an ant off my arm. We were outside at the lunch tables most people liked to use if it was sunny , it wasn't all that sunny because huge white clouds blocked the sun.<p>

"But why? There... There are too many people inside." Demyx smiled nervously at me. "Oh come onnnnn!" I whined, getting closer to Demyx and snickering. "Melody I really don't want to-" I kissed him like I had done in homeroom, and I wasn't letting him go so easily this time. "M-mmldy!" Demyx protested awkwardly, and eventually escaped my lips and tongue. "What?" I smirked.

"I guess... if we have to..." Demyx sighed, giving in to my whim. "Hey Demyx, Melody, come over here!" We heard Namine call us from afar. I spotted her light skinny arm waving to us, so I decided we should join her for lunch.

Demyx groaned shortly but followed me anyways. "How's your pet? Oh wait that's not a pet, that's a human being!" Axel sneered in sarcasm. "I'm not her pet!" Demyx said with a glare. Xion looked back and forth from me, to Axel, to Demyx, and back. "Axel, cut it out." Xion whispered to said person.

Axel rolled his eyes and stood up, and gestured for his girlfriend to go with him. "Um, I'll talk to you guys some other time." Xion smiled a fake smile and slipped off her seat, and they both walked away, looking back once or twice.

"So do you guys want to come over my house? Like a mini party." I smirked. "When?" Namine asked. "I dunno. How about tonight?" I innocently suggested. "My sister won't let me if it's tonight." Namine sighed. "And my brothers would think it's an actual party." Roxas muttered. "Aww. How about next Saturday? Yeah that's perfect! Okay well I have to use the ladies room so you guys just chat!" I waved and walked away into the crowd of teenagers before they could decline.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I heard an angry growl when I walked out of the lunch room. "Oh Zexion, what on Earth are you talking about?" I asked sweetly, as if I knew nothing. "You were making out with Demyx right in front of me! What's your problem?" He demanded, glaring at me. "He's my boyfriend and I can do whatever I want to him." I snapped, crossing my arms.

"Yes he's your boyfriend but he isn't you're play toy!" Zexion looked pissed. But that wasn't my problem. "Well last year after a party he was everything for me to toy with. Just ask him." I laughed, and then smirked. "What do you mean by that?" He looked confused, but I knew he would catch on. "Just go ahead and ask him what happened last year on May 16th. I'm sure he'll love to tell you. If the embarrassment and fear doesn't get to him first!" I laughed, brushing past Zexion and walking down the hall.

**Demyx's POV**

I didn't want Melody to leave me alone with Roxas and Namine. It was only a matter of time before they started asking que- "Have you talked to Zexion?" Namine asked. _Too late._ I sighed and looked at the table, "No, not really. And I'm not going to. Not Again." I said blankly. "Neither have we. In fact we've barely seen him." Roxas frowned. "What did you do with Melody on May 16th last year?" I heard a choked voice from behind me.

"Uh... Hi Zexion!" Namine waved awkwardly to the person behind me. But I didn't even move. And I waited for a moment. And then another one. Another one... "What did you do with melody on May 16th last year?" Zexion asked. Still, I didn't move or make a sound. "What did you do with Melody that night?" I heard Zexion ask again. "Zexion..." I couldn't look at him! I just couldn't! I couldn't tell him what had happened. "You had sex with her didn't you? Please tell me I'm just being paranoid Demyx!" Zexion sounded so... desperate. Desperate for it to be a lie.

"You shouldn't feel so... bad about it-" "Feel bad? Demyx I don't feel bad. I feel like a kicked animal in a cage, that's been set free, and then slowly dying of hunger! You lost your virginity to _her!_ That bitch who makes you look like you're her slave! Damnit, why do you all have to- Just forget it." Zexion sounded tortured... I didn't know what to do, or what I should do.

But when I turned around to say something all I saw was the back of his head walking outside where it was drizzling. _Zexion I'm sorry!_ I wanted to scream. "How did he even know about that?" I gasped, turning to Roxas and Namine. But they looked as shocked as me. "How did he know!" I asked again, feeling upset and betrayed. But I didn't know why.

After a few minutes of silence, Melody came back, and she seemed happy. "I'm back! Did you miss me- Oh Demyx what's wrong?" Melody asked sympathetically, sitting down next to me. "Someone... they told Zexion about last year, you know, after that party? And... he... Melody he's tortured over it." I said. Looking outside. "Well you're alright Demy!" Melody whispered and hugged me.

_I'm not alright_. I wanted to say it, but Melody shouldn't have any other trouble on her mind. So why worry her? "Hey can I come to your house tonight?" She asked. I nodded, "Yeah, I think tonight would be a good night..." After agreeing I said goodbye to Roxas and Namine, and left the lunch room with Melody.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. I wrote this while listening to Popular by The Veronicas. Which is why I think Melody is a bit too bitchy in this chapter. I'm not too proud of it. But if I listen to the right music I can write a decent chapter. :) Please review. It also helps me get moving on chapters!<strong>


	12. Is It Wrong?

**Hellllllo! This is a Zemyx/Dexion _(i prefer calling it Zemyx) _pairing story. Chaptero doce! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Zexion's POV<strong>

Was it wrong to be jealous? Or to be depressed? I didn't know. But after nearly two weeks I was near the breaking point. Seeing Melody and Demyx, kissing and smiling at each other. And laughing with their friends. _What did I do?_ I wondered. Staring across the classroom and seeing the two not paying attention to the teacher and whispering things to each other. Laughing silently every once in a while.

I could hardly stand it. _What could I do to make this nightmare end?_ I wondered. Hoping for something... anything. The bell started to ring and everyone quickly left the room. But I left, more slowly. It wasn't like I needed to rush for anything. "Zexion, man, you need to relax!" I heard Axel say, laughing. "He's right, you look half dead." Xion agreed, and stepped in front of me. "Because I am." I muttered, leaning against a wall and staring at the ceiling.

"Hey! You used to be depressed in dark corners, not in the public. What's gotten into you?" Axel joked. "Stop it you're only going to make it worse!" Xion sneered. "Nothing could make it worse." I protested, looking at Xion. "How about that?" Axel asked, pointing. I looked and saw Melody and Demyx practically all over each other. "Axel what the hell!" Xion punched Axel in the face.

"No, no it's fine. Peachy." Was all I could manage to spit out before dashing into the bathroom and begin to hyperventilate. _What did I do? What did I do?_ I panicked in my head and started to feel sick. _Oh god I feel like crap._ And with that thought I vomited into the trashcan. "Gross." Axel said as he walked in and smelled the trashcan. "Kill me now." I muttered, slumping onto the floor.

"No, don't go all suicidal on us. Not until _after_ high school." Axel joked again. I slowly got to my feet, "Now would be so much more convenient." I sighed and walked out of the bathroom. "Hey why don't you let Namine's sister drive you home or something?" Xion asked, noticing the smell from the bathroom, and how pathetic I probably looked. "No." I answered reluctantly.

And as I walked home, feeling dizzy and ready to vomit again any second, I saw Melody and Demyx again. She looked like such a slut, clinging onto Demyx's shirt like a lost puppy. "Tomorrow night, okay?" I heard melody practically squeal as she parted from Demyx to go down a different street.

Demyx looked over, and out eyes met for merely a second as I turned the corner onto my own street. "Zexion! Zexion, wait!" I heard Demyx yelling, and he finally caught up with me. "No Demyx, just leave me alone." I pushed him away from me and continued walking. "Zexion I don't know what to say to you!" Demyx protested, following. "No Demyx. Just leave me alone. I can't live with it. You and her are just something I know I couldn't even think to have with you." I whispered, not stopping for a moment.

"Okay but why do you have to... suffer? I don't want to see you like this, Zexy. It's-" "You can't say that to me, anymore. Got it? When we were fourteen I let you call me that. Even though I didn't like the nickname. Now you just can't talk to me and call me by that. And I'm sorry, that I was gone. And I'm sorry that you were upset. And I'm sorry, that you had to fall for _her_. But I can't let you talk to me." I continued.

"I can't let you make it seem like we're friends at the least. Because we're not. Melody doesn't like it when you talk to me, and neither do I! You love her, and I get that. You didn't wait, and I'm fine with that. But take your whole new life, and leave me out of it! And stay out of mine. Goodbye Demyx." I finished, giving him one single look and ignoring everything else he was saying.

"Zexion! Zexion please! _ZEXION!_" Demyx yelled, and I could tell he was crying. And it only made me feel worse. But I didn't stop to speak with him. I didn't stop for the cars when I crossed the street. I just kept walking, until I was in my house. Where I didn't have to deal with his face or crying, or his voice that I loved.

"You didn't walk your sister to her bus stop!" My mother screamed as soon as I walked in the door. "Mom, I have to walk to school and she gets up a whole fifteen minutes later than me. I couldn't wait that long for her to get up." I protested. "Why can't you be a normal teenager? Why can't you be straight?" My mother shook her head and stormed into the basement.

"Mom!" I gasped, feeling another knot in my throat. "Mom? Mom I wish I could be!" I yelled down the stairs, hearing my voice crack slightly. My step sister just happened to be hiding on the stairs while the small spat had occurred. "You're gay?" Serena asked in awe. "Yeah, I am. Mom doesn't like it. So just don't bring it up!" I said, walking up the stairs.

"You never told me before!" Serena gasped, running up the stairs and reaching the top before me. "Because I never wanted you to know." I answered, nudging her aside and continuing down the hall. "Why not? I'm old enough to know these things." She complained. "Mom didn't want you to know!" I snapped. "Why not?" "Because she hates me!" I yelled at her.

"She used to love me like a mother should love her son! But she found out I was gay and she ignored me for the rest of my life! She never asked what I wanted for dinner or if I needed new clothes or if I was doing okay in school! And my real father would hit me if I asked him why they didn't like me anymore! And then I got a boyfriend, and they hated him and me both even more! So we had to move!" I ranted.

Serena looked shocked, but I went on anyways. "And when we moved I was in the worst school because everyone hated me because I was gay, and my father became so abusive to me that my mom divorced him. But only because the cops had been called once! Before that she let him beat me senseless! And then she married your dad, and I begged her to move back..." I didn't want to continue.

"Is your boyfriend still here? In town?" My sister asked. "Yes. He is. Except he's straight and has a damn girlfriend! And I have to deal with all of this crap! Mom loves you so much, and I'm nothing to her but this space she's forced to take care of! If you're a lesbian or something never tell Mom, never tell dad, never tell _**anyone**_. And leave me alone, damnit! I don't need you bothering me!" I could see the fear in Serena's eyes.

"Zexion!" My mother screeched and stomped over to me, slapping me in the face twice, "You are grounded for a month! Give me your phone, lap top, your ipod, and your books!" She demanded. I glared at her, "I didn't choose to be gay, mom. And trust me, if I could change it I would." I explained through gritted teeth. She slapped me again, and I only turned and walked into my room.

* * *

><p>"Zexion! These are my missing Nora Roberts novels! Month and a half!" I heard my mother scream. "Ahh!" I gasped as blood dripped onto my shirt some more. "Too deep." I hissed at the pocket knife in my hands. I was... cutting myself. "Go away..." I whispered to the pain in my head, in my heart, and in my arms.<p>

"Please... leave me alone..." I whispered to no one but myself. Once again I sliced the knife down my arm, and shuddered. "Oh damn... this hurts, for a while." I chuckled to myself and sliced another shallow, long, bloody cut down my arm. _Almost... just a few more cuts._ I promised to myself and sliced down my arm again, no longer wincing.

I reached my hand underneath my bed, and pulled out an old mp3 player Demyx bought me when I turned fourteen. He said he didn't know what to get... and that music was the best thing in the world... and I should have a piece of him to remind me that he... _loved me_. That was when we first kissed, too. And it was also the night I got my first real beating... because my parents saw me kissing Demyx.

I put the ear phones on, and switched to cemetary drive. _Perfect._ I thought and put it on repeat. I sliced down my arm again, and laughed, slicing again and again and again! "So much blood," I whispered with a smirk, "Damn... it's getting really, _really_ dark." I said as I started to pass out, bleeding... to death.

* * *

><p><strong>A bit on the short side but it adds suspense Xp. I love Zexy being all cutter depressed... gives me chills. lol imma creeper. please review! And I wrote everything from line 1 to line 2 while listening to Th Ghost Of You by mcr, and everything from line 2 to line 3 (the one above the bold lines duh) was made by listenng to Cemetary Drive by mcr. :( u hate me for making story so depressing?<strong>

By the way, i posted this chapter because I'l probably be without internet for a few motnhs... which would make this a HUGE cliffy lol


	13. To Death

**Hellllllo! This is a Zemyx/Dexion _(i prefer calling it Zemyx) _pairing story. Chaptero trece! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Serena's POV (oooo, new pov! 8D)<strong>

I saw my step brother get smacked, and I saw how hurt he looked when his mother treated him like he was crap. But he obeyed her anyways. Because he was still her son. Zexion walked into his room, and then back out moments later with a small stack of electronics. He didn't meet my eyes, only our mother's. He looked so sad. So beaten. Like he wanted to cry. With one more second it all faded and he went into his room, closing the door.

"You're brother is a terrible person, alright Serena?" My mother bent down to my height. "Why? Because he's gay? How does that make him a bad person?" I asked, confused and angry. "He's a teenager, he's always moody and never listens to me." My mother said, kissing me on the forehead and hurrying downstairs to check in on the food.

Fluffy, my kitten, mewed and rubbed against my leg. "Zexion was supposed to feed you today. But I can take care of it... Because he's not feeling well, I can sense it. Can't you?" I asked, scooping up Fluffy and only getting a muffled "mew" as reply.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, "Mom I'm gonna feed Fluffy today..." I said, grabbing the cat food bag from the green marble counter and crouching onto the floor. "Alright here you go!" I said to Fluffy as I poured her food. She already had enough water, so she was okay for now.

"Dinner will be ready in forty five minutes or so, okay Serena?" My mother asked. "Yeah, okay." I said and hurried upstairs and into my room as fast as I could. "I need to find all men seniors in the highschool and see if any of them are gay and have girlfriends!" I said to myself, typing it in the search engine on my laptop, and began to search. Sorting through different guys and what year they started highschool, and then find their social information on Facebook or something.

* * *

><p>"Okay we're down to Kevin Lilin, Demyx Riverton, and Hou Long. Well I doubt it was the last guy since he's a midget Asian..." I laughed the last part. "Oh it's been an hour!" I gasped, running out of my room and then stopping at Zexion's door. "Hey Zexion I think dinner is ready!" I shouted. No response. "Fine then, mope around!" I sighed, running downstairs to the smell of barbecue chicken.<p>

"Could you set the table? Your father will be home any minute now." My mother asked, beginning to fill plates with food. _Only three plates._ I noticed sourly, and yet I set the table for four.

"Hello, Serena, Trisha. Sorry I'm late. Traffic was horrible." My father stepped into the back kitchen door, and started to take off his work shoes and coat. "Hi Dad." I waved and sat down at the table. "Um, sweetie why are there four sets of forks and knives on the table?" My mother asked. "For Zexion. He doesn't eat with us all that often, and... Never mind." My parents stared at me in confusion.

"I'll just put these in the um... sink." I said, grabbing the extras off the table and ran to the sink, rinsing them in hot water. _They don't need to be cleaned._ And I knew that, I was just upset that not even my father had agreed to Zexion eating with us. Before we moved here, he had attempted many times to get close to Zexion. But Zexion was depressed, dark, and a bit on the senile side before we moved to this new town.

"So how was school?" My mother asked with interest. "Oh they said they could move me up one grade by January if I could pass the mid-terms with 'flying colors'." I explained with a shrug. "That's great!" My father said. "Yes that would be... nice. Going to high school so early." My mother seemed uneasy. "Yeah I know. And I know some people at the high school. Zexion, for one, and my friend Marissa has a cousin named Melody in that school too..." I trailed off.

"Yes that Melody girl could show you around." My mother nodded with a smile. She hardly knew this 'Melody girl'. Yet she seemed to trust her more than Zexion; her own flesh and blood. "Um, I'm not that hungry so I'm gonna go upstairs and finish what I can off of this! May I be excused?" I asked awkwardly. "Sure!" My father smiled. "Uh... thanks mom it was really good." I said, slipping off my chair and hurrying out of the tension filled room.

I walked up the stairs and saw Fluffy scratching at Zexion's door. "What is it? Is Timmy trapped in a well? Hahahah!" I laughed, pushing Fluffy aside and turning the black knob to Zexion's room. But it wouldn't open. "Hm. That's odd." I said, taking a bobby pin from my hair and trying to unlock his door. _*click!*_ I heard the lock release. "Aha!" I triumphantly pulled the bobby pin out from the handle and put it into my hair again.

I turned the knob, and fluffy pushed her way into Zexion's room, and then I heard her meow in a long, growl type sound. It was dark, and Zexion's thick black curtains were hiding any light from getting in. I switched on a side lamp, and gasped in horror.

"Oh, Zexion, no!" I whispered and ran out of the room, grabbing the emergency first aid kit and a towel. Rushing back into the room, I crouched down next to Zexion. I almost flung the whole kit across the room trying to open it. Zexion's arms were covered in dark and lighter red blood. And in his right hand was a pocket knife, covered in a glistening red. I started to wipe the blood from his arms, and was glad to know all the cuts except one were quite shallow and all of them had stopped bleeding.

I started to wipe the cuts with anti-bacterial cloths, and Fluffy was licking Zexion's face, purring. "Fluffy stop that..." I whispered, shooing her away with my hand. "That stings, what the hell is that?" Zexion asked sleepily, opening his eyes halfway and moving slightly. "Were you _trying_ to kill yourself!" I asked, holding the pocket knife up. "No." Zexion muttered, sitting up and snatching the knife back.

"Are you cutting because of..." I didn't want to finish. "Because of everything. Not just mom, not just-" "Demyx?" I asked. Zexion froze and then glared at me, "What the hell do you know about _Demyx?_" I sighed, "Well I did a bunch of searching and sorting and only three people matched the boy you were in love with. Plus this mp3 player says '_to zexy, from dem'_ so I just figured." I explained calmly.

Zexion took the mp3 player away from me, "Stop touching this stuff! You don't know anything!" Zexion yelled. "I'm not going to tell mom that you cut... But don't do it again... Or else I'll call the cops." I muttered,standing up and walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>:O ya so zexy lives. :3 lol i reffed a dif story when i put "IS TIMMY TRAPPED IN A WELL?" because i read this story and... ya nevermind. -_- only a few more chapters until the BIG SURPRISE!<strong>


	14. Skinny WHAT!

**Hellllllo! This is a Zemyx/Dexion _(i prefer calling it Zemyx) _pairing story. Chaptero catorce! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Demyx's POV<strong>

My parents noticed I had been crying when I got home, and they were wondering, but weren't asking. I was glad that they wouldn't ask. I didn't know if I could lie to them, or tell the truth. I couldn't focus on doing my homework, but then again I never really could. I was always thinking about something... it used to be music, then it was Zexion, then it was Melody. Now I couldn't get any of the three out of my mind.

Zexion. He looked like he was hit by a bus earlier. Which he almost was when he crossed that one street... Why did he have to suffer? Why couldn't he move on, too? Why couldn't he find a nice guy in wherever he had gone? Or even a girl. I wouldn't really care as long as he wasn't suffering. _What else besides me has been hurting him? Or is it all just me? Oh no I wouldn't be able to live with myself!_ I thought in panic.

What about Melody? She obviously didn't like Zexion, and I could see that. She shouldn't hate him, though. If she did I would have to talk to her. Because maybe she was making Zexion suffer in a way... Well probably not. She only talked to him that one time. _She never said anything, but she's been _doing_ things-_ "Demyx! Could you take the dog for a walk?" My mother asked, poking her head through the door.

"What dog?" I asked. We didn't have a dog... "We don't have a dog." Was my mom insane? "Now we do. Go walk it." She smiled and tossed me a collar and leash. "I have homework." I protested. "Since when did you ever finish your homework?" My mother laughed and was gone.

When I reached the living room there was a dog barking at the door. "Um... is it a boy?" I wondered out loud. "No it's a girl. It's a dalmatian beagle mix!" My mom answered, proudly petting the dog. "She looks like... well not a beagle or a dalmatian..." I said, looking at the medium sized white dog with one black ear and paw. "Yes it does. See? Shaped liked a beagle, and it has black spots. It's a mix!" My mother was determined to prove it was a mix of the two dogs.

"I think you were robbed but okay. What's it's name?" I asked, trying to put it's collar on. "I don't know. Why don't you name it after that girl?" My mom smiled. "I am not naming my dog after my girlfriend. That is the lamest, stalkerist, creepiest thing I could ever do." I scoffed, finally getting the collar around the dog's neck and hooking the leash onto it. "Well then name it Jade and go walk it before she pees all over the floor!" She opened the door and shooed me away.

"Tomorrow I'm going over Melody's house, so don't plan any family things alright?" I yelled behind my shoulder. Jade was barking and running like she was being chased by a car. It would have to be a pretty slow car since the speed limit is thirty and Jade was trying to run like, seven... "Why couldn't she just get a fish?" I whispered, trying to slow the dog down. "Mrrrrow!" I heard a cat. _Oh brilliant._

It was just a kitten, but Jade chased after it anyway, and I followed, only because I didn't know where to walk the dog. Eventually the kitten ran into a house, and I had to prevent Jade from following it. "Jade, shut up those people are going to sue us or something!" I explained dumbly to Jade and started to pull her back. The door to the house opened and I almost let go of the leash.

"Get the hell away from this house!" The woman I knew to fear as 'Trisha' screamed. _Zexion's mom. So this is Zexion's house? And he has a cat?_ I thought as I scooped Jade up and ran. I had no idea how to get back to my house, since Jade had lead me to the opposite side of town. So I called Melody...

"Hi Demy! I didn't think you would call me until later!" Melody squealed. "Um... Well I got a new dog and she brought me to I don't really know where and I have no clue how to get back so could you maybe-" "Of course I can pick you up!" Melody interrupted. "Okay, well, I'll be... at... the pet store." I said, and hung up. "It's a good thing the pet store is over there." I sighed, putting Jade down and beginning to walk over to the store.

* * *

><p>I loved being at Melody's house, because I loved their pool, mostly. But her family had no issue that I was dating Melody, though I had said a million times over to them years ago that I was gay. "Want to go in the pool before everyone else shows up?" I heard Melody ask as she passed by me. "You did bring your swim trunks right?" Melody asked, opening the door to her room. "I always do." I replied, mentally refusing to go into her room.<p>

I had been in there loads of times but... _I was there May 16th, too._ Still, I couldn't get over the fact that Zexion knew what happened that night between Melody and I. "Demyx could you hand me those flip flops?" I heard Melody ask. "Sure." I agreed without a thought and picked up the pair of green footwear beside Melody's door. "Here- Melody!" I gasped and looked away.

"What? It's not like you haven't seen them before." Melody giggled innocently, like it was a harmless joke. "Put your top on, or use a towel, or turn around!" _What the hell was that for?_ I wondered, getting the image of her half naked body out of my mind. "Alright, sorry." Melody grumbled and walked past me. "Are you _mad_ at me?" I hoped she wasn't. "For what?" Melody replied calmly, sitting by the edge of the pool.

"That I didn't want to see your- yeah... that." Anyone could tell I was embarrassed about this whole moment. "No. But I kinda feel like you don't..." Melody trailed off. "Don't what? Love you? Of course I do!" I gasped. "No, I know you love me, but you just don't seem to want me like you used to." Melody was barely audible. "What do you mean?" I didn't understand.

Melody turned around with an annoyed expression, "You won't make out with me, you refuse to see me naked, and ever since _he_ came back, the closest I ever got to your-" "Whoa whoa whoa! Hold on a minute, Melody. Is that all you care about?" I asked, feeling stung.

"No, but it's like any time I try to kiss you you want to kiss-" "I am _not_ thinking of Zexion when you kiss me, I swear." I said. Melody only looked away from me, and slipped off the smooth blue tiles and into the pool.

_She doesn't believe me!_ Realizing that, I took off my pants and shirt making sure my swimming shorts wouldn't fall off, and jumped into the pool as well. It was cold for a pool that was supposedly heated. I could see Melody's legs in the other end of the pool, so I figured everything from her waist and up was out of the water. She was probably watching me...

I swam over to her legs, and pulled them down. I heard a short yelp from above the water, and then Melody was complete under. I kissed her the best I could without letting too much air out of my mouth. I could almost taste how surprised Melody was, but she broke the kiss and swam away. _She wants to be kissed, she doesn't want to be kissed, what the hell am I supposed to do?_ I wondered as I swam up for air.

"You could have drowned me!" I heard Melody whine. "No, you were just scared." I corrected, smiling. Melody had a devilish look in her eyes, and my smile went away. "Melody what are you thinking?" I asked nervously. She only covered her mouth and laughed, diving under the water. I watched to make sure she didn't try to pull me under water, but only wished she had when she swam over to me and pointed to wear her bathing suit top and bottom were floating.

"M-Melody, what the hell is your problem?" I whispered, swimming away from her inch my inch. "Skinny dipping." Melody replied, like she was telling me something I'd never heard of before. "I don't think- Ah! Melody stop that!" I scolded, swatting her hands away from the only clothing I had on. "Come on Demyx it feels great!" She laughed, tugging on my swim bottoms again.

"Why?" I asked dumbly. "Because it's fun..." Melody snickered, grabbing them once more and starting to slide them off of me. "Melody..." I whispered. "I won't bite, you know that." Melody was doing this all on purpose. Half of me hated it, half of me loved it. _ This feels so wrong._ I thought helplessly as my girlfriend kissed me, tongue included.

_*ding dong!*_ "Ugh!" Melody growled at the sound of her doorbell and hopped out of the pool, throwing a dress on, and running to get the door. I knew that Melody hadn't planned for us to only skinny dip for a while and then just get dressed... And that was what bothered me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry people, no. lemons. here! Cuz most people read rated T cuz they dont want to read sex and stuff like that. But if you all are that twisted I will post any rated M material in separate stories as oneshots. but please, calm urselves. i was not listening to any music while writing this which is why it seems so bland in my opinion. <strong>


	15. Chapter

**Hellllllo! This is a Zemyx/Dexion _(i prefer calling it Zemyx) _pairing story. Chaptero quince! ^_^ we are taking a time skip to November 14th. DEAL WITH IT  
>Warning: This chapter gets further away from K-T, and closer to the edge of the T rating! No rated M material is blatantly shown. Early because on the tenth I will be visiting a friend, who has no internet!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Zexion's POV<strong>

Things started to feel a lot better when I cut down my arms. I had been called 'cutting emo fag' but I never thought they would end up being true. It wasn't like I was doing it whenever. Sure my arms would hurt like hell in the morning, but I was okay. That's what mattered. Demyx and Melody were always near each other, doing something dirty and wrong, or cuddling and joking with each other.

It didn't really matter because if it ever hurt me enough I had my pocketknife and a bathroom to go in. But my former friends were noticing how I looked paler, and I didn't like anything touching my arms. Oh, I also only wore long sleeved shirts. My excuse was, "It's cold" every time they asked.

"Zexion, let me see your arms." I turned around and saw Xion glaring at me. "Why?" I asked. "Because!" She snapped, grabbing my right arm and pulling the sleeve down. "Ah!" It stung. "I knew it!" Xion muttered, looking at me in disappointment. "What would Demyx think if you-" "_Demyx_ would rather be getting a hand job from his whore!" I sneered. "Do your parents know about this?" Xion demanded. "No. And if they did, the only thing they would say is 'deeper'." I scoffed.

"That can't be true, they lov-" "Say that word around me again and I will break your neck and stab your eyes out!" I threatened through my gritted teeth. "For the past two months you've been cutting, and you expect me to believe your own parents don't love you?" Xion asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Now leave me alone." I sighed, walking into the library and into the far away corner where no one could see me. I took off my back pack and grabbed my knife and washcloth from it, ready to cut again.

"Depressed?" I looked up to see who had spoken. "Melody." I growled. "Here let me help with that!" She sneered, taking my arm in one hand and the knife in the other. _Oh dear god this is going to-_ Melody dug the knife at least half a centimeter into my arm, and I moaned slightly. I loved the pain. I was obsessed with it. Melody laughed and left without removing the knife from my arm.

"Dumb bitch." I sighed, slowly removing the tip of the pocket knife and cleaning it off. I started to wipe the blood from my arm when I realized I had just let Melody stab me... _I let her stab me... why?_ I wondered, fixing my sleeves and putting the knife and cloth back into my bag.

"Hey no loitering!" The librarian shouted, pointing to the door. "Sorry." I muttered, standing and running out of the library. I saw Melody and Demyx making out again... and I felt sick. Again. _It's repulsive._

Then the bell rang and they both stopped, and rushed with other students to get to the lunch room. I wanted Demyx... that's all I wanted. _But I won't have you._ I thought sadly, also walking toward the lunch room. I always sat alone, watching whatever was outside, occasionally turning to where I heard Demyx saying something. Xion was talking to Demyx at the moment, but I couldn't hear.

She pointed to me, and then Demyx looked over with panic in his eyes. _Xion you little-_ I didn't finish my thoughts because 1, it wasn't fair to take out my anger on Xion. and 2, Demyx didn't stop looking at me.

I hated the tension and stood up to leave, I didn't need him staring at me like that. "Zexion!" I was already half way down the hall when I heard Demyx calling my name again. "Demyx, leave me alon-" "Are you cutting yourself? It's because of me isn't it? Isn't it?" Demyx was crying, but just a little bit. The hallway was empty, and I had no place to hide from his tears.

"It's not your fault, Demyx." I answered blandly. "Yes it is!" He protested, grabbing my arm and pulling down the sleeve, just enough to see scars, scabs, and fresh wounds as thin as paper. "Z-Zexion!" Demyx gasped in horror, letting my arm go. I wasn't phased by his fear or his shock. I knew he would be torn when he found out I'd been cutting.

"Stop it. Stop hurting yourself!" Demyx begged me. "Leave me alone, Demyx." I repeated. "Where is it? What are you cutting yourself with?" Demyx asked, trying to calm himself down. "Here. Take it. I have two more at home." I sighed with a shrug, unzipping my book bag and feeling around for the knife. "Here." I said, handing it to him. "Do you care about anyone but yourself! ?" Demyx sneered, slapping me in the face and snatching the knife away.

I felt a smirk form on my face, and I looked at the ground, "No. I'm a selfish, cutting, jealous bastard." I whispered, looking at him, smirking still. Demyx was at a loss of words, and he barely moved. For one minute after the next, we just stared at each other.

Demyx pinned me to the wall and kissed me. _What the hell is he doing?_ I wondered in shock, shoving him away from me. Demyx looked like he had just seen a ghost, but he didn't say anything, he only turned around and ran. _Demyx..._

* * *

><p><strong>9 days later<strong>

"You _bitch_!" I heard my mother scream at me an hour after I got home. "Mom what is it?- Mom!" She slapped me across the face, "I was sent a picture of you and that boy kissing!" She screamed, slapping me again. I backed away, "What boy?" I asked. "That boy you were with when you were 14! Don't lie to me!" She yelled, slapping me again. I held my face, "Mom I didn't kiss him-" "Liar! Do you think you can lie to me like this?" She slapped me again. And then again. "Mom, stop it!" I whimpered, my face burning from the several smacks.

"You said you weren't going to see this boy ever again! You lied!" Another few slaps. "I didn't kiss him, he kissed me!" I tried to explain but my mother wouldn't listen. _I'm glad Serena is spending the night at a friend's house._ I thought as I felt another slap. "Mom, please, stop it. It's hurting me. I closed my eyes to stop the tears from falling. "You're a worthless excuse for a son! You homosexual freak!" And then, another two slaps.

"Mom, cut it out! You're hurting me!" I scrambled off the floor and held my face, which was still burning. "I am your mother and you will listen to me!" She slapped me again. "Do you understand me?" This time, she punched me. And I felt myself start to cry, and I fell onto the floor again. "Mom, please! I didn't kiss him, he kissed me! Mom, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I pleaded as I felt several kicks. Why did she have to be so strong? Why was I so weak?

But eventually it stopped, and even though I was bleeding from my arms and face, I refused to move. "Get off the floor and clean it!" I heard her yell. I pulled myself off the floor and grabbed a towel and some stain cleaner from the closet.

When I was done cleaning I dragged myself into my room, and locked the door. I knew I was still bleeding, but if I went to get the first aid kit my mother would only scold me, and possibly beat me again. But what if I bled to death? No it wasn't that severe.

I dialed Xion's number, and waited for her to answer. "Hello?" She asked. "It's me, Zexion." I sighed. "What are you doing? Cutting yourself again?" She sounded angry. "No, just wanted to know if you'd talk to Demyx lately. I haven't." I covered my worse wound with my blanket, and winced. "He's been with Melody mostly... Um, yeah with Melody." Xion was hiding something.

"What are you hiding?" I growled. "Well, he's... they skip last period and lunch every day. I didn't know if you knew because either way I didn't want you to get upset about it. Are you okay?" Xion was quieter, "Did anything happen?" _Yes, everything is peachy._ "I'm fine." I muttered and hung up.

My whole body was hurting. And I wasn't planning on going to school tomorrow looking the way I looked... _Serena must have something to cover her zits, so it should work on covering the bruises._ I thought, getting up slowly and getting out of bed. "Oh crap..." I looked down ad my wrist and saw the blood going through my back shirt. "Oh... crap." I said again, falling back onto my bed and seeing everything start to turn black.

"Crap!" I screamed, trying to stop the bleeding with my blanket. _I don't want to die yet!_ I grabbed my phone and dialed 911, and everything finally went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Demyx's POV <strong>(two hours later)

I was asleep with Melody when I suddenly heard my phone ringing. "Demyx turn that off." Melody whispered with one eye open. "Sorry." I said, answering my phone, "Hello?" I sighed. "Zexion tried to commit suicide!" Xion screamed. "Wh-what? No!" I cried. "He's in the hospital. I was visiting my grandmother and he was in one of the rooms I passed!" Xion sounded frustrated.

"I'll meet you there in twenty minutes." I said and hung up. "What's wrong?" Melody sighed. "Zexion's in the hospital." I answered simply, reaching for my clothes on the desk next to Melody's bed. "You're going to see him? Right now? But we-" "Melody, he's important to me!" I growled, putting my pants and shirt on. "How are you going to get there?" Melody murmured. "I'm going to walk, obviously!" I scoffed.

"Let me come with you..." Melody whispered. "Fine." I agreed, putting my shoes on. Melody put dressed quickly and ran out of the room, and came back with a pair of keys in her hand. "Don't you have to drive with an adult the first two years?" I asked. "So? It's not like the pull over every teen who doesn't have an adult in the car." Melody said, walking past me.

On our way to the hospital I just felt angry. Angry at Zexion for attempting suicide. Angry at myself for being the cause of it. Angry that no one saw this coming sooner. _Zexion, you used to say that if you ever died young it would be with me. Why do you want to leave all alone?_

**_flashback_**

_"Why do your parents look at us like that?" I whispered quietly to Zexion. "Because they don't like me being gay." Zexion whispered back. "My friend's cousin killed herself because her parents hated her being a lesbian... Are you going to die too?" I asked, afraid of being alone. "You know a lot o dead homosexuals, don't you? And no, I won't leave you here. In fact if I had to... I'd take you with me. So you wouldn't have to be alone... How does that sound?" Zexion yawned. "I don't know... But at least I wouldn't be alone." I agreed, hugging Zexion closer to me._

_"Hey Dem?" Zexion looked at me, "Yeah?" "...I'm sorry my parents don't like us."_

* * *

><p>"Demyx we're here!" Melody was waving her hand in front of my face. "Demyx are you crying?" Melody sounded almost offended. "No. I was zoning out, that's all." I blinked away the tears and got out of the car. Xion was waiting on a bench outside the hospital, and when she spotted us she stood up.<p>

"Are we allowed to see him?" I asked. Xion shrugged, "I didn't want to ask until you got here." She said, leading us into the hospital and to the front desk. "Hi, can we see Zexion? The suicide patient in room C12?" She asked.

"Family only." The short looking lady said without looking up. "Works for me." I said, walking down the hallway, Xion leading. Zexion was just where Xion said he was. "Is he sleeping?" I wondered out loud. "Go check." Xion shoved me into the room, and she followed me in with Melody.

I saw the cuts all over his arm. But I saw bruises and hand marks on his face... _He wouldn't be able to hit himself that hard with his left hand._ I thought, seeing the red hand shape on his right cheek. "Hey... Hey Zexion?" I whispered, not getting close to him. "Zexion?" I touched his arm, moving it a little. "Ze-" "Shut up, I heard you the first time." Zexion muttered, not opening his eyes but moving his arm away from me.

"Did your mom... do that? ON your face?" I asked, resisting the urge to touch him again. "No. It was just some assholes on the street. I got home and my mom wasn't around, but... she found me and called 911. So no, I didn't attempt suicide, and no, I was not abused by my mother." Zexion glared at us. "Liar." I whispered too quietly for anyone to hear.

"Go now. I don't want to see any of you-" "Zexion!" A younger teenage girl stormed in the room and glared at Zexion, "I said no more cutting!" She growled. "Serena-" "No, I saved your ass and then you lie saying you won't cut anymore, and here we are two months later with you in the hospital!" The short girl ranted. "Hey who are you?" I asked. She turned around, "I- Oh, it's _you_." She crossed her arms and then turned back to Zexion.

"This is my step sister Serena... Serena this is Xion, Melody, and-" "I _know_ who they are." Serena flashed a glare at me. "Why does your sister act like I'm a terrible person?" I demanded. "Because. Now just leave."

**Zexion's POV**

While they were leaving, Melody placed a folded piece of paper next to me. After I was sure they were gone, I opened it. _No._ I thought in fear and disbelief.

_'I'll visit you at night once your body isn't so breakable.'_

What the hell did that mean? What the hell is her problem? !

* * *

><p><strong>:P well this is way longer than I wanted but okay!<strong>


	16. Four Memories Of Zexion Bonus Chapter

**Hellllllo! This is a Zemyx/Dexion _(i prefer calling it Zemyx) _pairing story. Chaptero **dieciséis**! ^_^ yes time skip to December! And btw, during flashbacks, anything not in italics is a stressed word. Unless it's a full on sentence, then it's someone talking in the present. Happens a lot in second flashback. this is a long bonus chapter btw. I wasn't going to add it, and I never had to. :) enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Demyx's POV<strong>

I was really worried about Zexion, because he was a liar. I was probably the only person in the world who could tell Zexion had been abused by his mother. What could have driven her so far? Then I thought..._ I kissed Zexion._ But his mother wasn't there. And that was such a long while ago.

"Demyx, stop looking at him all the time!" Melody demanded, hitting my arm. "I care about him, Melody, there's nothing wrong with worrying!" I didn't like how Melody was acting.I loved her, but, she was sometimes such a nag. So different from when she was fourteen.

I heard a tapping and looked down at my notebook, "Melody, again? Tonight? When can I get a break? My parents adore you, but they miss me! I'm barely at the house anymore, and the dog needs someone to take care of it so-" "It's because of Zexion, isn't it? I swear all you've ever thought about was getting back to Zexion and his emo half-assed self!" Melody growled, getting up and walking away.

"Melody, come back!" I begged, but she continued walking. Just afterwards I saw Zexion, sitting alone again, and struggling to read a book. He had a broken left arm and two broken fingers on his right hand. So trying to read must have been torture.

Zexion loved to read... and now he couldn't. It would be like if someone poked a hole in one ear and clogged the other. But Reading was something Zexion could do without getting hurt by something. Years ago he would tell me all of his hobbies never worked out.

"Hey Demyx, still staring at him?" I looked up to see Xion, staring down at me. "Yeah..." "Don't worry about him, I'm going to take him to dinner tonight and convince him to speak to any of us again!" Xion nodded with a smile.

"He's gay, and I don't think he'll take your offer-" "He will." Xion interrupted me like I was a child being proved wrong. "He used to be my best friend, remember? Before you moved here, I was his _best friend_!" She spoke like it was strange to say it. "I thought you were Roxas's best friend?" I wondered. "Yes, but _I_ was _Zexion's_ best friend. Oh fine let me explain," Xion sighed, sitting next to me.

**_flashback_**

* * *

><p>"So I was only five, and my parents were taking me to the park..."<p>

_"Hahaha! Namine fell down!" I laughed at my cousin, who cried. I ran away from everyone, across the playground, and under the slides. "Hey watch where you're going!" I looked to my left and saw a short tiny boy picking up a book, and wiped off the wood chips covering it._

_"Sorry!" I giggled. "Zexion? Zexion? Sweetie where are you!" A woman's voice called in the distance. The boy stood up, "I have to go, bye." He muttered, "I'm Xion! Do you like to read?" I asked, not caring that he was starting to walk away._

_"Yes." Was the simple answer I got from him. "Reading is yucky!" I stuck my tongue out. "You're weird, I don't like you." He said, stopping to look at me. "Meanie! Why can't we be friends?" I crossed my arms._

_"We can. But you're weird. I don't like you, weirdo." The boy stuck his tongue out at me._

_"Hey, you're a weirdo 'cause you like to read!" I also stuck my tongue out again._

_"Okay, then let's be friends, I'm Zexion."_

"He was a lot different when we were five. I was his only friend...but then, I got a stupid little crush on him in fourth grade. How embarrassing..."

_"Hey, Zexion!" I ran over to my friend, who was reading a book. "Xion I wanna read, go away." Zexion barely looked up._

_"Zexion there's something I have to tell you!" I whispered. "What?" Zexion put a piece of paper in his book and closed it. "I like you!" I whispered excitedly. "What?" Zexion looked confused. _

_"I said I like you!_ Like_ like you!" I giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "Eww!" Zexion rubbed his cheek like crazy. "That's so gross Xion!" He got up and stormed away. "What's wrong with that kid?" Namine asked, walking over to me._

_"He's a meanie!" I crossed my arms over my chest._

"It seems kinda silly, thinking about it now. He didn't talk to me all as much after that. I didn't understand then and I still don't understand. Why has one little kiss made him talk to me differently..."

_"Zexion, why don't you talk to me anymore? It's been two years! We're in a new school and the last thing you want to do is get lost without any friends!" We were both in our sixth grade homeroom waiting for our teacher to come into the class, and Zexion was across from me._

_"I know, I know. I don't know why I'm acting differently either. I've told you that every time you ask. Besides you're a girl... And boys aren't supposed to have their best friend a girl." Zexion sighed. _

_"Not unless they're a gay fag!" We heard some boy shout from a couple desks back. "Shut up Riku!" I yelled and threw my notebook at him. "Maybe he's right." Zexion whispered to me. "Well then maybe you should stop ignoring my other guy friends, so they won't think ur anti-social." I whispered back._

_"I don't like your friends." Zexion sighed and looked down at his desk. "Hey, what's wrong?" I frowned. "I'll tell you at lunch."_

"Like I knew he was gay! And he didn't even look upset when he was called those stupid rude things in class."

_"Zexion what's been getting at you?" I demanded. Zexion sighed and looked at the table, "I'm gay." _

_"What?" I asked, wondering if I heard him right. "I said I'm gay!" He repeated in a much more quiet whisper. "OH... Um... Okay..." It was too awkward for me to bear it. "Are you going to say I'm a fag too?" He growled._

_"N-No! I'm your one and only friend in the world! Why would I-" "So now you're pointing out that I have no friends!" Zexion was furious with me. But I was only trying to help._

_"That's not what I meant. I don't care if you're gay." I said quietly. _

* * *

><p>Xion looked back at Zexion, "And after that he talked to me even less... It's like he was looking for excuses to get away from me. Well, that's that." She finished. "You think he's okay?" I was asking myself the question, but figured asking Xion too would be better. "Demyx," I stopped and looked at Xion, "What?"<p>

"He's not. I think... I think he's hurting on the inside more than the outside right now. Think about how much you hurt him? I talked to Zexion a lot more when he turned twelve. I didn't know why until he said he met _you_. I think you're probably one of the three things in this world that keeps him from leaving it." Xion didn't seem all that 'smart' but she knew a lot more about Zexion than any one else could. _That includes me._

"And what are those things, then?" I sighed. "You, his books, and you." Xion left without letting me point out she said 'you' twice. I could remember the first day I met Zexion...

**_flashback again_**

* * *

><p><em>"Excuse me! Um, I just need to get over here, thanks! Hey can you- ow!" I was just trying to find out where my locker was. It was my first day at this new school, and I was so lost. "Um, can you tell me where-" "Move!" I was shoved aside, and hit someone else. They also shoved me away, and I tripped onto the floor. Someone stepped on my hand, and someone nearly tripped over my legs.<em>

_I scrambled to get away from the crowd of people, only to bang my head against an open locker door. I was so confused, and all I saw were people walking and running past me, hearing feet touch the floor and metal slamming open and shut. So many people were talking, _so many_. But before I could scream in terror of being so helplessly lost, someone tapped me on the shoulder._

_"Wh-what? What is it!" I looked up, to see a boy with strangely colored hair covering half of his face, wearing black jeans and a mid-sleeved, solid grey shirt. "I need to open my locker..." He said, gesturing to the locker pressed against my back. "I'm sorry." I practically crawled to the side, and another person stepped on my hand.  
>"Ah!" I pulled it away and held it tightly. <em>

_It hurt so badly. Was it broken? Or fractured? Or sprained? Or- "Are you alright? That looked like it hurt." My thoughts were broken by the boy again. "What? No. No I'm f-fine!" I replied, standing up still holding my hand. "Only sixth graders look so lost. But only in the beginning of the year. You don't look like a sixth grader and I've never seen you before... Are you new or something?" He asked blandly, glancing at my hand._

_"Yes... I am..." I stumbled over my words, hoping he wouldn't be like the terrible kids at my last school and beat me up for being 'a loser'. A bell rang and suddenly there were a less kids at their lockers. _

_"That's the first warning bell. Then there's another one in two minutes, and a final bell another minute later. Do you need help with something?" He was... smiling? No it was barely a smile. Not even half a smile. Maybe it was fake, like pity._

_"No." I lied hopelessly. His small smile disappeared into a frown, and he open his locker, like our conversation had never happened. Another bell rang, and there were even less students in the hallway._

_"I'm Zexion. Yes my hair color is natural, I'm not emo, I'm not popular, and, I was only trying to be nice." He sighed, handing me a folded paper and closing his locker. "What's-" "It's a map to the school. It only has the first three floors, no basement on there. Sorry." He said and started walking down the hallway. _

_I was tempted to thank him, but all I managed to spit out was, "I'm Demyx!" For a second, Zexion slightly turned his head, but didn't stop walking. _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Serena's POV<span>**

Zexion, lately, had been very quiet. He only talked to me when I asked him to feed the cat, with the only reply being 'sure'. He seemed so scared of doing anything wrong. Any time mom wasn't cleaning, Zexion was. Doing as many chores as he could. He had no allowance, yet he did it anyway.

When did he ever become so stressed? Maybe it was that first day we moved to here, and he came home that day looking devastated. But he was different before then. Even slightly, he seemed... happier? No. It was like he was okay with how things were... Like he was fine and safe from a distance.

**_flashback_**

* * *

><p><em>Three months ago my father began to date a fairly young woman who worked at the restaurant in the fancy part of town. Two months ago we were invited over for dinner. A month and a half ago we learned that the woman had a fifteen year old son. 'Why haven't we seen him?' I asked. 'He likes to be alone.' Was all the woman would answer with.<em>

_A month ago we were invited again, just like we had every Friday for those weeks. I decided to use the bathroom, and was told where to go. It was dark in the hallway I was going down, and I nearly forgot which door it was._

_And then I saw the shine of someones eye looking at me, and I nearly jumped when the eye disappeared and the door it was hiding behind slammed. I was scared into remembering which door to take by the slam and hurried into the bathroom. Apparently the woman wasn't kidding when she said her son liked to be alone._

_Two weeks ago I noticed there were no phones in the house. No electronics besides lights, the woman's cellphone, a television, and kitchen appliances. If that teenager had nothing to entertain himself but cable, why wasn't he ever in the living room when we visited? It was on the opposite side of the house, so it wasn't like he had to be near us. _

_Once again I went to the bathroom, except when I turned the knob to enter it was pushed closed again. I hadn't even thought of knocking, since I had only seen the teenager once. And it was only his eye. I awkwardly apologized and hoped he would leave the bathroom. What if he was so anti-social he wouldn't leave until he was sure we were gone? That was what creeped me out._

_One week ago we decided to come over for a surprise visit. Which I knew from the beginning would not go well. We knocked on the door, and the woman opened the door, surprised, but willingly she let us in._

_I gasped 'Whoa look at his hair!' I was honestly freaking out at the teenager's hair, because it was so weird. I didn't know what color it would be defined, but I thought it was awesome. _

_Today we are going back to the woman's house for our scheduled visit. "You let him dye his hair? That's so cool!" I smiled at my dad, who shook his head. I had been begging him to let me dye my hair black for two years. "No." The woman replied blandly. "Oh... cool he's a rebel! Oh my gosh is he in a gang?" I gasped. My father gave me a warning glance and looked back at the woman._

_"No, of course not. He was born with that hair color." The woman answered. "Whaaaat? No way!" I laughed. "That's what the doctors said, too. But... I just ignored them. There was nothing wrong with Zexion when he was born. Though I tried to tell him to dye his hair to a more... normal hair color, he never listened to me." The woman sighed._

_"What kind of name is Zexion?" I asked, getting a shocking glance from my father. I covered my mouth, realizing how rude it sounded. "Serena, that's enough! Apologize!" My father ordered, embarrassed. "Sorry." I twiddled with my thumb and stared at the table. _

_"I'm gonna go to the bathroom now..." I muttered, standing up and practically running off. Once again I didn't knock and just opened the door. "Oh..." I walked out again and closed the door. Moments later it opened again and Zexion walked out, "Learn to knock." He said simply and stepped into a different room, slamming the door behind him._

_A year or so passes, and instead of a visit to the woman's house again, we're taken to her work to eat. "Serena, I'm going to marry Trisha. She's going to be you new mom..." My dad explained awkwardly. My mother had died in a car accident when I was four, and I survived._

_"Wait... does that mean Zexion's going to be my brother?" I asked, gulping at how completely humiliating it would be to have friends come over and them asking "hey who's that" or "what's that room?" or "oh my gosh someone was just staring at me!" and having to tell them it was my anti-social, rude, excuse for a step brother._

_"Yes but you don't have to talk to him." The woman said coldly. Then she saw the confusion on my father's face and added, "Too much... at first!"_

_It was several weeks later that a wedding was taking place. We did not see many people on Zexion's family's side of the church. And Zexion was all the way in the back, reading a book, not paying attention at all, it seemed. Though I was glad that he didn't look very anti-social, and just bored at the most. _

It was not too long after the wedding, that Zexion had started to beg our mom to move. I didn't understand why he wanted to move all of a sudden, but eventually she had agreed. I know now, why he wanted to move back to this place.

_We had just moved into a new house, that apparently was 'old' to Zexion and our mother, since they lived here before. Zexion seemed overly excited this morning, and I had to ask why. "Are you okay? You look... excited." I asked,brushing past him to get into the bathroom. "I'm... just going to see a friend of mine today... I haven't talked to them in three years." Zexion explained, walking into the bathroom after me._

_"I'm trying to brush my teeth!" I complained. "I'm trying to brush my hair." Zexion retorted, trying to get a space in the mirror. "Why can't you have a normal haircut?" I muttered. "Have you seen the people in this town, Serena? This _is_ normal..." He sighed, rushing past me and out of the bathroom._

* * *

><p>But since then, he's been going nowhere but down... so far down it's hard to try and get him back up again. It's like my mother only pretends to care when others are around. And my father is barely around when Zexion is. I don't think he likes him too much. So I'm left to clean up the mess that is my step-brother. I'm stuck cleaning off his cuts and lending him cover-up for when he's forced to wear shorter sleeves.<p>

I had to check on Zexion as often as possible, to see if he was cutting, and to try and convince him not to. And If I ever did find him cutting, it was hard to tell him to stop. Sometimes, if I ever found him, he would just drop the knife in his hands. And ignore me. Let me clean up the mess. Liek everyone was making me do. Once or twice, I caught some tears on Zexion's face.

But I never dared bring it up or hint that I even saw. I never knew exactly how he was feeling but I knew that it had to revolve around misery. I never liked cleaning up the blood on the knife, the floor, and his arms, but... If I wasn't doing any of it then one day he would bleed and die. And I knew in my gut that one day I was going to find him dead.

But I could just try to keep him breathing, until he either got real help or stopped all together. By death or by free will, I didn't know.

**Zexion's POV**

I didn't look at people. I didn't care if they judged me, because not many people judged, and if they did they more or less kept it to themselves. I felt so empty inside. But I was too much of a wimp to end it with just a slit to the throat. "Hey!" I suddenly looked up and Xion was right in my face. "Xion? What is it?" I tossed my book onto the table and looked at my ex-friend again.

"Eat dinner with me tonight. Out of your house, in public. You haven't done that since-" "Since _Demyx._" I finished for her. "Well, yes, but that's not the point." Xion sighed. "Well you can go alone." I protested. "What? No, you're coming with me." Xion insisted. "Why should I? I'm not your friend anymore Xion. Why won't you all just leave me alone? And tell Demyx to stop looking at me." I grumbled.

"There's no reason for you to be so damn depressed! S-so what if you're not with Demyx? That's not a reason to go off and cut yourself and make everyone else feel like there's nothing they can do." Xion's words barely stung at all. But it hurt just a little...

Without even grabbing my book, I brushed past Xion and outside through the door on the opposite side of the lunch room. It was one of those days where it was sunny but there were just too many clouds to let any light through for more than a minute.

"Zexion." I turned around and glared at Demyx, "What the hell do you _want_?" I demanded furiously. "Please just talk to me... In private." Demyx was looking at the ground. I scoffed and walked away from the lunch tables and turned around a corner. No one was supposed to come over here because it was so close to the buliding with all the machinery for the school.

"Zexion, you lied to me." Demyx sounded so mad... Why was he mad? "What are you t-" "Some people beat you up? That's such a lie! You think I don't know what happened? Your mom got pissed off at you and hurt you! You really thought I would belive anything but that? I've seen you get hurt by your parents all the time, and I'd see the marks when you were at school too!" Demyx was mad because I lied about _that_?

"Demyx just leave me al-" "No! Shut up with that crap! You... you can't push me away anymore!Do you even remember what I said... about your stupid parents?" Demyx looked at my broken arm with a hurt look on his face.

**_flashback...again_**

* * *

><p><em>Why do I keep asking my parents why they don't like me anymore? All they end up doing is hitting me. "Hey, you.. you have a bruise on your arm..." Demyx gestured to the dark purple mark near my wrist. "Um... Yeah." I couldn't just pretend it wasn't there... <em>

_"What did you do?" Demyx asked. "I fell... Down the stairs..." I lied, mentally hitting myself because if I fell down the stairs anyone would think it was worse. "Oh my god are you serious?" Demyx gasped, fear in his eyes. "No! I mean... Kind of... I fell down stairs but i-it was just a little bit of stairs. And they were soft!" Lie after lie, it just made me feel sick. I liked Demyx. He was... really sweet. And I hated lying to him._

_It just felt wrong. _

_The next day I came to school with another bruise, and Demyx was upset about it. "You should get some new stairs." He suggested, not looking at me. We both knew that what Demyx said was to hide the fact of his suspicion that I was being abused. _

_We were in eighth grade when I decided that I loved Demyx, and I let him come over my house as often as possible. At first my parents never even suspected I was extremely in love with him. I think they thought I was normal and bringing home some random guy friend like boys are supposed to do. And I never suspected that Demyx liked me the way I loved him... But I invited him to my house again, and he was way too anxious, even for his usual self._

_"Zexion, if I tell you something really secret will you promise not to hate me?" Demyx asked, sitting on my bed with a lost look on his face. "I won't hate you for anything." I promised, wondering what would make him think I could hate him for anything at all. _

_"I'm gay... and... I... like you... No, no, I... um... I-I..." Demyx looked so scared it almost made me want to kiss him... Wait no, it _did_ make me want to kiss him. "You're gay?" I asked, and noticed how bland I sounded. "I'm sorry!" Demyx whimpered, looking down. "For what? So am I." I said with a shrug. "You're kidding..." Demyx didn't believe me._

_"No I'm not..." I insisted, sitting next to Demyx and resisting the urge to force a kiss onto him. "Before I moved, my friend died... Because her parents beat her to death... Because she was dating this other girl." Demyx whispered and then looked at me, "Are your parents hurting you, too?" _

_If I lied to him he might just never believe anything I ever said. "Don't tell anyone." I answered seriously, wondering the same thing about Demyx. But I never saw a scratch on him. So he probably either never told his parents, or... he's lying? "My parents don't really care that I like boys. My friend said I was lucky. I didn't know why until it said on the news that her parents beat her to death, because she was who she was." Demyx rested his head on my shoulder._

_I wanted to get away from him. Demyx was innocent. My parents would hate him, maybe even beat him if they ever found out he was gay. "Demyx stop that... My parents won't... They won't let you over anymore if they see you doing that!" I protested, pulling away reluctantly._

_Demyx frowned, "I'm sorry..." Demyx scooted away from me, and I saw a tear fall from his face to his legs. I felt so guilty that I blurted, "I love you let me kiss you." And instantly slammed my head into my pillow in embarrassment._

_I felt really warm, and came to the conclusion that Demyx was laying next to me, too close maybe. I lifted my head, "Demyx... I just said..." "I know. Can you just never lie about when your parents hurt you?" Demyx asked quietly. _

_"Alright... can I kiss you now?" I asked, sitting up. "Nooooo!" Demyx shook his head, "We're not even dating, sheeeesh!" He mumbled, looking away. _

* * *

><p>"What about it?" I asked, scorning the memory. "You remember it?" Demyx seemed surprised. "Yeah. What about it?" I repeated, angry. "You said-" "Yes I <em>know<em> what I said! What about it?" I demanded. "You said you loved me! You don't even act like you love me now! I know you still do but you won't show it! It isn't fair-" "What isn't fair is that I have an abusive mom, a neglecting step-dad, a step-sister who has to take care of me half the time, a bitch trying to ruin my life and succeeding, and you're pretending your straight for someone!" I yelled.

"I am not-" "You are pretending! You won't love me like you love her! And I can't love you like she does! I can't do anything for you in the first place! You love Melody but not because you're straight, you love her because she's not me! She's not like me! Her family won't beat you up, her family isn't like mine! I'm just a waste of space and Melody is just... better! So yes I know I said I loved you, but I already told you, that I can't anymore! I'm not her!" I wanted to hit Demyx. But my injured arms wouldn't allow it.

"Zexion-" "NO! Demyx, just stop! Leave me alone! Damnit!" I yelled louder and hit Demyx with my broken arm. Demyx was shocked but I didn't care. And the words fell out of my mouth, "Just die so i can get on with my life!" And Demyx froze. I couldn't stand it, the way I could tell just how much he was feeling. I left him there, stunned and helpless.

"Hey, Zexion, come here." I heard Melody's growl, and felt someone's hand grab my broken arm and force me through the crowd of people in the halls. She shoved me through a door leading to the outside again, "You're supposed to leave my boyfriend alone!" She snapped, punching me in my arm. "I sent that picture to your mom by the way! My friend took it and showed it to me!" Melody confessed, punching my arm again.

"You stupid gay jerk! Demyx is mine and all you do is hurt him! In three months I'm coming for you, understand? I'm going to make you suffer like you never have before! You'll never be able to look at Demyx again without wanting to die!" She threatened, grabbing my right hand in hers and squeezing my broken fingers. I didn't show that I was in agony, I only gritted my teeth and hoped it would end.

"Don't, hurt, _my_, boyfriend!" She growled, punching my arm after every word she said. "You can get arrested for this, I hope you know." I spat at her, holding back the scream that were clawing their way up my throat. "And who would believe you? That a girl with constant health problems beat up and bullied a teenager who is a boy and is gay?" She had a deadly truthful point.

With a final punch to my broken arm and a shove to the ground, she left. After a minute, I screamed with all the pain that she had caused me. Emotional and physical, from before and from now. I was going insane... So insane! _Why did this have to happen to me? Why did I have to be gay! I hate it! _

I heard school bell after school bell ring, until I heard the rampaging sound of students leaving the building. I finally pulled myself off the ground, and slowly, but surely, started to walk home.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it! Four completely different memories of Zexion from four different people, and the touch of the new and improved bitch Melody! And if any of u are wondering, I was listening to hollywood undead the whole time I wrote this chapter. It took me nearly a week to pick who would have the memories and how they would go. UUUUUUGGGGHHHHHHH! Xion's memory was SUCH A PAIN since I only just recently decided Xion should have a bigger part in the story. (i always thought she would be Zexion's best friend but I never thought of making it a big deal in the story until a couple chapters ago) <strong>

**Okay, here's the general status of some of the characters who appear often.**

**Xion: Straight. Ex-bestfriend of Zexion. Girlfriend of Axel. Upset about her social life in general.  
><strong>Axel: Straight. Boyfriend of Xion. Despises Melody with a passion from rejection and because he knows she's a controlling bitch. <strong>  
>Demyx: Gay. Ex of Zexion. Boyfriend to Melody. Annoyed with Melody and slightly in love with Zexion. I SAID SLIGHTLY!<br>****Zexion: Gay. Ex of Demyx. Depressed, currently cutting, abused mentally and physically by parents and Melody. On the edge of suicide.  
>Melody: Straight. Girlfriend of Demyx. Obsessed with keeping Demyx to herself. Ruining Zexion's life as much as possible.<br>Serena: N/A. Step-sister of Zexion. Friend to Melody's cousin. Hopelessly preventing Zexion from committing suicide, but knows she won't be able to save him in the end.  
><strong>**Trisha: Straight. Mother to Zexion and Step-mother to Serena. Extremely abusive and homophobic. Neglects Zexion.**

**i did tht so tht u all have an update on the characters. -.- because one or two fans were a little confused and i promised i would put an update soon and I was supposed to do it two chapters ago...**


	17. Melody Really Is A

**Hellllllo! This is a Zemyx/Dexion _(i prefer calling it Ze_myx) pairing story. Chaptero **diecisiete****! ur gonna hate this yes u are... dont be hatin lol HEY I GAVE U AN BONUS CHAPTER SO ENJOY THESE BOTH, DAMNIT! ****

* * *

><p><strong>Serena's POV<strong>

"Zexion! No don't do it- ZEXION!" I screamed.

_three hours ago_

For days, Zexion hadn't been cutting himself. I was glad. Maybe he'd just... stopped trying to end his life. I didn't know. But when I would check on him he would be sitting on his bed, staring at the cat, or the window, or the floor. It was different every day. And as I check in on him now, Zexion was staring at his laptop screen. "What on earth are you doing?" I sighed.

"It won't be long before this arm heals..." Was all I got in response. His voice was cold. His expression blank. And his room had the feeling of a dead person. In some ways, Zexion was already dead. There had been recently being pulled away from everything. I didn't even know if he was still going to school. But it seemed that he and everything he was decided to simply die.

It was like he was slowly turning into nothing. Could his depression taken it's final stage and start killing Zexion? Like a bug eating him alive from the inside until there was nothing left? Even though he stopped cutting, I still knew he was going to die from something soon. It was more than a gut feeling now. I was sad to know that for months I knew my step-brother was slowly dying. From depression? Starvation? I still don't know.

I had often seen the teenager Zexion had claimed to love, Demyx, walk by with a dog. I didn't know nor cared if it was his dog or not but I knew he was hoping to see Zexion. But not all too many days ago, he stopped walking by. And if I think about it now, Zexion had started his decline in everything in his life around the same time.

"Zexion... You're going to die in this house if you just sit there all day and night." I bluntly stated, looking at the floor and then back at Zexion. "I know." Zexion agreed, closing his laptop and glancing at me. "I can't stop it." I said, stating the obvious and useless. "No, but you'll try. Off you go, little sister." Zexion rolled his eyes and closed his pitch black curtains. "Zexion..." I sighed, staring at the curtains, "How can you not care?"

"I do care." Zexion protested weakly. I had nothing left to say so I left. I rushed into my room and began to search the phone book for this 'Demyx's' number. I wouldn't tell him Zexion was slowly dying in this house, but I would demand to know if he had purposely caused any of it.

After nearly three hours of searching the internet and the book, I got the correct number. "Hello?" I heard the cheerful voice of what I assumed to be as Demyx. "He's dying. What did you do to make him so depressed?" Okay, so my plan failed. Big whoop.

"Wh-what? Who is this? No prank calls on Christmas!" He sounded annoyed. "This is Serena. Zexion's sister. He's dying of depression. Sooner or later he's going to drop. What did you do?" I growled. "What are you talking about?" Demyx's voice was quiet and confused. "He's not going to last more than a month or so, at the most. I think you did something to him." I huffed.

"I haven't talked to him in days. In fact I've barely seen him." I heard a confused reply. "Come and talk to him, or something." I sighed. "I can't. Zexion and I don't talk anymore. For special reasons."

I was nearly outraged by the response. "Listen here, you fool! I lied! I don't know if he'll last another day! He looks ready to drop right-" I heard a thump and stopped speaking. "Hello?" I heard on the phone. "Too late." I hissed, hanging up. I stormed into Zexion's room and saw the knife in his hands, he was on the floor, blood everywhere. "What the hell!" I gasped.

I saw him draw the knife up to his neck, and I almost froze in disbelief.

"Zexion! No don't do it- ZEXION!" I screamed, running over to him before he could finish the cut. "Serena just... just let it go." I heard Zexion mutter. "Let me just bleed here. You can check on me in the morning." He half laughed half snifffled. "No are you taking drugs? " I scolded, grabbing the blanket from Zexion's bed and practically trying to mend it to his neck. "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere. Or do anything!" I said, running out of the room and grabbing the first aid kit.

I had to buy a new one since most of the supplies had been wasted on Zexion's depression. When I got back in the room Zexion was crying softly, and I had no more pity left in me to ignore it. "Zexion-" "Nothing's going to change. I'll always be a stupid plaything for whoever decides they can use me." He interrupted, staring at the ceiling. I cried with him at that point. But it wasn't much for anyone to notice

I picked up his cellphone from the desk next to us and called Demyx again, "Do you have any idea what's happening? Do y-" "Sorry, Demyx can't come to phone right now, we're in the middle of something... Mmmm, tell Zexion that Demyx doesn't care about him anymore. And that I'm still coming for him. God damn, actually put Zexion on the phone." I heard a harsh female tone. But I couldn't tell who it was.

I handed the phone to Zexion, "It's for you?" I was baffled. After a few moments Zexion threw the phone across the room and it burst into pieces against the wall. "What happened!" I was in such shock. "I hate that bitch! I hate her!" Zexion growled, looking at the many phone bits. "Mom's going to kill you..." I whispered in awe. "I know! Damnit I hate that bitch too!" Zexion growled.

* * *

><p>It had been a few weeks since Zexion's suicide attempt. And I knew he stopped cutting by now. Because he wasn't even depressed anymore, just always angry and fighting with my step-mom. Refusing to let her lay a hand on him. It was the new year break, and Zexion was so much different it almost scared me.<p>

He was always reading, still, but if he wasn't reading he was yelling with his mom. His flesh and blood. The woman who brought him into this world, and wanted him out. Once during the break Demyx had knocked on the door. And he was chased away by Zexion's mom. it didn't seem right to even call her my step-mom, or my normal mom.

Sometimes Zexion, though not depressed, would cry. I knew it was because he was stressed out and pissed off, but at least he wasn't dead. At least he was over Demyx. At least he hadn't been all too pissed when he heard that Demyx got his girlfriend Melody pregnant.

* * *

><p><strong>:O OMFG! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? hey guess what? The next chapter is the big surprise you've all been waiting for! :3 I know how angry you all are. But Melody will only get worse and worse! XD And poor zexy, he's so confused.<strong>


	18. The Big Surprise

**Hellllllo! This is a Zemyx/Dexion _(i prefer calling it Zemyx) _pairing story. Chapter eighteen! ^_^ yes time skip to the end of January! Hello, everyone. Mad about chapter 17? Want Melody to die? Want me to FINALLY put demyx and zexy together? Well, read on and find a surprise somewhere in the chapter! If you want a BIG spoiler or an idea used without any questions asked, find the secret message I put in this chapter! huzzah**

**NOTE: Any and all grammar will be fixed within the next three days. thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Serena's POV<strong>

It was January. It was very cold, and school always seemed cold too... Everyone looked strange. But **I** passed it off my mind as the cold weather getting to everybody. I passed my junior high midterms with all **A**'s. And I was put into the high school. It was kind of scary here. Everyone was so tall, and smart, and I was newer than new. _I'**m** a transfer student, technically._

I tried to ignore everyone, because who knows how they would react to some junior high school student who got an honor's transfer into _this_ school. I scanned my schedule, and was excited to learn that lunch was in five minutes. Honestly, how do you wake up at 6 a.m., get dressed, and go to school for about six hours just to eat a lunch when in not even an hour after 'lunch' we got to go home?

High school sucks, I don't know what I was thinking when I accepted the transfer offer. Oh wait, I know why. To please my parents and keep an eye on my homosexual step-brother. _**T**hat's why._

A bell **r**ang and I pressed myself against a wall, trying not to get trampled b**y** hungry teenagers. And after most of the craziness had passed, I stepped into the crowd and followed the minuscule signs on the walls listing off what was in which hallway.

I really hate h**i**gh school, actually. I smelled the familiar scent of poorly cooked food and knew in an instant I was nearing the lunch room. But as I walked in I froze. There were so many people! How would I find a place to sit...?

"You're Zexion's little sister!" I tur**n**ed and saw the girl Xion standing behind me. "Yeah." I nodded. "Why are you here? I thought you were in a middle school?" She asked, confused. "Honor's Transfer thing. Where's my brother?" I had no interest with her. "He... Uh... He doesn't go to lunch... His whole schedule was changed one day and now when he comes to school, he's just so angry and..." Xion trailed off with a sigh.

"Where is he then?" I demanded more harshly. "He's probably in the library... H-hey can you make sure he isn't cuttin**g**? I know, it's not my business anymore, but I can't stand it when he cuts, it drives me insane!" Xion pleaded in a stressed tone.

She had bags under her eyes. "You've been the one calling Zexion all night and day?" I questioned curiously. For the past month or so Zexion's phone would ring at least once an hour. For most of the day, every day. "What? Oh, I only call him once a day... So no. When you're in high school you have a lot of homework and projects that will keep you up for at leas**T** 48 hours." Xion lied poorly, smiling. What part she was lying about? I didn't know.

"Um, the library is up the stairs and takes up most of that hallway, it's n**o**t hard to miss." Xion explained, and left I followed her directions to the library, and walked around. If Zexion was here, I'd find him.

"Excuse me can I help you?" A middle-aged woman asked. "I'm actually looking for my **B**rother. I just transferred and I know he's here so I was hoping he could help me out with some stuff." It wasn't a total lie.

"Oh what do**e**s he look like?" The librarian asked sweetly. "Uhhh, he's kinda short, blue eyes, and his hair is a slate blue purple color almost, and-" "Oh him...? He's in a corner somewhere, reading on the floor." The librarian snorted, turning and walking away.

Obviously my brother hadn't made himself well known in the right **W**ays... But there he was, in a corner eyes closed, book in hand, and, ear phones in each ear. "Sleeping in school?" I sighed **h**umorously, snatching the book away from him.

He didn't move. "Oh re**a**l funny." I scoffed, reaching down to pick up the mp3player by his feet. "Sheesh why do you listen to such depressing stuff?" I muttered, looking through the music. I turned up the volume really loud on a song and Zexion's eyes shot open and he hi**t** his head on the wall behind him, gasping.

"What the hell!" He growled, scrambling to his feet and taking back his mp3 player and book. "Xion told me to make sure **You** weren**'**t cutting. Why does she look like she was hit by a bus?" I asked.

"Xion? She needs to leave me alone, I've told he**r** at l**e**ast twenty times now that we aren't friends..." Zexion grumbled, putting his book and mp3 player in his bag. "Well still, why **D**oes she look like crap?" I asked. "Axel broke up with her a week ago, she was cr**ying** on the phone for two hours. I guess she's still not over it." Zexion shrugged, starting to walk away.

I followed, "Who's Axel?" I ques**T**ioned. "A friend of Xion's. They both used to be close to me. Them and Xion's cousin Namine who's currently dating Roxas. They're all pretty friendly with each other... And they spend a lot of time with Demyx since... Well never mind that. I'm going to skip the rest of school so why don't you go tell Xion that I'm fine." Zexion suggested hastily, turning a c**o**rner.

But I continued to follow, "Why did you talk with her for two hours?" I asked another question. "Because Xion's a...-" Zexion didn't finish, but stopped walking. "Why do you want to know?" He demanded, looking at me with contempt. I crossed my arm**S**, "Because I know you and her used to be best friends." I retorted. "How?" Zexion was bewildered. "A friend of a friend who has a cousin who has a friend who is, Xion." I explained with a smirk.

"Hmph. You want me to tell you my life story? Fine, let's go," Z**e**xion scoffed, op**e**ning a door that went outside and walking out of it. I was afraid a teacher or something would see, but I ran out the door and walked down the metal staircase carefully**.**

"Xion's a minor cutter. Emphasis on minor, don't go chasing her down saying she's emo, because she isn't!" Zexion said, sitting down on a random boulder. "She's a hypocrite then." I growled, sitting on the other side of the boulder. "From everything I've seen she's only cut three time. When her Aunt died. When she was diagnosed with skin cancer... which she doesn't have anymore. And then when she was talking with me on the phone she said she couldn't deal with the 'loneliness'. I just wanted to tell her she had no idea what the word meant, but, whatever." Zexion muttered.

"Did she know you were gay when you were first friends?" I asked. Zexion froze, and then had this strange look on his face, like he was staring at something I couldn't see. "No... She's the reason that... mom hates me. Or at least, it's what started it." Zexion said, snapping back to reality. "Why?" I gasped. "That doesn't matter. It's really small when you think about it anyways." Zexion sighed.

Zexion didn't enjoy telling me what he was telling. There was just a vibe coming off of him that said 'you don't deserve to know anything'. And when he stopped talking, it was snowing and freezing cold out. "You should just be friends with Xion. She'll tell you something eventually. You're like her except recently she's not as pretty as she used to be." My brother laughed. And it seemed odd, hearing a laugh from him.

Like Xion said, Zexion was usually just angry. Zexion's cellphone rang and he picked it up, glaring at it like it had just slapped him in the face and said 'you're emo'. And the thought of that happening made me start laughing. "Fine, you answer it!" Zexion growled, tossing me the slim black cancer-causing device. "Um, hello?" I awkwardly asked, answering it.

"Where's Zexion?" It was Demyx. "He doesn't want to talk to you." I said flatly. "I need to talk to him, it's important!" The teenager fretted. I sighed, looking at Zexion, "He says it's important."

"That's what he said the last hundred times!" Zexion snorted. "He said you're a liar." I spoke into the phone. "But... I need someone to talk to! M-Melody just got hit by a car and... and I don't know who to talk to!" I heard him whimper. I tossed the phone back to Zexion, "His girlfriend just got whacked by a bus and is in the hospital I guess. He says he needs someone to talk to..." I explained, sliding off the cold rock and walking towards the street.

Moments later, Zexion was next to me, no longer on his phone. "She was hit by the car this morning. She just has broken ribs and can never walk on her left ankle again... Plus, she miscarried. And Demyx is freaking out..." He explained with a blank expression on his face.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry, say that again? You mean that Melody, who was _pregnant_, got hit by a car, her baby is _dead_, and Demyx wants to talk to _you_ about it?" I scoffed. "I told him it wasn't my problem and that he could take care of his whore by himself, without bothering me about it. Then he started swearing and acting like I was some jerk." Zexion shrugged, beginning to walk with me down the side walk.

"Do you hate him?" I asked, an idea forming in my head. "Yes. But I hate Melody more." Zexion admitted, not stopping. "Then get a girlfriend." I suggested simply. "What? I'm-" "I know you're gay. That's why I'm telling you. If Demyx can change from gay as a school-girl to straight as a pole, I think you can pretend to at least be in a relationship with a girl." I said, knowing how shallow and bastardy the idea was.

"You're on drugs, Serena. Everyone knows I'm gay. Plus the only women who would be too stupid to care are probably not enough to drive Demyx off a cliff." Zexion obviously did not like the idea of being in a relationship with a girl.

"If only there were someone as drop dead gorgeous as me with brains and the love of furry innocent, fluffy puppies!" I gasped dramatically. "That's incest, Serena!" Zexion turned around and stared at me in horror.

My jaw dropped, and I slapped him, "I didn't mean it like that, idiot!" I growled. "Just making sure..." Zexion muttered, turning and starting to walk again. "Maybe incest isn't a bad idea? I mean if we find a distant cousin-" "Serena!" "I know, I'm kidding!" I laughed.

"How about..." I started as we neared our street, "Xion?" I suggested quickly. Zexion laughed this time, "Xion wouldn't agree. She wouldn't hurt Demyx like that." He explained, glancing at me before continuing towards the house. "Well maybe, even if she knows it'll upset someone else, she's getting a benefit..." I pressed.

"What do you mean?" Zexion was interested now. "You said she was so lonely that she cut herself, and I figured, since you two were best friends, she wouldn't mind having you around. I mean she does call you once a day, right?" I chuckled, knowing that Zexion was taken off guard. "Xion was like a sister to me!" He protested. "_Was?_ Wait so when did this sister thing stop?" I questioned, stepping in front of him and walking backwards.

"Fourth grade. We grew apart." Zexion answered hurriedly, walking past me and onto the path leading to the house. When we were both in the house, our mother was waiting.

This couldn't be good...

**Zexion's POV**

"We've been invited to a wedding." My mother stated flatly. "Okay, who's wedding is it?" Serena asked excitedly. "Your father's cousin. He's marrying a woman named Laurel Lynn. She actually lives in this town, isn't that surprising?" My mother exPlained.

But I was frozen. "Lynn...?" Wasn't that Melody's last name? "Okay." I muttered quickly, heading upstairs to my room. Minutes passed and my phone rang. I answered it carefully. "Hello-" "Zexion you're going to be related to Melody!" Demyx spoke so quickly it was almost hard to understand him. "I... I am?" I asked dumbly. "Yes, you are! Her aunt just said she was getting married to Alexander Hayes and that some of his family lived in this town. Your step-sister is the only student in the whole _city_ with that last name..." Demyx explained.

"Demyx why are you telling me this?" I spoke slowly, feeling sick. "B-Because! You're going to be related to my _girlfriend_ which is weird!" Demyx pointed out. I was angry, and I blurted out, "Well isn't that nice for you? Well guess what? I also have a nice pretty girlfriend! I don't have to watch you and Melody be the dirtiest whores in the state anymore! Now I have a _distraction!_" I snarled, hanging up and instantly vomiting on my desk.

_Thank goodness it's metal and not wood._ I thought, knowing it would be easier to clean. I was going to be related to _Melody._ And I lied to Demyx saying I had a _girlfriend_. I threw up again.

"Damn... it to... hell!" I sneered, trying not to pass out. "What the- ew!" Serena shrieked, seeing the vomit on my desk. "A towel... and some cleaning supplies... and a trash can... would be nice." I said, and Serena ran off.

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later<strong>

I cleaned up the mess and pondered what I would do and say the next day. I couldn't just lie and say I had a girlfriend but didn't know where she was or something...

_'How about... Xion?'_

Serena's suggestion rang in my head, over and over. I sighed and picked up my phone, only for it to ring. It was... Xion. "Speak of the devil." I answered. "What?" Xion sounded confused. "I was just going to call you to ask you something." I explained.

"Oh... shoot for it." Xion was happier than the way she really was at school. "I am literally trying to hurt Demyx's feelings, and I decided that so both you and me were less... 'alone' I could date you as payback." I sighed in honesty. I couldn't lie, not to Xion.

"Wait, you're saying you want to pretend to date me... to hurt Demyx?" Xion sounded appalled. "You don't have to. I just thought-" "Okay." Xion agreed before I could finish. Did she realLy just agree?

"You're serious?" I almost laughed. "Demyx and Melody haven't... They haven't been the same since a couple months ago. R-remember when I said Axel broke up with me? Well... I'm still ticked off about what really happened..." Xion's voice sounded depressing. "It was Serena's idea for me to date you..." I muttered.

"Well I don't care. I don't think I care about anything anymore... I'll talk to you tomorrow." Xion sighed and hung up.

_What the hell did I just do?_ I wondered.

* * *

><p><strong>A few people said Zexion deserved someone too. And this was the best idea I could come up with. I, am, a failure.<strong>  
><strong>If you got the message put it in a PM or a review. If you are right you get one request and only ONE request. This excludes the following;<br>****Rated M content  
>Automatic end to the story<br>Natural disasters **

**Yes, you CAN kill off a character if you want. I know at least one or two of you might be interested. *sarcasm* But no horrible painful deaths! I don't want to see "OMFG MAKE MELODY BE EATEN ALIVE BY A BEAR!"**

**Anything else is fine. HINT: It's in a song. And It's 'bold'. lol I know none of you will be able to get it right muahahahahahaha! Only one winner... srry **

**And another hint: The song's NAME is in lines.**


	19. FINALLY!

**Hellllllo! This is a Zemyx/Dexion _(i prefer calling it Ze_myx) pairing story. Chapter 19. Woo, intimate, much?  
>I swear if you complain about the frickin grammar and spelling you can suck it. <strong>

* * *

><p>Demyx's POV<p>

At school, I saw Xion and Zexion sit next to each other at lunch. I stared, completely confused. Xion and Zexion hooked up? _Them?_ I thought in disbelief. At least he wasn't suffering anymore... Right?

Zexion caught me staring at them, and stared back coldly for only a second, before turning and kissing Xion on the lips like he'd been doing it expertly for years. I quickly turned around again, staring at my remaining three friends. Axel, Roxas, and Namine. "What's wrong with you?" Axel asked, noticing my expression of pure agony.

"You b-broke up with Xion, right?" I asked shakily. Axel nodded, staring at the table. "Did you know she hooked up w-with Zexion? Th-they're in the middle of making out." I stammered, finding it hard to concentrate. Axel and the others both went wide-eyed and looked around the lunch room, all their eyes landing on Xion and Zexion at the same time.

"Oh god... Dude, don't let it get to you-" "What are you talking about, Roxas? Let it get to me? I'm straight and I have a girlfriend! And I love her!" I cut in. They all looked at the table, and Namine was the one to break the silence, "We noticed how you've been staring at Zexion lately... like he used to stare at you."

I flinched, "You think I'm jealous?" I almost spat at her. "Demyx that's not what she means." Axel muttered, glancing behind me quickly. Probably to see Xion. He acted like he was upset about the break up, but if he ended it then it's his own fault. I set down my water bottle, hearing the thump of it on the table. "I need to go to the bathroom." I muttered, getting up and trying to escape the horrible noise of the lunch room.

My cell phone rang once I had made it to the bathroom, and I answered it without caring who it was. "Demyx, are you okay?" It was Melody's sweet voice... Thank goodness it wasn't someone else or I probably would've just hung up. "I miss you." I sighed, walking down the hallway to find somewhere quieter to talk.

"I'm gonna miss walking... I have to use crutches for the rest of my life. Or a wheel chair, but I don't want one of those. They offered to amputate my leg... My family can pay for it easily, and I can just get one of those metal leg things. At least then I can tape shoes to it." Melody laughed. "That sounds good." I felt myself smile, and I ditched the rest of school to sit outside on a bus bench, talking to Melody.

But Melody said she had to go because they had to do some tests, so I put my phone away and sat on the bench, suddenly feeling alone. School had just ended, and the early people were running out of the building like animals.

"That player Axel totally got a hand job from some this chic, and his girlfriend caught them! Then he dumped her! That's just sick!" I heard a teenager laugh to his friend. "Wait what?" I called, not understanding. Axel told us that Xion had been getting on his nerves lately and he decided to dump her. But these juniors were saying otherwise.

"There's a senior who cheated on his girlfriend, right? And he got this really hot pregnant girl to give him a HJ, and then he dumped his actual girlfriend when she found out!" The first one responded. I nodded slightly, and then ran. I needed to talk to Axel, and then Xion, and then Melody. "Axel!" I growled, grabbing my supposed friend's arm.

"What?" Axel asked, turning and raising and eyebrow at me. "You made Melody touch your junk! Are you a psychopath? She was pregnant and you were both in relationships! What's your issue! She was _pregnant_ for God's sake, damnit!" I growled, letting his arm go. The students who heard all stopped momentarily to see what was going on.

Axel was wide-eyed, and didn't speak. "How did you...?" Axel spoke slowly after a few moments. So it was true. I raised a fist and punches Axel right in the nose. "You made Melody look like a slut!" I growled, punching him again. There was blood on my hand now, and I shook it off with ease. "You're not my friend, Axel!" I said, turning and storming off towards the nearest bathroom.

I was washing my hands when I heard Xion's voice outside in the hallway, "Z-Zexion, have you even done that before? At least with a girl?" She sounded nervous. "No. The last time I had contact with a girl's lips was in fourth grade, remember?" I heard Zexion reply with almost a laugh.

"I'm gonna go get a ride home with Namine, okay? Bye, Zexy- er... Zexion!" Xion's voice sounded stressed and then I heard footsteps, first light quick ones from Xion, and then slower ones I knew were made by Zexion.

I finished washing my hands and sprinted out of the bathroom, dying to catch up to Zexion. I was running so fast that I dumped into something outside. "O-ow!" I whimpered, falling to the ground on cold ice and pebbles. "Demyx, what the hell...?" Zexion sighed, bending down and holding out his hand.

I reluctantly took it, and when he pulled me back to my feet I grabbed his wrists, "You're trying to make me jealous." I hissed. "Yes." Zexion smirked, "Is it working?"

I froze, and took one hand off of his and slapped him. Zexion didn't look at me after that, he just stayed staring towards his right, in the position his head became when I slapped him. I could see by the look in his visible eye that I just triggered something in his head, and he soon started to hyperventilate. I gasped, holding him up when he started to fall down.

"Z-Zexy, I didn't mean to!" I whimpered, hugging him. And after a few minutes, standing there, Zexion yanked himself away from me, tears in his eyes, "You... You know what my parents used to do to me... You know what I've been doing to myself! And you have the nerve to-" "Zexy I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Zexy!" I was crying now, plopping down on the cold ground and looking up at him.

"Melody was cheating on me with Axel. A-and she was having my frickin kid but it's dead now and she tries to make it sound like it was nothing, when it was a huge deal. And I, I see you with Xion now, and it-" I was cut off by my own sobbing.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Zexion demanded, "It hurts knowing that you had so much to live for and then so much of it was taken away from you! With so little left you would rather have nothing at all!" Zexion was glaring down at me.

"Z-Zexy, please... I was hurting too..." I whispered, lifting up my shirt slightly to show three thin parts of scars on me. Zexion stared for a moment, then growled and kicked a lump of ice across the sidewalk. "Why are you all cutting yourselves! It's not some stupid fad!" Zexion growled. "Zexy they're from years ago... Zexy when you left I cried all night, and my parents didn't know what to do and they left me alone... I was so sad, Zexy..." I whimpered.

"Stop calling me that!" Zexion yelled, kicking more snow and ice. "Zexion, I wanted to die. I was so alone... I had so many nightmares, and ever since you came back I thought they'd go away... They just get worse. And I feel terrible because I'm Melody's boyfriend but I still think about you too much. Z-Zexy, I need you..." I admitted, my heart sinking for betraying Melody with the words.

"No, Demyx." Zexion whispered coldly. I felt myself shiver, and I suddenly couldn't get myself to move. I was defeated. Melody cheated on me, Axel wasn't my friend anymore, Zexion hated me, and I was exhausted in the cold. "I'll always love you, Demyx. But you can't love me." Zexion said. "Zexion, please..." I whispered, but only felt weaker when I saw the look on his face.

I curled up into a ball and screamed, crying like I had only cried once before; when Zexion left. I didn't care for whoever heard me or saw me, I was beaten down far past my breaking point, and I didn't even care If I died of hypothermia. And I guess I _would_ die of it, because I lost consciousness.

I woke up, who knows how later, to realize I was in a familiar bed. It was Zexion's! "My step-mother is on a long week trip with my father to some island getaway, so be lucky." I heard a girl snarl. I looked at the door and saw Zexion's sister standing at the door, watching me. "Where's Zexion?" I asked. "He's feeding the cat." The girl said, turning around and leaving.

"Hello, Demyx. You're awake." Zexion said quietly as he walked in the room a few minutes later. "How did you get me here?" I wondered. "Serena goes to our school now, and I have to go home with her. One of her friend's sister was talking with her when they met me at the sidewalk. She offered to drive us home, since you were screaming your lungs out." Zexion explained.

"I..." Before I could finish even my thoughts Zexion was walking towards me, "Demyx, I've missed you a lot." He sounded like he used to, when we were younger. When all he cared about was reading and making me happy. He sat on the edge of the bed, and stared at the ceiling.

" 'Lve u fr vrz'." Zexion whispered. I looked up at the ceiling and nearly burst into tears. A couple months before Zexion moved away, I slept over his house and tried to find pictures in the ceiling moldings. I remember taking a sharpie and standing on the bed, stacking pillowd and leaning against the wall to reach the ceiling. I connected some of the dents and bumps that looked like they said 'lve u fr vrz'..., or 'love you for everz!'

"You told me that if I ever felt alone and you weren't here to make me feel better, then I could just look at the ceiling." Zexion sighed, laying down next to me. "Z-Zexy!" I gasped, not knowing what he was trying to say.

"I look at the ceiling every night, Demyx. But it doesn't help... not like this..." He whispered, pulling me close and snuggling his head into my chest like he used to. I shivered, "Z-Zexion, am I dreaming?" I whispered. "Dem, if this was a dream, would we be this old?" Zexion whispered, pulling his head away for a moment.

"Um, are you two going to do it?" Both Zexion and I sprang up and stared at the door, which was open. Zexion's sister was standing there with an unreadable look on her face. Zexion's face was red, and he shook his head, "Serena, that's not even funny. Go away. And if you _do_ hear any... 'noises' go into the basement where you can't h-hear them." Zexion grumbled, shooing her away.

Serena nodded, and closed the door as she left. "I'm not planning on having sex with you Demyx." Zexion sighed, returning back to his original position. "Then why did you say-" "You were crying in your sleep earlier, and I know that once we're both asleep at least one of us is going to be having nightmares. Some things I dream about... she doesn't need to know." Zexion yawned.

"Are... they about me?" I asked, my face heating up. Zexion grunted and pinched me, "They're not like that, Demyx. They're nightmares, not wet dreams." Zexion scoffed.

"I didn't mean it like that either!" I gasped. "Demyx..." Zexion sighed, pressing his forehead to mine. "What?" I whispered, shivering from anything but the cold...

"Hold on, your cold." Zexion muttered, sitting up and reaching over me to close his curtains. "Ze-" "Shh." Zexion silenced me, getting out of bed and grabbing some blankets from under it.

I inhaled a sharp breath. Zexion said he never cared how hot or cold it was. But when we were fourteen he promised to always keep spare blankets under his bed for me, just in case I needed them. "Zexion don't." I begged.

"Demyx, the words say 'don't', but every other sign your giving me is either 'get in my pants' or 'snuggle with me forever'." Zexion said with disappointment.

I felt my face heat up and once Zexion was back in bed I yanked him towards me, hugging him, "I shouldn't be taking this for granted. I know, I should be trying to make this all last..." I whispered.

But Zexion pushed away from me, a small smile on his face, "If all you do is make something last with little time you have in the moment, the next chance you get to experience it will be less enjoyable and less special." He whispered, leaning over me.

I shut up after that, understanding what he meant. Zexion pressed out lips together so lightly it almost felt like wind simply blowing on my face. I whimpered, and Zexion gradually deepened the kiss, but didn't let it it get very far.

Zexion unintentionally broke away and yawned one of his cute yawns. The ones that had that cute little high pitched sounds at the end. I giggled, "Zexy... I love that yawn." I was over-joyed. Every time I thought about something Zexion did, two things from reality see,ed to vanish. And every time I thought about one thing I was trying to forget, I remembered two more things about Zexion.

Zexion's face was pink, he hated it when he yawned like that, he even said that if he started to yawn to cover his mouth. But this time he just nodded, pecking me on the lips and curling up underneath the blankets with me... Just like we used to.

"This is... Cheating, isn't it?" I asked, thinking about Melody and Xion. "Xion knows what I'm doing, in fact she only agreed to it because she hates Melody and doesn't like the way you've been acting..." Zexion said, shrugging it off like it was nothing.

"But... Xion likes you. She's practically in love with you, Zexion-" "Well I'm not straight. She kissed me in fourth grade, and a couple years later I told her I was gay and uninterested in her. She started to talk to me less, after that." Zexion muttered. "Well still... Melody wo-" "Stop saying her name... You don't know what she's done to me." Zexion interrupted with a glare on his face.

I flinched, moving as far away from him as possible. Zexion turned, his back now facing me. It was silent. He hated Melody, I should have known not to bring her up in that conversation.

"You 'need' me but you want _her_. It's sick." Zexion sneered. "What's so wrong with loving her?" I sat up. "Everything!" Zexion growled, getting out bed and glaring at me. "...I'm not straight or gay, it's both. It's called being bisexual." I corrected.

But Zexion only scoffed, "Bisexual? Bisexual is for people who want to experiment with people's feelings! What was I just your toy for a couple of years and Melody was my replacement? Is that why you moved to this town in the first place, because your last bitch was getting old? Hmm?" Zexion growled, his eyes filled with anger.

"Zexion you're being an idiot! You know you were my first boyfriend! And _you_ were the one who left me!" I also got out of the bed. "Oh so it's my fault that my abusive parents locked me in the basement and packed my shit, then threw me into the car and drove away? It's _my_ fault that they didn't put any phones in the house? It's my fault that you couldn't wait for me?" Zexion was just yelling louder and louder.

"Shut up, you could have made someone at your school mail a letter to me for you! Or you could have written one yourself!" I retorted. "One, we lived in a community full of Christian homophobes who never talked to me! And my ass hole parents even told the damned mail man I was an evil homosexual, and all mail had to be accepted by mother and only her! So Sorry I couldn't do anything!" Zexion sneered.

"Well you're being a real ass-hole, Zexion! Ever since you came back you've been blaming Melody and I for everything!-" "Your _whore_ is the one who refuses to let me near you! Since when did you even talk to girls like that?" Zexion was closer to me now, but he was still furious. "Melody isn't a whore! You didn't meet her three years ago! You don't know how nice she was to me! H-how sweet and innocent she was! She was-" "Was, was, was! That's all I'm hearing!" Zexion snorted.

"She still is!" I protested. "Oh so you're so-called 'innocent, sweet, nice' girlfriend, who gave your friend a handjob, stabbed me, and the minute you knock her up she calls to rub it in my face, isn't a whore? How does that-" "Shut up! You're just jealous because she's the only one I _ever_ actually loved!" I stepped back, covering my mouth. Did I really just say that?

Zexion suddenly became very calm, he turned his head a little bit, "Alright." He said quietly. "I didn't mean it!" I quickly said, stumbling over my words. "No, I understand." Zexion shook his head, still quiet.

"N-no! Zexion! I really didn't m-mean it!" I whimpered. "Yes you did. Just like you meant to slap me earlier." Zexion started walking towards the door. But I stopped him, pinning him straight to the floor, "I love you." I whispered, kissing him quickly.

"Stop it." Zexion pushed me off of him. "You said you loved me! Wh-why... Just why, Zexy?" I whimpered. "Do you not see it? We were just fighting. We said terrible things. I guess it isn't love at all, maybe it's just..." Zexion trailed off.

"Zexy!" I gasped, not knowing how he could think that our feelings for each other were nothing more than two teenagers feeling lust for the other. "Fine, you want lust... I'll show you what lust is." I muttered, standing up. Zexion got up more slowly, "What... I'm not having sex with you!" Zexion looked frightened.

"There's a huge difference between feeling lust and wanting sex, so get in bed." I explained, feeling my face heat up. _Dear goodness I hope I do this right..._

* * *

><p><strong>*nosebleeds* i loved writing this chapter! XD lol, i hope u melody haters r happy about this chapter, or remotely happy... . I really needed to get the fact that Demyx loved Zexion across because none of the other chapters were making it clear enough! *angryface here plz* Zexy and Dem-Dem fo EVAR!<strong>

**Yes I squeezed in some zexyXxion. it's my fav non-canon hetero pairing with zexy, so screw u! XD ****and once again, CALM DOWN! zexy is not gonna do it with demyx. not in this chapter, not in the next. **

**(zexion and serena are the only virgins in the entire story... besides other random people who don't really play any part at all. :P)**

Oh and someone asked what chapter 15's title meant. XD it's an inside joke between me and my buddy, so sorry for the confusion. ^-^


	20. Mixed Feelings

**Hellllllo! This is a Zemyx/Dexion _(i prefer calling it Zemyx)_ pairing story. Chapter 20 (HUZZAH!) any of u guys happy about tht last chapter? no...? -_- **

* * *

><p>Zexion's POV<p>

I was staring at the ceiling. It seemed like just yesterday Demyx was yelling at me. Wait, that was yesterday. It feels like it should have been longer. Maybe that's because what happened last night seemed like a life time's worth of things to remember.

"So... Did _she_ teach you how to do that?" I muttered, still looking at the ceiling. "What? O-oh... Does it really matter?" Demyx asked, embarrassed. "No. Maybe... I just don't like to think that something that felt... well, just the thought that it was something Melody did to you kind of makes me sick." I said, knowing that Melody probably did much dirtier things to him before.

"Well if it makes you that upset, why did you let me do it?" Demyx yawned. "Why else not? Hello, I'm seventeen, I have _no_ sex life what-so-ever, I don't have a beneficial relationship, and I refuse to touch myself. _That's_ why." I explained, not caring how embarrassed he was.

"If I... If I break up with, Melody, will you... Will you be happy?" He asked suddenly, shocking me. "What are you saying? Don't break up with her just because you don't want to cheat on her. You're happy with her, Dem. I don't care if you get upset when you see me the way I am. Besides if my mom even thinks I've been talking to you again..." I sighed, not wanting to finish.

"Why don't you just call the police on her? It's been years, Zexy..." Demyx whimpered, touching my arm that had previously been injured when my mother attacked me... I shook my head, "No, Demyx. I don't want to be seen as the gay, emo, abused teenager with no biological family left. It doesn't matter... She's my mom." I protested, looking for my pants.

"They're on the floor, Zexy. And whether she's your mom or not she's abusive! Zexy, she could kill you." Demyx said, still holding my arm. "She's not a murderer, Demyx." I growled, pulling my arm away to I could put my pants on. "I know... I'm not saying it would be intentional. But I need you, Zexy. I need you happy and alive and smiling again." Demyx whispered.

"Don't break up with Melody if it's to make me happy. That's all I'm going to say. Now get up, we have to go to school." I muttered, sleepily getting out of bed and then looking at the clock.

"Why? It's already eleven." Demyx pointed out. "Mmm... That's true. Go take a shower or something then." I said, grabbing a shirt and walking out of the room. I could feel his eyes staring t me as I walked away, and I tried to ignore it. It was sickening to know that he treated me like we were in a relationship. He was cheating on his bitchy girlfriend, yes, and it was 'wrong'.

_But I love him._ I hate myself for it, too. Demyx would have been happier if I never came back. And I would be in less pain. But if I ever mention moving again, my mother will just start yelling again. And my arm still hurts too much for that. Sure it was 'healed', but it still hurt. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, maybe if I ate something it would take my mind off of Demyx for a while.

After all, I was kind of skinny since I barely ate anything. _Hmmm..._ I thought as I looked at myself, _Maybe too skinny._ I decided, wishing my mother would let me eat. It's not like she starved me, she just never made me anything to eat. But Demyx would see it differently. I knew he would. He didn't like my mother. He never did, especially when she found out he was gay and started to treat us both like trash.

I shook my head, hating everything I'd caused Demyx. Whether it was something he enjoyed or feared... It ended up hurting him anyways. I couldn't find anything in the house to eat. No left overs, no sandwich meat, no crackers, there was nothing! Suddenly the kitchen phone rang.

I checked the caller ID, and it was... unknown? "Hello?" I answered cautiously. "Oh good you're finally up! What were you and Demyx doing last night, sheesh? First I heard yelling and then I heard a bunch of muffled stuff so I knocked on the door but you only said to go away. So what-" "Serena." I cut her off, annoyed.

"What? Did you two have-" "Serena! I already told you we weren't going to do that. Does Demyx look like the kind of person to do that? Do _I_ look like the kind of person to just, have sex with someone who's in a relationship and claims to be straight?" I scoffed, not able to believe how childish Serena was being. "Yes... And no. But I mean, I heard some weird things, so-" "Serena!" "Okay, okay... Xion wanted to know if you were alright." Serena laughed.

"Why would she want to know?" Why _would_ Xion want to know? Does she think I'm cutting again or something? "Because you two are dating now? It's her job?" Serena said it like I was supposed to know that. "I'm... fine? Can I go now?" I hung up without letting Serena protest.

I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. It was a comfortable couch. Considering I've never sat on any other couch before besides our old one. I could hear the shower running, and mentally slapped myself for imagining Demyx. In the shower. With out any clothes... Naked..._ Stop thinking about it! Pervert..._ I thought to myself, turning on the television to block out the noise of the running water. Demyx would be in there for at least an hour.

_He loves water... He _always_ loved it. _I sighed, remembering the countless times it rained and Demyx would make me sit on the proch as he sat in the rain, doing pretty much nothing. I couldn't swim. And when he found out he nearly died of a heart attack. Always telling me I had to learn. I told him I didn't want to swim. It was... Well I thought it was stupid to waste my time swimming. It was the first time we ever really had a fight...

**_Flashback! (huzzah!)_**

_"Learning to swim is stupid! I hate the water! It's dumb! I shouldn't have to swim just because you think it's fun!" I snapped in anger. Demyx wouldn't leave me alone. He kept saying I had to learn how to swim. What an idiot!_

_"Well it's stupid wasting your time reading dumb books all day! Reading's stupid, you don't see me complaining about it!" Demyx retorted pointing to the book in my hand. "You're just mad because you can't read anything but picture books!" I said, griping my book tighter. "You're so mean! How could you say that! You.. _you're_ just mad because you'll drown if you try to swim! You sissy!" Demyx smacked the book out of my hand, and it fell into the mud._

_I growled, it was my favorite book! "You stupid idiot!" I yelled shoving him away and picking my book up. Demyx fell onto the ground and he started crying. "What are you, ten? Grow up!" I snorted, leaving him on the cold, wet, muddy ground and storming off to my own house._

**_end flashback_**

God damn, it felt like a life time ago. We were thirteen, and Demyx was kind of immature for his age, I guess. But I still can't think about that day and not feel bad. We'd always walk to either my house or his every day, and I just left him there at the school while it was pouring, just because of something as dumb as swimming.

"Zexy." I jumped, turning around. Demyx was in a towel. A _towel_! I quickly turned away again, "What are you doing without any clothes on?" I asked, my brain cells dying to get the mental images out of my head. "I don't know." Demyx said innocently. "Why are you out of the shower already? It's barely been twenty minutes!" I said, still refusing to look at him.

"Well... it felt really weird, being in your shower... It freaked me out." Demyx said, and I could tell he was literally right behind me. "Go find your clothes then, Demyx." I said sternly, the mental images driving me nuts. "Do I have to...? Right now?" He asked, still as innocent as a little bunny. He was doing this on purpose.

"Did _Melody_ teach you how to make someone want you?" I growled, knowing that anything Demyx did to make me want him was because Melody probably teased him until he begged for it. The thought of that made me hate her more. Teasing was for selfish people. "Did she ever make you beg for it, Demyx?" I asked, speaking my thoughts.

I could tell Demyx was taken off guard. "So what if she did?" Demyx whispered before going back upstairs. I groaned, burying my face in one of the many couch cushions. I shouldn't have said that! Demyx is cheating on his girlfriend, and I just have to make him feel guilty about it. _Not like it was my fault entirely..._ I thought, sitting back up and glancing down in annoyance.

He just _had_ to tease me. I stood up and headed for the smaller bathroom on this floor. I had to 'fix' a 'problem'.

* * *

><p>By two o'clock, me and Demyx ended up making out like there was no tomorrow. But we were rudely interrupted when the door opened and Serena walked in the house. "Oh my God you <em>are<em> going to do it!" She gasped. Demyx and I scooted far away from each other, sweating. Demyx was in a daze, embarrassed to no end. I glared at Serena, "Damnit, Serena what- oh... Uh... Hello, Xion." I said, flustered.

Why the hell was Xion here! I stood up, walking towards Serena and grabbing her arm, "Excuse us!" I said quickly, walking Serena throught the house to the laundry room, "Why is Xion here?" I growled. "She wanted to see you!" Serena laughed nervously with a shrug. "And you didn't think to call and ask first?" My teeth were gritted.

It was embarrassing, rude, and made me feel horrible that Xion saw Demyx and I swapping tongues. "She said she wanted it to be a surprise. I figured if anywhere, you and Demyx would be in your room making out. Not on the _living room couch._" Serena said with a shrug. "Well now she'll think I'm a cheating man-whore!" I was furious.

"Well you can't be a whore for just making out with someone. It's not like he was in your pants, so you're not a whore." Serena flashed me a smile. "His _hands_ were in my pants, you fucking idiot! And... GRR! You should have called first!" I growled, leaving and walking back to the living room again. Xion's arms were crossed and she was looking at the floor.

"Xion are you angry with me?" I asked, feeling awkward. "Well... Not really. I mean, I didn't know you were together again-" "We're not. Yesterday Demyx... I don't know really what happened but he ended up having this weird mental breakdown so we had to take him to my house and... Xion, why are you crying?" I asked, seeing tears.

"Well because even though we're just dating to make Melody upset, I thought you would... Oh forget it." She said, wiping away her tears and smiling, "I'm just moody because it's... 'that time of the month' for me, so just ignore the bad attitude."

Demyx, who was still in the living room, looked ashamed. "I'm going to leave now." He said quietly, getting up. I was stunned. I didn't want him to leave. But then I thought about it.

Melody had called him three times today, Demyx kept resisting to do things to me that Melody had done to him, and he looked fairly upset for most of the day. Demyx _had_ to go home...

I didn't kiss him good-bye, or tell him I loved him. I just let him leave. He was like a one-night-stand, minus the sex. I still can't get over the fact that Demyx, my innocent, sweet, _gay_ Demyx, wasn't a virgin. Because of _Melody._

Just after Demyx left, Serena walked in, "Uh, do you want anything? This is obviously really awkward for everyone, so why not do it like the movies and get some weird drink and you two can chat in the living room?" Serena said, unable to keep a straight face.

I glared, "No." I said quickly, gesturing for Xion to follow me up the stairs. I was glad I'd made Demyx help me clean my room up before we decided to make out for who knows how long.

I closed the door as we entered, sighing, "Are you in love with me, Xion?" I asked, looking her straight in the eye. She froze, her eyes stretched wide. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, it must have been a random question to her, I guess. "Why would you think that?" She asked, blinking rapidly. "Why not? You called me and talked to me for two hours, saying how you wish guys were 'more like you, zexion', you enjoyed making out with me yesterday at school, you called to ask if I was alright today, and then-" "Stop!" Xion said.

"I... Zexion I don't know what to say. You said you were gay, I know. I'm supposed to be your friend and I'm pretending that you could end up like Demyx and forget about being gay... It's selfish, I know. We haven't even been real friends for five years, and I act like we're something else." Xion said, ashamed. "At least you can pull off dating me." I said blankly.

For seven years Xion had a crush on me. She didn't let it go... "I should leave, shouldn't I?" Xion asked, looking at her cell phone for the time. "If you really want to." I said simply, turning the knob on the door and opening it for her. Xion looked at me for a while and then left without a word. I heard Serena ask what was wrong but then I heard the front door slam.

* * *

><p><strong>Are you guys mad at how late this thing is? <strong>


	21. Cheater REPUBLSHED

**Hellllllo! This is a Zemyx/Dexion _(i prefer calling it Ze_myx) pairing story. Chapter 21.  
>I swear if you complain about the frickin grammar and spelling you can suck it. i work on hard on these. i really need to stop listening to hollywood undead .\3. so deppresin!**

**AND AH HUGE TYPO HAD TO REPUBLISH!**

* * *

><p>Demyx's POV<p>

I was upset and ashamed of what I'd done last week. I did a lot of things to Zexion I should have never done. Melody noticed how I'd been practically ignoring her, so she brought me to her house again today. "What is it, Melody?" I asked, sitting on her bed. "My leg is going to be fine." She said, crossing her arms. "That's great." I said, forcing a smile onto my face. "They said I can still do normal stuff, which includes... well, you know." Melody waved her hand around.

I looked away, I didn't want to tell her I wasn't sharing the same feelings with her. "What's the matter?" Melody asked. "Nothing. I'm just not feeling all that great." I muttered. "Oh, well you know there's tons of stuff in the medicine cabinet you could use so by the time you get your clothes off-" "Melody, I don't want to..." I just couldn't even think about it. I was feeling too guilty about what I said to Zexion.

"Since when?" Melody scoffed and crossed her arms. "What do you mean 'since when'? Since when is sex the only thing you're interested in?" I felt just a little regret for asking, but not enough to even think about saying sorry.

Melody's jaw dropped, "Excuse me? Unless I got a head injury too, _you're_ the one who practically begged me for it nearly every night for three months straight!" Now she wasn't even being fair! "I only 'begged' you because you decided it would be fun to torture the hell out of me so that I _would_ beg you! Zexion was right you're just-"

"YOU WERE TALKING TO HIM?" Melody screamed, as if I just told her I blew her house up or something. "Why shouldn't I?" I muttered quietly. Melody was just being a bitch today. Why was it so horrible to talk to Zexion? It's not like I said I did anything else... Even though I_ did_ do something else. But she didn't know that.

Melody shook her head, "I can't believe you. Next you're going to tell me you think you're not straight." She almost laughed, but she glared at me. Like she was waiting for something. "Maybe I do think that." I retorted, glaring right back. She wasn't being fair at all. She hadn't been ever since Zexion moved back here. All she wanted since then was to control everything I did.

It made me sad to accept it, after such a long time. But it's true, isn't it? Melody was just angrier now, "You're kidding me! What did he say to you, huh? Did he lie and say I did something? Well? Did he?" Melody snapped. "He said..." He said a lot of fucking things! Like Melody had a right to know! "He said all kinds of things, Melody! But you know what? He told me _not_ to break up with you! You don't have any reason to hate him, Melody. You're just jealous." I explained.

_Melody's different... She's so much different from when I first met her- She's like a completely different person._ I thought, half-upset, half-angry.

"Of course I'm jealous! He's stealing you away from me!" Melody was crying, and usually I'd apologize... and she'd get me to have sex with her as an apology. Now that I think about it, those tears could have been fake.

"No, you're pushing me away from you! Ever since Zexion came back you've been being a bitch!" "Only because I was trying to help!" Melody lied. "Yeah right! If you were actually in love with me you wouldn't have tried so hard to make Zexion miserable! I told you already that I used to love him and I hated seeing him upset, but you try to make his life worse anyway!" This was it... I was going to break up with her...

Melody wiped away some tears, "It's not my fault. Would you really have spent as much time with me or loved me as much?" She sniffled. "Of course I would spend less fucking time with you! Are you that selfish?" Of course she was.

"I'm not selfish!" Melody protested. I wanted to believe her, but how could I? "What about Axel?" I really didn't want to bring up that subject, because cheating was something Melody could thrwo right back at me. I mean I did fool around with Zexion...

Melody looked like she was in the headlights of a bus, "Who... Who told you about _that_? I didn't tell anyone..." She looked ready to cry. I guess she didn't expect for me to find out. _At least she cares. She could lie about it, but she's not._

"I was going to tell you if..." Melody looked out her window. "Tell me if what? It's been a long time Melody! You cheated on me!" How and when to break up with her? I never even broke up with Zexion, he just left for too long and I ended it in my head.

Melody turned to me but stared at the floor, biting her nails. _Why was she being so nervous? Like I wouldn't find out!_ I thought. Melody sighed and looked up, "I was going to tell you if I actually... h-had the baby..."

What did that have to do with it? Were we talking about the same thing? "What are you talking about?" I asked, completely confused. Melody gasped, "Oh! Oh Th-the same thing as you! I mean... Never mind!" She grabbed her crutches and started to hurry away expertly. I remembered when she was fourteen, with crutches...

"Wait, what aren't you telling me?" The tiny paranoid thought in my head was now present. There was no way... She wouldn't do that to me. "G-go home Demyx! I think I'm supposed to do something!" Melody whispered in a high pitched voice. She never sounded like that unless she was lying to someone. And she didn't lie to me! She never did!

I followed her, "Melody! Tell me!" I demanded, but Melody stumbled away faster. She got into the pool room and was attempting to skirt around the pool towards the back mudroom. "Melody! Who's was it?" I snapped, grabbing her arm.

Melody turned awkwardly, "What are you gonna do, huh? Push me in the pool and let me drown?" She glared at me. And I was so angry that I... I did do that. I pushed her right into the pool.

"No! Demyx! Why!" Melody screamed, struggling to stay above the water. _Crap. Why did I do that?_ I wondered and slipped in after her. I pulled her back aobve the water and pinned her to the corner of the pool, "Did you have sex with Axel? Was he the one who got you pregnant? Well! Was it? Did you cheat on me!" I was so mad at her.

Melody only started crying quietly. I could only tell she was crying because she was sniffling so much. She wasn't going to tell me, was she? "Melody!" I repeated, furious now. She closed her eyes and sniffled a few more times. "...Yeah." Melody whimpered.

"You... you whore. We're over." I muttered, helping her onto the side of the pool. Melody kept sniffling. I got out of the pool, not bothering to get the one crutch that fell in with her, sitting on the floor of the pool. If I hadn't been so mad I would be crying too.

* * *

><p><strong>Zexion's POV<strong>

I was thinking about Demyx. Mainly... His body... But that's not my fault her tried to seduce me with just a towel on. He was never that much of a tease. Then again he hadn't even gone through puberty when I left. "Hey Zexion!" Serena was banging on my door. "What?" I sighed, pulling my blanket back up past my waist. _What? Does she know when I think about Demyx or something?_ Which wasn't a bad thing since I really hated to touch myself.

"Someone's here to talk to you!" Serena was yanking on the doorknob like her life depended on it. I looked down... "Can it wait?" I growled. "Zexy." That was Demyx. Crap!_ Why... Why is he here?_ I got up, feeling extremely uncomfortable, and walked over to the door. I opened it slightly, "You don't know how lucky you are that my mother is shopping, Demyx." I growled.

Serena skipped back into her room like we weren't here. _So childish._ I opened the door wider, staying behind it. Sure, Demyx had seen me like this before but that was when I was too tempted to actually care. "Melody cheated on me." Demyx took the door and slammed it shut.

Well that killed whatever sick images of Demyx and I in bed were in my mind... _Fuck, stop thinking about that... He's with Melody._ I thought, disappointed. "Zexion!" Demyx snapped me out of it.I blinked, "Uh what?" I asked, in a daze.

"Mind paying attention?" Demyx glared at me. I raised and eyebrow, "Dem... I'm not surprised. Melody's a bitch. A whore." I shrugged. "Zexion! She slept with Axel and _he's_ the one who got her pregnant!" Demyx snapped. I frowned, kind of surprised, but not entirely.

"I thought Xion said something about that. I mean she _would_ know." I sighed. Demyx shook his head and stared at me. Then I realized... He was checking me out. I got offended, "I'm not giving you sympathy sex!" That was something I'd thought Demyx would offer _me_. Not ask for. I could tell he wanted it too.

Demyx got upset and crawled into my bed, underneath my blanket, "Why not!" Demyx actually sounded upset, not angry. "Because! You can't just choose when I lose my virginity. You're acting like Melody." I went over to my closet and started to look through it. I had absolutely nothing to get Demyx to stop whining, but, if we were going to end up screwing I needed a condom or something.

I bought a new box every once in a while. Kind of a self pity thing... _I'm a fucking loser._ I realized sorely, pulling one of the packages from the box and tossing it to Demyx. He looked at it, "That's not funny Zexion." Demyx glared.

"...Dem I'll be back in like... ten minutes. Put that on, so that you don't get anything anywhere." I said, walking out of the room and slamming the door. I had basically told him to jack off, in my bed, with my condoms. Whatever.

I walked down the stairs and to the basement. I really hated it, when Demyx was around. He was lucky that he had Melody to walk him, or rather force him, through everything sexual. I had nothing. My health class before we moved had only gotten into food. Nothing about ho to calm my god damn cock down. And no thanks to my parents, once they found out I was gay they didn't even buy me cold medicine. My health teacher once we moved? I hated school. And so did the teachers in it.

Alone, like I said. So I was sitting on of of the chairs in the basement, uncomfortable. Why couldn't I have stayed? Why couldn't I have been the one to spend their first time with him? Why couldn't I just get over it?

* * *

><p><strong>eh. late...<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Hellllllo! This is a Zemyx/Dexion _(i prefer calling it Ze_myx) pairing story. Chapter 22.  
>I swear if you complain about the frickin grammar and spelling you can suck it. i work on hard on these...<br>And I know this is really... really irrelevent... But I listened to the pussycat dolls... while working on this... totally... buttons, anyone? B-) **

* * *

><p>Zexion's POV<p>

My mom wouldn't check on me. I knew she wouldn't. But I made Demyx cover up in a lot of blankets just in case... What would she do if she saw him? Demyx thinks she'll try and kill me, or something. It was already past midnight, and I couldn't fall asleep. Demyx went out like a light around seven.

Demyx rolled over and bumped into the wall, whimpering as he did so. I rolled my eyes, turning away from him and towards my door. "Zexy..." Demyx whispered, poking my back a few times. I ignored him, and closed my eyes. I didn't want to hear it. How he wanted to say sorry, or get in my pants for the first time, or ask for me to do something I don't want to.

"Zexion, please..." Demyx whimpered again. _He's half asleep, whatever he says is just nonsense._ I warned myself, ignoring him again. "Zexion I love you." He said it so... _He wants to havr sex with you, not cuddle with you._ Who cares if he does? If I wanted to I could just as easily want him too.

I sat up and looked at Demyx blankly, "Prove it." I scoffed. "Zexion that's not fair! I never had to prove anything to you before! I love you, okay? Why won't you believe me?" Demyx glared, but I wasn't fazed. Demyx always hated when things weren't simple.

I shrugged, "Sorry, just pissed off that you chose her over me. Now, go to sleep!" But Demyx didn't want me to say that. He wanted me to forgive him, and kiss him, and love him back.

"I didn't choose her over you! Well not really... If I knew-" I cut him off, "Knew what? if you knew she was a cheating whore you would have chose me instead? That's not any better!" Though it wouldn't make much difference. Melody would have found a way to get Demyx to knock her up anyway. I should probably thank melody for bringing out how much of an unreliable ass Axel is. And how stupid Demyx is. And how nice Xion really is. And how brutal my mom really can be...

I still hate her though. _Dumb bitch._ I swore a lot of meaner things about her in my head, I try to forget them so I don't bring them up to her face. "You only want me for the sex I'll give you eventually. And you know I won't say anything about it, because it's _you_. And you know how much I just _'love'_ you!" I sneered.

Demyx only scoffed and turned around, covering with the blankets again.

* * *

><p><strong>(time skip February 14th)<strong>

Melody got an out-of-policy schedule change. Her classes were all on the top floor now, which was normally off-limits to seniors, unless you're an honor student or a sophomore. Her lunch was changed to an earlier time, and her locker was even changed. She even let out five minutes earlier.

_Still, even if she's far away from me... Demyx hasn't gotten over it yet._ I thought, pushing Fluffy away from me. Why would someone have a wedding on a Wednesday? I don't care what holiday it is, that's the worst fucking day of the week to plan anything.

Who was I kidding? I didn't care what day it was or the holiday. Today I would become Melody's... What is your step-dad's brother's wife's sister's daughter even called?_ I think she'd be... my third cousin... in-law?_ I wondered. Even if we were so far apart I couldn't even give her a god damn name relationship-wise, we'd still be related.

I'd still have to see her more often. For something as useless as a holiday or another fucking wedding. Why did _my_ mom have to marry my step-dad? Why did my step-dad have to have a brother, who loved Melody's_ aunt_? Things like that don't just happen! _Things like that _**never**_ happen!_ Was I having a panic attack?

Of course I was! I was going to be related to... TO MELODY! What did I ever do to deserve this! Even worse, eventually I'd be related to her devil spawn! And my step-sister'a kids would probably be baby-sat by Melody's kids! And then they'd preform incest, and they'd have kids fifteen years down the road... Their kids would be all disformed! Ugh! Gross!

"Zexion let go of Fluffy you're going to hurt him!" Serena gasped. I blinked and loosened my grip on the cat I had been holding much too tight the whole time I was zoning out. I looked into the cat's eyes, and as serious as possible, "Don't have sex, Fluffy." I told it, only getting a blank stare as a response. Serena walked over and smacked me on the head, "You're insane sometimes, you know that?" She muttered, picking up her cat and leaving the room.

She had a very good point; I was loosing it. Demyx only wanted sex from me, still. Xion was depressed that Demyx felt that way about me, but when I asked if she wanted to end our fake relationship she couldn't help but say no. But of course, I'm the asshole who's slowing making Xion miserable.

Though I can't say she complains every time she tries, and sometimes fails to get me to kiss her. Xion was almost as disgusted as I was when she found at that I was going to be related to Melody. She was Melody's friend, for three years, and then I come back and then she has nothing. _I ruin everyone's life, don't I?_

_Let's see, Xion's boyfriend is gone, I don't talk to her anymore, Namine and Roxas are avoiding most everything, Demyx doesn't care about anything but what has to do with him... THen there's Melody who's a crazy bitch._ If I had just accepted fate and dropped dead instead of moving. That wouldn't have stopped me from being related to that bitch.

I could have just, killed my step-sister and then there would be a funeral and her uncle would have to be there. He'd get too depressed, dump Melody's aunt, I'd be in jail, and I could be beaten senseless for being gay, and everything, would be fine. No one would ever have even cared I was dead because anyone who would, had no clue where I was...

If I wrote any of my thoughts down I'd be put in a sponge room or something, I just know it.

"Zexion! You useless waste of space! I told you two weeks ago you had to go to this wedding and what are you doing? You're sitting there in your pajamas! GET UP, AND GET READY! You make us miss this and I promise you won't even remember that boys disgusting lips!" My mother screamed, nearly snapping her heels on the floor.

My step-dad was already on his way to the wedding, and my mom was on her period. Oh, how amazing she is on her period. Note, I'm being sarcastic.

I nodded, "I know, Mom. I'm sorry, Serena's cat was in here and apparently I got lost in its eyes, zoning out." It was the truth, even though I was being dangerously loose with my words.

"Don't talk back to me! I'm your mother!" She snapped, putting her earrings in. How she multi-tasks all of her weird behaviors at one time is only a mystery. Some mother she is.

When she was walking away, I muttered, "You're not a very good mother." And if looks could kill? Don't get me started.

* * *

><p><strong>yayyyyyy a chapter more than 1000 worrrrds. be happy. i didnt think this would be more than 600.<strong>


	23. Everyone's a Wh0re

**Hellllllo! This is a Zemyx/Dexion _(i prefer calling it Zemyx)_ pairing story. Chapter 23. ahhh so i rushed this one XD srry for grammar or anything just be lucky i posted. get ready for a chapter that will blow ur mind into next year.**

* * *

><p>Zexion's POV<p>

I've been to two weddings and the only difference is who's getting married. Did everyone choose the same basic design for their stupid weddings? Fluffy white dress, huge white cake, and a line of bride's maids that all look exactly the same? Melody was far in the front, and I'm sure she was faking the tiny tears in her eyes. Do people cry at weddings anyway?

She was either pretending not to see me or was just waiting for the right moment to mouth some words that would probably be a threat. I just wanted her to die, painfully. Like, battery acid painful. But like that'll happen. After a very long and boring ceremony I was finally allowed to leave the room.

I locked myself in one of the bathroom stalls and thought about how I was no officially related to Melody. _Why?_ But there wasn't a point in asking stupid things like that. I was related to her and that was that. I couldn't stay in the bathroom for the rest of the horrid party, or my mother would definitely punish me.

Everyone was so happy, it annoyed me. Everyone was having such a great time with their perfect lives, and I wasn't. My life is far from perfect. "Oh well hello there,_ cousin._" Melody waved at me. I glared, "I don't know why you're pretending to be nice you stupid little whore. I heard Demyx dumped you because you cheated on him, so if you want to make me suffer try your best. Demyx is making my life hell enough as it is." I wanted to strangle her to death!

Killing her though would get me arrested and then if I had visitors only an idiot wouldn't know that Demyx would not stop visiting. So it's better if I don't try to hurt anybody. Melody laughed, "Demyx is worthless, I don't understand why I bothered holding onto him so long..." Her face dropped, and she looked around casually.

"What are you looking-" Before I could finish she pointed to the door and walked away. Why was I going to follow her? _Because I'm sure I'll regret it for one reason or another later._ The hallway we ended up in wasn't close to the party, or other guests. This couldn't be thrilling, not like I was expecting it to be.

Melody smirked, "So fine, Demyx and I aren't together anymore. I'm sure he came running to you and wanted to screw you, right?" I refused to tell her that she was right, that Demyx had wanted to have sex with me just after dumping Melody. It must have been something Demyx did a lot then, I guess... Go to Melody when he was upset and just have sex with her. _He's no less a whore than she is._

"Well then how many times has he talked you into it? He's pretty good at convincing _me_ into bed, so for a depressed little loveless guy like you should have been a piece of cake for him-" "For your information, you whore, I haven't had sex with Demyx! I'm not a whore like you or him, I prefer to keep myself a virgin and save it for someone who gives a damn about me! Not someone who just wants to fool around!" I snapped.

If Demyx could hear me now he'd have a fit. He thinks I see him as a victim to Melody's bitchy attitude, but I don't. Melody looked surprised, but then she caught me off guard and yanked me towards her. To her _lips_. Pushing her away and ready to hit her as hard as I could, I started to rant to her, "Wh-what the... Why in the hell...? I... You ffff..." The words weren't forming right, and I was speaking nonsense. Melody snickered, "Come on now, it was just a little bit of thank you for letting me have Demyx for a few years."

"INCEST!" There, I got a word out. Melody raised an eyebrow, "We're so distant, I'm sure we're like 5th cousins or something." _She's fucking nuts!_ I started to think, and then I just punched her. I was going to do it again but she... Kissed me... **again**_._ _Knock it off you dumb bitch..._ She paused, "You occupy my needs for a little while and I'll help you forget about Demyx's mean attitude at the same time." She whispered and then got back to the whole lip thing.

_She's definitely better at it than Xion._ How can I be thinking like that? I hate Melody! But fine... I'll just... _It will only be fore a while._ "Don't expect me to fall for you." I grumbled, walking away. _Not only is she my cousin, but she ruined my life, and turned Demyx into a whore. And now I've agreed to be her new personal bitch?_ I hope Demyx finds out and decides to kill me.

* * *

><p>Demyx's POV (a few weeks later)<p>

For some reason, Zexion was refusing to do things with me less and less. He actually let me kiss him now, whenever I wanted. But he rarely lets me come over his house at night. He tells me that it's because of his mom, but it doesn't feel like it's the truth. "Zexy, I love you." I said, hugging Zexion. I was so... scared. There was just something not right.

Zexion barely hugged back before slipping out of the embrace. We were at my house today, and I _was_ going to try and seduce him into... well you know. He didn't really look 'in the mood' though, so he might just get angry and go on another rant about how I only want to have sex with him. Zexion sighed and leaned back on the headboard, "I know you do. And you know I... love you too." Why was it so easy for him to say these things?

"I'm tired can we just go to sleep alre-" "No!" I cut in. I was so angry with him. He thinks I can't tell that there is _something_ about him that is just wrong. "Zexion what the hell happened to you? You say all of this romantic crap but you say it like it doesn't matter! Before you said it with at least anger in your voice but now there isn't anything! I know you're saying that you love me but all I hear is that you don't!" I gripped the bed sheets tightly, _What happened to him?_

He looked offended, and he looked at my closet door, "Are you telling me... That you only know I love you, if I'm depressed?"

No that wasn't what I thought at all. Did he really mean that? "Is it Xion? Is she getting to you? Are you starting to fall in love with her instead? Is it another guy? Tell me Zexion, I wanna know! Don't tell me nothing's going on, because something is, I know it." Couldn't he just tell me the truth?

"Alright," He started, "I'm about to turn eighteen and I have nowhere to go. My mother is going to have a huge fit, I know it. And I do love you." Zexion leaned close to me and pressed his forehead to mine. God I wanted to have sex with him. "You think I'm a whore, don't you? Xion told me you said that." But instead of trying to listen I slid under the covers and flicked my table-lamp off. "No Demyx, you're not a whore..." I swear I could just hear his eyes rolling as he got underneath the covers with me.

* * *

><p>I FINALLY... UPDATED... and something's wrong with my writing style lately. It's changed a little if you haven't noticed. It's less detailed. ;3; btw story ideas wanted! remember, zexy's birthday is coming up, and... well there's incest in his life that demyx and xion and literally everyone doesnt know about. Melody haters, being the rage-moding.<p> 


	24. Circle Circle

**Hellllllo! This is a Zemyx/Dexion _(i prefer calling it Zemyx)_ pairing story. Chapter 24. ther shall be typos, a poor writing style, and slappage in this chapter. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Zexion's POV<p>

My sister was always being extremely nosey. She doesn't think it's right to be dating Xion but still treating Demyx the way I do. "Zexion where the hell are you going this late at night?" I winced and turned around. I hadn't seen my mother over there when I walked downstairs. If I did tell her where I was going... then I'm sure she'd be happier if I was going to see Demyx. The idea of incest, even if it is extremely distant, would get her to kill me.

"To my girlfriend's house." It wouldn't be a lie if I actually went to Xion's house. My mother looked surprised, "You... have a girlfriend?" She crossed her arms, looking at me critically. "Yes, I do. And I'm leaving now. You might be giving me a place to live, but my birthday is coming up in a few weeks. Maybe then you'll see how fucking horrible you are as a mother." I scoffed, proceeding to walk out the door. I'd go to Melody's house first, then Xion's.

_When are you going to knock it off? You can't be Melody's bitch, Xion's boyfriend, and Demyx's at the same time. You're the real whore._ I thought depressingly. And it was true, I was basically just a whore. I was letting Xion show everyone that she was in love with me, and that I supposedly loved her back. Then I have Melody who does horrible things to me so I attempt at doing worse things back, and, well... I don't complain much anymore. And with Demyx... I was just being stupid trying to pull off some cheap relationship with.

He hates Xion, but he won't admit it. And he hates Melody, which he can't stop telling me. And that's annoying as hell. I just wish he'd hate me, too. Because I don't really care how horrible it is but I'm enjoying my side relationships a lot. Xion understands my pain, Melody knows how to make me happy in some ways, but Demyx is just so... Useless. What the hell does he have to offer? His idiocy? At least Xion and Melody can give me something!

I'm almost eighteen, and everything is just going to hell because I'm a whore. Was it really only a few years ago that I was in love with him? That I wasn't interested in these piece of crap excuses for relationships? I'm gay. I'm not straight and I know that. All Demyx had to do was just... not question that and everything would be the slightest bit better.

I stood at Melody's front door, debating whether or not I should ring the bell. Her family was a bunch of idiots, for thinking I was coming over just because I was being a friendly, good cousin. That's far from the truth. We stay in Melody's room touching each other all night!

"You could have knocked." Melody said, opening her front door. I hated that she pretended I was here for something... that I enjoyed. _Which is true._ Not completely anyway. I muttered a meaningless greeting and walked into her house. _What's she planning tonight,_ I wondered. She seemed overly cheery.

We both avoided saying anything to her family and went straight to her room. "Alright, I say, we do something special." Melody laughed as she shut the door. I scoffed and rolled my eyes, she was so full of it. "Don't ignore me!" Melody snapped, getting in my face. I still ignored her though. What did she want me to do? Treat her like royalty? I already told her off once. I was going to mess around with her until I could forgive Demyx for expecting me to have sex with him whenever he wanted.

She laughed again, "Come on don't pretend like you didn't see this coming." _What the hell is she-_ My thoughts were broken when she pushed me onto her bed, "Take your clothes off this time!" She hissed into my ear. "What? No! I told you already I'm not having sex with you." What a dirty whore she was.

Melody rolled her eyes. At the moment, she was sitting on top of me. She did that a lot... _And you like it, and you won't complain, because you're just a whore._ I repeat that in my head over and over every time I come here.

"Stop playing dumb, we both know that Demyx is trying his best to get you to screw him. And I get it, you don't wanna do it seeing as how upset you are with him. So why not just get it over with? The second time is easy as pie compared to your first." She had a horribly seductive smile on her face, and I can't lie, I was kinda turned on. But I didn't want to have sex with _her_, of all people. My mouth felt tight, for some reason I just couldn't move.

"I don't... Not with... you." I couldn't even pry my eyes away from hers. God this was torture. Melody laughed and kissed me. I hated that I ever agreed to this. I was just a whore, a selfish whore. _Just give in. Demyx won't care. He hasn't cared for a really long time..._ "Tick tock Zexion, I'm getting impatient." Melody played with the zipper of my pants, looking at me with that same, terrible, smile. And I couldn't help but give in.

**(For reasons of keeping this as T rated as possible, this sex scene has been removed from the story itself. Please take the liberty of imagining whatever you want, and read on!)**

Still Zexion's POV

_Why? Just why!_ I searched for my clothes, or even my cell phone. Something of mine. Melody was already asleep, and I just wanted to leave. I lost it to her? That bitch who ruined my life! I felt like I could cry over it. Like someone just stole something of mine, and I could never get it back. Which I guess was true. I could never have a 'first time' ever again. I couldn't have a special night with Demyx now, it wouldn't be the same.

_Like it ever was, he lost his virginity to that bitch too._ I noted, and felt twice as disgusted as I already was. _You stupid whore! You idiot! You had sex with your own fucking cousin, who stole your boyfriend from you and made your life hell!_ The day I stop beating myself up for this stupid night is the day I die.

I couldn't get my clothes on fast enough. I just wanted to leave, go home. Demyx would never forgive me if he knew about this. _Any_ of it. If he found out about the sex he'd wonder why I was at her house in the first place. And then he'd know I was a liar and a cheater.

"Where are you going so soon?" Melody's tired and exhausted voice didn't sound any less horrid. I turned to her, glaring, "You stupid _whore_! This cheap little thing we had going on is done. You leave me alone, and you leave Demyx alone, and go to hell!" I shouted, grabbing my phone and standing up. Now I just needed my shoes.

Melody scoffed, "Yeah whatever, I'm a whore. But what are you? You don't think you're a whore? You're dating Xion, you're spending most of your nights with me, and I bet my arms that you still play around with Demyx too! So maybe I am a whore but you're just a lying little man-bitch! Everyone can just bend and twist you like putty! I didn't force you to take your clothes off, and I didn't force Demyx to date me! But you're choosing to do all of this crap!"

I ignored her and left, my shoes barely on. Demyx has to know. At least then he might decide to hate me, and never want to speak with me again.

* * *

><p><strong>If you want me to write up and post the sex scene I need some reviews. 0-0 <strong>


	25. Mistakes

**Hellllllo! This is a Zemyx/Dexion _(i prefer calling it Zemyx)_ pairing story. Chapter 25. ther shall be typos, a poor writing style, and crying in this chapter!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Melody's POV<p>

I watched Zexion stumble out of of my room quickly. I scoffed and rolled over, sighing into my pillow. I'd made mistakes before. Cheating on Demyx, stabbing Zexion, walking across the street... without looking. But what he keeps- no, what _they__ keep_ accusing me of isn't right. It wasn't a slip-up to fall in love with Demyx. And it wasn't a simple 'mistake' for sleeping with Zexion. He chose to sleep with me. He could have just said "fuck off" and leave.

But he _gladly_ lost his virginity to yours truly. It's not my fault that he suddenly realized how wrong it was for him to allow it. I of course, had been planning this since his little suicide attempt, but I never thought it would feel this... _Rewarding?_ I thought with a snicker.

Oh I had known it would be great, seeing as it was his first time, but I mean, he was _good_! _Of course, I can't do that again._ I realized with a frown. He was, after all, my cousin. And though I really enjoyed our hour or so in bed, I'd never be able to convince him to get back in. That look in his eyes... It's surprising he didn't come at me with a table lamp and smash my face in.

I really did love Demyx. Well, I loved the old Demyx. He was naive, and stupid, and confused. Now he knew what he wanted, and he wasn't as senseless as before. I did, though, turn him into something Zexion didn't want. And that's what matters to me. That even though I'm suffering, that he, _Zexion,_ is paying for ever leaving Demyx. For making it hard for me.

None of this would have happened if I hadn't fallen in love with Demyx, they all say. Well, if Zexion hadn't run off, then he'd be happily screwing Demyx without a thought of me in either of their minds. I loved Demyx, it hurt to see him be so upset about Zexion coming back all of a sudden. But I can't change any of this, Demyx hating me, Zexion wanting me to die, his sister glaring at me in school.

Not to mention, the people who talk about me in school. The way the freshmen snicker about how I got knocked up. Or how the juniors comment on my skilled but odd walk with crutches. The way, that seniors, who I'd known since the beginning of highschool, talk about me like I'm some outsider. The whore who broke up a couple that deserved to be together.

The slut that turned a gay boy straight. The rich bitch that gets everything she wants, at the price of others. And the teachers... They are no different than the freshmen. Giving condescending looks my way, or how they call on me in class, but never give me any real encouragement for the correct responses. I'm not the only victim in the sickness that is high school.

I just can't wait for summer. My aunt and new uncle are moving away, and have asked me to go with them. My parents knew about the situation with Demyx, and everyone at school. They trusted my aunt and uncle to take care of me, and get me into a good college far away from here. They said, "It's not right that your whole school is treating you wrong, sweetheart." They said, "We think it's best if you go away for a while. We promise to visit."

They had to be right, because how could I ever come back to this horrid place? The only thing that happens in this god forsaken town is bad, bad, unfathomable luck.

* * *

><p>Zexion's POV<p>

When I had finally sneaked back into my house, I felt like I needed to rip my skin off. _Demyx..._ I thought, biting my lip. He had to know, he had to know _soon._ I couldn't keep this dirty secret anymore, not after what I just let myself do with Melody. "Meow!" Fluffy was rubbing against my legs. "Stupid cat!" I muttered, resisting the urge to kick the feline across the room.

How long did I shower for? Scrubbing my body in scalding hot water? Crying my eyes out like a stupid kid. When I called Demyx, he didn't answer. So I left him a voice mail saying that I desperately needed to talk with him. I felt like I was 13 again, curling up and crying after a beating, wondering, _Why does everyone hurt me?_ Everyone, minus Demyx (and Xion, at the time.)

The hot water started to fade. And soon enough, it was freezing. But I loved it. Something about cutting yourself changes you. The most painful things to your skin starts to feel oddly nice, in a familiar, relaxing, almost... sensual way. _That doesn't make me... a masochist, does it?_ I wondered, stepping out of the shower with agonizing slowness.

When I finally stumbled into my room, and onto my bed, I practically kissed my pillow. Anything that didn't smell like what I did with Melody was like gold. _Tomorrow,_ a voice in the back of my head whispered, _You're going to go through hell explaining this crap to Demyx._ And oddly enough I was okay with that.

**Dream/Flashback**

_"Zexy?" Demyx pulled away from me. I was _trying_ to make out with him, but he was just not having it. "Zexy, knock it off..." Demyx muttered, pushing me away. I shook my head, "What's up with you today I'm just kissing you Dem." I glared at the wall, angry at Demyx. I was just trying to kiss him! Demyx blushed and looked away, "W-well yeah but... You know, Zexy, you were crying when I got here. I thought you would want to do something besides kissing..."_

_"I wasn't c-crying!" I lied to him, like I had done so little before. I didn't wanna lie to Demyx, I loved him. "Zexion don't lie to me!" Dangit. I'd have to tell him now. Why I had been crying. "...It's nothing Demyx, I was just upset." I muttered, looking at the ceiling. "Why?" Demyx pressed, scooting closer to me. "I..." The tears in my eyes threatened to break loose. I didn't want Demyx to see me crying. Sure I was _gay_ but not all gays have to be whiny little-_

_"Zexy!" I still couldn't tell him, I hated reliving it all over! I felt Demyx hug me, and I hate that, even more. I was going to cry! Oh god I'm crying in front of Demyx. He's supposed to be whiny and cry about stupid things, not me. "H-he used a-a s-steel-toed boot this-s time." I sniffled into Demyx's chest. It had been my thriteenth birthday yesterday. And I asked my father what he had gotten me. Of course, I said it when I was irritated._

_That just got me nowhere. He was furious, and he kicked me to the ground with his new work-boots. My mother heard the screaming and walked in. All she did was say, "Knock it off, or the neighbors will hear." and that was it! She didn't care about me, just the neighbors! The stupid _neighbors_ over her son! "Sh-she had actually gotten me some-th-thing for my birthday this y-year! And I thought," I explained, still crying my eyes out._

_"I thought... th-... she would h-help me this t-t-time Demyx!" Of course all she got me was a new shelf for my books, but it really meant something to me. That she actually got me something that I didn't need to survive! Normally she'd buy me clothes or shoes when I was growing out of them but... A shelf? _

_"D-Demyx! I thought she was-! I thought-!" I was a sniffling, crying, immature mess. I missed my old mom. The one who stayed up late with me reading books meant for kids years older than me, saying how good of a reader I was. Saying how 'proud' she had been of me. Now I was just... "Demyx! I want m-my mom back so b-badly!" I had quieted down a little, for two reasons. Someone might hear, and Demyx was making me feel better._

_Not enough to make me stop completely. Or to stop telling him about how I missed my old mom. "I-it's okay, Zexy... I love you." Demyx was pretty shocked. He'd seen me sniffle, or cry a little bit. But not a full, can't-form-words-right kind of thing. "I'll always love you, Zexion... I won't trick you into thinking something... wrong... like..."_ _I couldn't hear Demyx anymore. But he was still saying something... What was it? What the heck did he say!_

_"Meow!" ...What?_

**Morning**

"Meow!" Fluffy was in my face when I woke up in the morning. How that dumb animal got into my room without opening the door was beyond my comprehension. "You ruined a perfectly good dream you stupid cat." But all I got in return for insulting him, was him playing with my hair.

I sat up and looked out my window. _Demyx is going to have a fit._ There was no avoiding it. I slid out of bed and searched for my phone. I was still pretty tired. _Sex takes a lot out of you I guess..._ I nearly stepped on Fluffy at that mindless thought. I didn't want to think about the way anything last night _felt_. Demyx didn't need to hear the details, so, why should I bother remembering them?

My mother slammed the door open, "Where were you all of last night? When did you get home? Do you even know-" "Know what?" I interrupted. "Know how worried you _weren't_? I'm not some stupid little twelve year-old anymore, mom. I'm almost eighteen, you won't have to deal with me anymore. So shut the fuck up and stop pretending like I matter to you!" My dream really had made me angry at my mother.

But she had a face on, that used to scare me when I was younger. "You have no idea how much I've sacrificed for you! You worthless imbecile! I let you stay in my house, eat my food, I bought you clothes, I divorced my own husband for you! You should be thanking me but instead you act like this, you little brat!" She stomped over to me, and normally I would cringe in fear she would hit me. But not now. I wasn't afraid of her.

"You divorced him because the police were investigating you both for child abuse and neglect! You divorced him to keep yourself out of prison-" She slapped me. "And to keep you out of foster care! They do terrible things to those children! And if you can't see everything I've done for you then you are going to regret it when you're older, Zexion!" Then she turned around, and left. Live and let try-to-stop-you-from-living. I guess.

Serena walked by my door, looking in casually, "You were gone?" But I rolled my eyes and shoo'd her away. I had no intention of telling anyone but Demyx where I was last night. That, in the least, will be hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo yeah! We get to see a new side of Melody, a new part of Zexion's past, and a new side to FLUFFFY! haha lol. Keep the reviews coming... Though none of you seem to read this anymore... I'll be wrapping this story up soon! Be sure to read Very Cute Indeed for more Zemyx goodness when this story is over! Also tell me any mistakes I made. I have a tendency to mix up Melody and Serena's names...<strong>


	26. Woof

**Hellllllo! This is a Zemyx/Dexion _(i prefer calling it Zemyx)_ pairing story. Chapter 26. ther shall be typos, a poor writing style, and laughing in this chapter!**

**NOTE: We only have a few chapters left to Broken Promises. I know, it's a shock! How can, in so few chapters left, can I wrap this whole story up? But don't worry, there shall be an epilogue to cover up some things. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Serena's POV<p>

Something about the way Zexion moved around this morning... was odd. He kept glaring at the cat a lot too, which was even stranger. For a long while, Zexion had been leaving the house in the middle of the night apparently. And his mother was not too happy about that. She did on the other hand, hear that he was visiting his supposed girlfriend in these night visits. I think she cared more about the fact he was going to see a girl rather the fact he could be having unprotected you-know-what.

Like it matters. In fact if Zexion got some teenage girl pregnant, his mother would probably praise him, as sick an awkward as that thought may be. You'd have to live with her to see. See how she looked down at her one and only birth-child, with the most disgusted, unimpressed look in the world. My dad didn't even care about Zexion. It was like that one random toothbrush in the bathroom that no one ever uses. You don't toss it, or clean shoes with it, it's just there. Ugly and over-used by some one, but no one knows who.

_Did I seriously just compare my brother to... a toothbrush?_ I wondered, brushing the last knot out of my hair. I picked up my gorgeous cellular phone that I didn't really deserve, seeing as, the money should have been used on say, Zexion. I have everything in my room. A flat-screen T.V., a wii (not that Zexion would have enjoyed a wii system...), a 350 dollar phone, lots of shoes, clothes, make-up, piggy-banks, a desk, lamps- I am living the good life.

Zexion, on the other-hand, has a cheap pay as you go phone, a book-case, a book-shelf, a desk, a bed, some curtains, some books, an ipod shuffle, an mp3player, and a laptop. But not the good kind. I'm talking about the stuff that was probably made in 2005 or older. My stuff... My stuff has been getting updated every holiday since my dad got engaged.

That's not all, Zexion's mother... I can't even call her my mother, with my real one being dead, and not being able to accept this woman as my new "mom". She takes me on these occasional 'mother-daughter' outings. We shop for things, eat cool things, do fun things... It's not right.

I mean yeah, since when is there any real mother-son bonding when that son is a teenager? But still. I'd known his mother for a long time, and she was ashamed to even say she had a son! Zexion doesn't know it, but I feel guilty for spending time with his mother. Does he care? Does he wish he could be close to his mother...?

They argue more and more every week. Just this morning, Zexion was shouting at her, and she was shouting right back. It was easy to see where Zexion got his extreme stubborn, angry, annoyed attitude from, but it was still an intense sight. When I lost my real mother I blamed myself. I had been singing in the car really loud, and she had told me to quiet down so she could drive._ And the next thing I knew..._

Did Zexion feel like he lost his mom? Did he blame himself at all? Or was his attitude really just as is; hating his mother with great passion. _How could anyone hate the woman who gave birth to them?_ But I cast the thought aside. Zexion remembered perfectly clear about how he used to have a sweet and caring mother. He told me so, it must mean he can't hate her. _Even though he says it. _

"Serena!" I nearly threw my phone. I turned around and waved, "Er, hi!" It was my step-mother. For some reason, her face became unreadable after she interacted with Zexion. Whether it was an argument, a simple question, or even being in the same room for too long. The mask of no expression would be on her face.

"Do you know who Zexion's so called... 'girlfriend' is?" She sighed. Why would I know? I wanted to say that. But honestly it sounded rude. "Uh..." I started with a little laugh, "I'm not friends with his friends. I don't really... uh... know." I laughed in answer. My step-mother smiled lightly and left.

But I had to be honest, I was curious too. If Zexion was seeing someone in the night, who was it? _Demyx? Xion? Who else could it be?_ I wondered, searching my contacts. I tapped Xion's name and waited for her to pick up. Why was Xion in my contacts? Because being technically a freshman, it made me not only cool, but I felt awesome to befriend a well-known and liked senior.

"Oh hello Serena... Why did you call this early? Did Zexion do something..." Xion's tired voice asked. It was eleven o'clock on a Saturday, you'd think she would be awake by now. But I remembered how tired Xion looked in school yesterday. Maybe something happened? _  
><em>

"Hello?" I almost forgot I was on the phone! "Oh, yeah! I'm here!" I laughed. "Is something wrong?" Her voice sounded monotone through the phone. "Well... Zexion's been leaving his house in the middle of the night for a while, and I was wondering if he was seeing you. He told his mom that he was visiting his girlfriend. And well... you're his girlfriend." I explained quietly, not wanting my step-mother to hear. There was a pause, but Xion finally answered, "N-no. He's never visited me, not at night anyway. Ask Demyx." *click*

_She hung up on me!_ I thought with my mouth open, staring at the phone screen that had the words "CALL ENDED" in bright red letters. But before I had the chance to call back, or think of where Zexion's phone was for Demyx's number, I heard a door shut. The back door, to be exact. I know because it has a weird squeak that sounds like a duck.

* * *

><p>Zexion's POV<p>

I hate everyone. And is that such a crime? Everyone's done something I can use as a good excuse for hating them. My mother abandoned me, my father beat me, Demyx lost faith in me, Melody screwed me over (literally), Serena pestered me into dating Xion, Xion keeps trying to prove her love to me, and I hurt myself. I let all these things happen. Now I had to go tell Demyx that... I fucked his ex girlfriend?

"Hey Zexion where do you think yer' going?" Serena's high-pitched voice called after me, and I could hear her getting louder. "What is it with you people? Can't I take a walk?" I scoffed at her. "Who's the secret girlfriend?" Serena was having one of her childish moments again. "Look, I'm not your girly sister I'm you're emotional step-brother. Did you not wake up this morning?" Sure reacting like this wasn't exactly nice but she annoyed me.

"I know that, but who's the girlfriend? It isn't Xion." Serena was starting to sound more serious. "It's Demyx." Lie. "No it isn't!" Serena laughed. She wants to laugh? _I'll give you something to laugh about!_ I thought bitterly, whipping around to glare at her. She stopped in her tracks, looking at me with eagerness and curiosity in her eyes. "Melody." I spat the name like it was the taste of her lips in my mouth. Serena burst into more laughter, "Oh yeah, that's funny! Come on who is it?"

I only stared at her. I'd wait. Wait for her to stop laughing and realize I was serious. It was embarrassing, to be laughed at for this. But it would be nothing compared to what Demyx would do when he found out. He would giggle a bit, and then, he'd go off on me. That would be horrible.

Serena looked up for a split second, and that was all it took for the laughing to die down. She stared at me with a look of confusion and... _disgust._ "You're kidding me. You... I mean I know I said to find a distant cousin... but... _Zexion!_ She's... She's... Why would you do things like that with your own cousin?" She looked repulsed. And I wasn't blaming her. I had no answer for my step-sister. I was a whore, really. I wanted something and Melody certainly had it...

"Oh my god... did you like... have sex?" That was the first time Serena ever referred to it as 'sex'. I couldn't help but smirk, "Don't tell mom." Serena looked utterly repulsed. "She's you're fucking cousin! You can't go screw your cousins! Especially the ones that fucked the love of your life for three years and, and... What the fuck! It's incest you little fuckin creep!" Serena babbled, her hands moving around in the air like crazy.

I shrugged, looking away, "I know it's not exactly... legal, to do that. But whatever. I don't need to explain myself to _you_ of all people." I sneered, turning and beginning to walk away.

**A few hours later**

My phone rang, and at first I hesitated to answer. But it was Xion. "...Hey." Was all I said in answer. At first all I heard were muffled sounds, and then I heard Xion. "I... it all came back, you know?" Was she laughing, or crying? I couldn't really tell. "My life is just so..." She paused for a while. "Fucked up!" She was definitely crying.

She couldn't be talking about what I think she was talking about. "Xion, what are you saying? Are you crying? What happened this time?" I know how horrid I must sound to her. But I wasn't in the happiest of moods. "They can't fix it this time, Zexion." Oh god.

"Wait a second, Xion, calm down. I don't understand what you're talking about!" _Did it really come back? _At one point, Xion had cancer, but, they got rid of it. "And I guess I'm not good enough... if you screwed that _whore_ before you even got to Demyx..." How the hell did she know about that? "Or even,... me." *click*

"Hey! Xion! Wait how-..." She had already hung up. _What the hell._ My thoughts were all jumbled. My fucking step-sister must have told her, that's the only explanation. I never wanted Xion to find out about it. She... she knew things about me that Demyx didn't even know. Things... things my own parents never found out about me. Xion was not the person I wanted to know that I lost my virginity to the city whore.

I started to walk in the direction of Xion's house. I had spent too many afternoons there... too many nights, weekends, mornings... with Xion, in that house of hers...

**Flashback**

_"Mommy, let go." I tugged my arm away from my mom's grip. "Have fun, okay?" She bent down and kissed my forehead. I snorted, "Moooom!" Xion's mother laughed. I hated it when they did this. Laughing at me for no real reason! "Stop laughing at me!" I stared up at my new friend's mom. Why did everyone look at us like we were fuzzy cats wanting to be played with? I'm not a fuzzy cat! I don't wanna be a joke!_

_"Let go let go let go let goooo!" I complained, still tugging my arm. Finally, my mom let go. I looked at her with a sour expression, "Mo-" "Be good!" My mom patted me on the head and she turned to leave. I heard thumping and all of a sudden my new friend was running to the front door. "Mom mom mom mom mom!" But she stopped to look at me, "Hey! He's from the... the... slide, mommy!" She kept pointing at me._

_"You're weird. I don't like you." I said, crossing my arms. My friend's mom laughed again, "Oh Zexion your mother said you were quiet on the phone but it seems like you like to talk!" I shook my head, "No." I didn't like talking. I liked reading. "He said he reads, he's so weird isn't he mommy?" My friend started to laugh too. _

_"Xion, that's not very nice. Not a lot of kids can read so young." Xion's mom shook her finger at her. I stuck my tongue out at her and let my arms drop to my side. Xion stuck her tongue out at me, and then I stopped and resisted a laugh. I settled with a smile instead. Then Xion laughed and poked my shoulder, "We're playing tag, and you can be it first." _

_My smile disappeared, "No. I hate that game! I wanna read." I ran past Xion and her mom. I ended up in the basement, glaring at the books that were too easy to read. "Hey! I wanna play a game!" Xion found me, coming down the stairs slowly, holding the railing tightly. _

_"Like what?" I sighed and close the boring book. Anything but tag would be better than reading those dumb things! "Uhh... Hide and seek!" Xion jumped off the second to last step, landing perfectly on the stone floor. "My mommy says that jumping off the stairs will get your knees broken." Xion looked scared, "Really?" She looked down at her knees. I laughed, "Yeah. She doesn't lie to me. Hey, maybe they're already broken."_

_Xion started sniffling, "I don't want broken knees!" I shrugged, "Okay then don't jump off the stairs. Count to ten, you're it!" I said as I passed her, returning up the stairs. Xion stopped sniffling and I heard her try to count, "One... two... nine... four... eighty-billion, seven..." She can't count very well. I mean even I know how to count to ten. One, two, three, four, eight... Whatever. _

_I hid underneath a table in the living room. Xion's mom looked over at me, "What are you doing under there, Zexion?" I snapped at her, "SHHHH! Hide and seek." I explained shortly. Xion's mom laughed a little bit and then walked away, "Oh, okay." What was so funny? __"Forty... ten!" I heard Xion yell._

_After we played for a long time, my mom came to Xion's house to bring me home. Xion cried, "Why does he have to leave? Mommyyyy!" Xion was sitting on the floor. My mom pat Xion on the head, "Don't worry you both will be at the same school tomorrow." Xion stopped and looked up, "R-really?" I rolled my eyes, "My mommy doesn't lie!" Then she started crying again, "But I want Zexion to stay!" _

_Xion's mom smiled, "I'm surprised you don't think he has the cooties." Xion looked up, "What are those?" I shrugged, "I think she meant cookies." My mom and Xion's both laughed. I crossed my arms, "Why do you keep _laughing_ at me?" __  
><em>

_"Oh nothing Zexion. Well... I guess if you're okay with it, Zexion can sleep over." My mom was talking to Xion's. "Hey! I asked a question!" But they kept ignoring me. "That seems like a fun idea, right Xion?" Xion looked up at her mom, "What? Oh, yeah!" She nodded._

_No one even asked me if I wanted to stay! "Fine." I crossed my arms. Xion smiled and grabbed my arm, "Come on!" _

**End Flashback**

I knocked on Xion's door, hoping someone would answer... Xion swung the door open, her eyes full of tears. "Xion-" "Don't even try to give me that shit all over again!" She interrupted as she stormed off. I walked in and closed the door behind me. Xion's mother was in the living room, staring down at something. A picture? "Uh... what happened?" I asked cautiously.

"...They... said that she's got her skin cancer again, and that the last time they thought they got it, they'd read off of some other girl's files. And that's why they took her off treatment... and because she hasn't been taking it..." Her words trailed off into sobs. So Xion's cancer did come back. Or, it never went away.

I knew this house like the back of my hand, even if the furniture and decorating had changed completely since I was last in Xion's house. I was going to say something, but Xion didn't want to hear it the first time around either. She didn't want to hear me say I was sorry, or that she would be fine, or that I'd always be there for her...

Because last time, it was just a waste. It didn't make her feel better, and it didn't make me feel better. "Why are you even here?" Xion sobbed as I walked into her room. There was blood on her sheets and pillow... _and her wrists_. "Does everyone cut, now?" I sighed, sitting next to her. "I have three years god damnit!" Xion shouted at me.

"That's longer than the first time, though, isn't it? Last time they said you only had two years. And that was, what? Five years ago? Six?" I muttered, examining Xion's wrists. I'd cut myself enough time to know what was bad and what was nothing. Xion hadn't cut all that deep, but she didn't cut shallow enough to just not put bandages on it.

I was going to go get a first aid kit, but Xion wrapped her arms around me and sobbed some more. So I stayed put. And the day went by, slowly. I missed this... this _feeling_. Something my mother never gave me even when she still loved me. Something Demyx couldn't even offer... There was nothing like spending time with Xion.

She'd always, in some weird way... understood me better than anyone. "Zexion..." Xion whispered. "Stop it." I demanded, refusing to let her get any closer to me. We'd been pretty much just sitting in her room, with her mom bringing us lunch... just like when we were kids.

I'd called my mother, and told her I was spending the night with Xion, and made sure that she trusted me by letting Xion's own mother confirm that I was in the house. Xion pressed her forehead to my back, "Why don't you love me? Why do love Demyx? Why... why did you sleep with Melody?" She hissed. "I'm gay, for one. And I only slept with her because... Demyx only wanted to have sex with me because he was trying to get over Melody. And..." I trailed off, staring at Xion's wall.

There were pictures of things... I even saw a few with me in it. Like our graduation from pre-K... And the time my mother took us both to Florida. I got a horrible sunburn, in the picture that was on the wall. "And what?" Xion sat up, and I guessed she was also staring at all of the pictures. "I knew that if I just slept with _her_ then I wouldn't be giving anyone some false message. Melody knows I hate her." What a shitty explanation I had.

"So what? False messages my ass, Zexion! You slept with Melody before Demyx! Do you even get that you both lost your virginity to the same damn girl?" Xion snapped at me. I nodded, "I never said the reason was a good one, did I?"

"Why not me? Why... I've spent my entire life with you almost. And you... choose them over me?" Xion got up and went over to her door, locking it. "Xion..." I sighed. "I'm gonna die, right? I mean we all are, right? I'm just gonna die sooner than you and everyone else." Xion whispered. "Xion, stop it."

Xion started to cry again, and she got back on the bed, crying into the blood-stained pillows. "You want me to make you feel better, or something?" I asked. Xion nodded. "Well what the hell am I supposed to do? You always tell me to shut up with stupid words." I growled.

"You don't... have to _say_ anything." Xion whispered, her hand making its way to my pants. _Of course__. _I realized, staring at a picture of Xion when she was fourteen, and in a bathing suit. "I don't have any-" "I do." Xion said. Then I remembered how she'd called me when she first got nailed by Axel. Of course she would own condoms.

"Your mom-" "My mom didn't hear a thing when Axel and I did it, and I highly doubt you'll be as violent with me as he was... So no, she won't hear. And she won't come knock. My door doesn't come with a key, so she'll just think we're sleeping or something." Xion leaned over me and opened the top drawer of her desk, grabbing out a box of condoms.

"Why?" I muttered, wondering what the outcome of this would be... "Demyx isn't going to be happy about this." I sighed. "You said it yourself... Demyx just wants you because he wants to forget about Melody."

"But I love him..." I protested, thinking of how hurt Demyx would be by the time he actually found out... Though it didn't matter, now. All that mattered to me tonight... was getting Xion to feel better.

* * *

><p><strong>WOOOOOO! Two girls in the same 24 hour period! Zexion is such a dog! LOL! I made this chapter super long for you guys. Are there any typos? I'm too lazy to check right now so screw all of you little perfectionists who think everything should have blood and sweat put into it. This site is about fun, not best-selling novels. <strong>


	27. A Very Bad Attitude

**Hellllllo! This is a Zemyx/Dexion _(i prefer calling it Zemyx)_ pairing story. Chapter 27. **

**ther shall be typos, a poor writing style, and emotional garbage in this chapter!**

**ENJOY IT!**

* * *

><p>Zexion's POV<p>

Whore. That's all I am. Maybe I should move to Las Vegas and become a prostitute. Because I'm just a _whore_. I screwed Melody, just because I was too stubborn to let Demyx into my pants, and now, I'm lying down next to my ex-best-friend, Xion. _Naked_, under her covers. After we'd done 'it' I used a blanket to but a barrier between us. If she had the slightest hope that I'd fall in love with her and just snuggle up with her, she was wrong.

Xion was my best friend, and you don't just sleep with your best friends. Well, I slept with the whore that stole Demyx from me, so I guess that makes sleeping with my friends a-okay. "Hey Zexion?" Xion yawned.

"What?" I snapped. How could I let myself get in bed with another girl? Demyx is going to hate me! He's going to _hate_ me! "If uh... What if you never left?" She asked thoughtfully. "...I'd be screwing Demyx, not _you_." I growled. "No I mean... what if Demyx left, instead? Would you... would you love me?" Xion whispered, running her finger up my spine.

"How would I know?" I grumbled. "Zexion, tell me." Xion pressed. "I wouldn't be as fucking stupid as Demyx. Of course I wouldn't love you." Of course it was mean to say it. But Xion... shouldn't have been in love with me. "I shouldn't even be in your bed right now, damnit."

Xion pulled her hand away, "I'm sorry." She sounded sorry, which I guess was good. But I didn't want her apology. "You're mad at me, aren't you?" Xion sighed. "I'm not mad at you... I'm mad at myself." I reached over the bed and started to grab my clothing. I wasn't going to spend the night with her naked! "I _love_ you." Xion's voice was so quiet, I could barely hear her. _  
><em>

"Shut up, Xion!" I started to slip my underwear on, trying to ignore Xion's stare. "But I do!" Xion insisted, grabbing my shoulder. "I'm _gay_ don't you get it? What I did with Melody doesn't make me suddenly straight! You think I let my parents beat me senseless just for amusement? That I'm just posing for attention or some crap like that?" I shoved her hand away.

"But... but it isn't fair!" Her voice cracked. "Well life isn't fair, now is it? You're going to die of cancer, I'll have scars for the rest of my life because I'm a gay whore, Demyx is mentally fucked up in the head; all sorts of crap isn't fair, Xion!" I glared at her. But her expression was the same as it was... when I told her she was gross in fourth grade.

Confused, upset, and heart-broken. "...I know, Zexion. I'm going to die, really young, because some stupid doctors were lazy. I saw the bruises, and the way you would limp around sometimes... But I knew you wouldn't tell me, or let me help you... Maybe, I should have said something..." Xion looked away.

"I just thought if I gave you space," She tightened her grip on the sheets, "You'd love me. But I know that was a stupid idea, now." I could hear the soft crying again, and I almost had a fit. What had I just had sex with her for? She was supposed to stop whining. Of course, leave it to me to try and understand a woman. "Look, I don't love you the way you love me..." I mumbled.

"Whatever." Xion lied back down and face the wall, crying. "What the hell were those forty minutes for? I had sex with you so you'd feel _better_, damnit!" I growled, throwing the last of my clothes on. "You really are a whore..." Xion whispered. "If you think that... it was going to solve my problems." I really wanted to yell at her and tell her it wasn't my fault that I slept with her. But it was my fault. It was my fault when I screwed Melody, and it's still my fault now.

**A few weeks later**

My sister couldn't look at me anymore, she was too disgusted. I told my mom that I'd been dating Xion since the winter, and at first she didn't believe me. But she called Xion's mother and then it was explained clearly... And she was actually delighted by the end of the call. She hasn't treated me much better, but she doesn't bash me for being gay anymore. I never told Demyx about either of my experiences with sex, and I wanted to keep it that way.

I knew that I'd have nothing left to hold onto if he found out. Xion had ended our side relationship a week after I slept with her, and I didn't have Melody's bed to slither into anymore. All I really had was Demyx. He'd been so oblivious to the fact that I wasn't even a virgin anymore, and I had to prevent myself from jumping to the idea of having sex with him so soon. He'd question it, and eventually get the truth out of me.

I'd wait until he tried to seduce me again, then I'd let myself go all the way. Oh, but don't get me wrong, I've certainly been crawling all over him since I lost my virginty. Melody said the second time was easier than the first, and she was right. Kissing seemed pathetic compared to what Melody and Xion had to offer. Slutty, I know, but true. If Demyx wanted to rub his hands all over me I wouldn't refuse anymore. I _liked_ it.

"Zexy, wake up." Demyx poked my shoulder. "No, Demyx." I responded with weak shove, then covering up with a blanket again. It was a Monday, and I refused to get up. "Zexion-" "No." I wanted to sleep, that's all. "Well you at least have to go home, you can't just stay here all day, or my parents will get nervous." Demyx pulled the covers away from me, and onto the floor. "You're so mean to me." I sighed, stretching. But he was right, his parents would probably have a heart attack if I was here but Demyx wasn't.

They were perfectly okay with us being gay and making out. They'd never hated Demyx for being gay, and even when we were in middle school they thought it was fine that we were dating. Sometimes, I wish my parents were like Demyx's.

"I'm not being mean!" Demyx protested, handing me my shirt. No, I had yet to have sex with him, we just preferred sleeping with our shirts _off._ "I don't want to leave yet, I'm tired." I yawned, lazily sliding my shirt on. I wasn't a morning person, but he was... "I just want to... sleep a bit longer." I closed my eyes and lied back down, trying to go to sleep again. "Rise and shine boys- oh... I'm sorry." Demyx's mother slammed the door open. She was _also_ a morning person. She's was bubbly and smiley and acted oblivious to pretty much everything.

_That's where Dmeyx gets his personality..._ "M-mom I told you to knock first!" I heard Demyx complain. "I'm sorry I forgot again, huh? Do you boys want something to eat? Anything?-" "No, mom, get out." Demyx didn't always appreciate his mother's actions, but I always told him that he should be happy for it. I'd love for my mom to ask me if I wanted something to eat. _Demyx really has it easy, and he still won't listen to me when I tell him to enjoy it..._

"Oh, alright. Okay, I understand... You're all grown up and you don't need your mom to make you breakfast, I see how it is." His mother was clearly faking the sad tone in her voice, but she left anyways, closing the door behind her. "I don't understand why she keeps doing that..." Demyx sighed.

I opened my eyes and looked up at the last thing I enjoyed in the world, "I don't know..." I wanted to tell him my thoughts but every time I did, it ended up badly. Demyx smiled, "Don't sound so depressing, Zexy. I mean, I know you're not a morning person but still." He leaned down and kissed me. I seriously wanted to make him stay here with me, in his bed, and maybe have sex later on... _But, you stupid whore, you can't have that._ I told myself as Demyx pulled away.

Demyx ran his fingers down my arm mumbling something about how weird they felt. I yanked my arm away, "I know they feel weird, don't remind me." It was because of all the scars. Some of them would eventually become unnoticeable, but most of them... will always be there. They'll always feel weird, and look weird, and nothing will change it. Demyx whined, "Zexy I didn't mean it like that!" He was so stupid. Just... so stupid.

"You're an idiot, Demyx..." I couldn't help but point out, sitting up. Demyx laughed, not taking my insult seriously, and hugged me. That was what I'd always loved about him, that he wouldn't get offended every time I insulted him. But what would he think, if he ever found out about what I'd done? He was all I had left... If he found out he'd hate me. And then what would I do? Beg him to not hate me? Because if he hated me I'd fall into depression again?

I avoided it so far, and was just waiting for someone to spill the beans. My sister could do it, Xion could, Melody could... And they're all _girls_, I have no idea how their minds work or how they see what I did. It didn't quite matter who said it, all that mattered was when. And they all have a _really_ good reason to tell Demyx...

_I could just deny it if he ever found out..._ Like he would believe I'd have sex with melody in the first place! What was I so worried about? Melody and Serena both hate Demyx, and Demyx hates Melody and Xion. So he wouldn't believe any of them anyway! I was perfectly fine. Demyx would never believe them!

"Hellooo? Zexy? Zexion..." Demyx snapped his fingers in front of my face. I blinked and turned, "What?" I growled. "You were spacing out-" "I'm _tired_." I yawned again, giving him a quick kiss to shut him up. Demyx wouldn't find out. He won't believe anyone, and if he asks me about I'll lie. And he'll believe me, because he's just that stupid. Because I'm just _that good_ at making my own life more complicated.

* * *

><p><strong>Well my pretty little fans, how long has it been? 3 weeks? A month since I last updated? :P Well this one was kind of rushed because I KNEW I had to update but I have a huuuuge test in school coming up so I gotta cram! Hope you guys liked it, this story will end soon. <strong>


	28. Moving Out

**Hellllllo! This is a Zemyx/Dexion _(i prefer calling it Zemyx)_ pairing story. Chapter 28. ;A; I tried sooo hard to get this out ON Zemyx day but... I just have so much work to do! And I couldn't post a 500 word, shitty chapter! **

**ther shall be typos, a poor writing style, and lots of anger in this chapter!**

**ENJOY IT!**

* * *

><p>(TIME SKIP... A COUPLE MONTHS LATER!)<p>

Zexion's POV

_I'm _finally_ free of this hell hole._ I thought as I continued to pack boxes with my things. It was my eighteenth birthday, and I was leaving. My mother hadn't realized yet, but I'm sure she would soon enough. Xion had agreed to help me pack everything up, simply because she knew if Demyx was at the house, my mother would probably stab his eyes out with one of her fancy kitchen knives. And I couldn't have that on my conscience, could I?

Though, Xion barely said a word to me besides the occasional 'I'm putting this in this box,' or 'Where do I put this?' Most of my things were just clothes and books, and we were already halfway done. "What... What's going on in here?" My mother's cold voice was by the door. _Speak of the devil and she will come to you..._ I would usually try to ignore her, but she kind of had to know I was leaving or she'd call the police... Or maybe she wouldn't.

"I'm moving out." I stated without any emotion in my voice whatsoever. She didn't deserve to know how I felt about the situation. I was glad that I wouldn't have to deal with her bullshit or her new family's bullshit. _Or that damned cat's bullshit. Always meowing and rubbing against my leg like he fucking owns the place..._ "Moving out! What do you mean '_moving out_'? You can't-" I cut her off with an emotionless stare, "I'm eighteen now, _Mom_, I'm legally an adult. I have a driver's license, I'm getting a job, I even have a place to stay for a while until I can get my own place." And all of that was true.

But of course, the fact that I had everything planned out and was explaining it so easily, did _not_ make my mother happy at all. Xion was awkwardly staring into a box half-filled with books. She'd rarely seen my mother angry. She'd always remembered her as the sweet, strict woman who was her friend's mom. Not the crazy bitch I know her as. "You can't just leave! You... You're my son, and if I say you can't leave then you can't! Unpack all of this... this stuff!" She snapped, gesturing to the boxes.

I shook my head, "Just because you gave birth to me doesn't mean you can choose the way I live my life as an adult. I listened to you as much as I could bear when I was growing up... But I'm an adult now, so, you have to be one too and just let me leave." My voice never cracked in anger or fear of what she might do next. This time, if she hurt me... _She won't see the light of day again, if she hurts me._

My mother's jaw dropped and she crossed her arms, "Fine! But when you leave Zexion, you can't come back to this house. And you can't see your sister anymore or your father or me! And I mean it!" She was trying to sound stern but it was quite obvious she was shocked by the whole realization that I was really leaving. But all I did was nod and continue to pack, "That's fine. It is your house after all. Your fancy new husband, your fancy new, _straight_ daughter." I mumbled the straight part, but it was still heard.

"Who are you staying with? Is it Xion?" She sounded so viscous. She had to have been seriously pissed off to act this way in front of Xion, someone who always knew her as nice. "No, it doesn't matter. I''m leaving, and I'm not going to come back. You don't... you don't _deserve_ to be part of the rest of my life." I couldn't believe how calm I was being about this. I felt so _content_ knowing this would finally be over! I wouldn't have to hear her insults or come home every day not knowing if she'd know I was visiting Demyx so often!

"It's that little _faggot_ isn't it?" She sneered. And that's when the calm thing started to crumble. "..._Faggot_? You can't call Demyx the faggot! Not sure if you do anything but be a bitch, but Demyx got his _girlfriend_ knocked up! If anyone's the 'faggot' it's me. Don't fucking bring him into this just because you think he ruined your son's sexuality, because the person who made me realize I was gay is the little girl you always forced me to hang out with when I was a kid! It's not Demyx's fault that you're a horrible parent!" I violently taped the box closed and slammed it on a stack of other boxes.

"That boy is the only reason you're miserable! I am a good mother! I let you sleep and eat in my house! I bought you things that you didn't even need-" "Look, buying me a few things when I was younger was just because you were hoping I wasn't really some gay _faggot _doesn't count. Do you know how many scars I have from you and that bastard you married first? You broke my fucking bones over a god damn kiss that I didn't even want!" I couldn't keep myself calm any longer.

"That's it, you ungrateful little..." She left the room in anger. I just continued to pack things violently. Like everything that was forced into the box was another stab at my mother. _Look at you, criticizing your mother for being an abusive bitch, and here you are imagining her dead body. How are you any better than her?_ The back of my mind, the tiny voice everyone had, their _conscience_, was driving me up a fucking wall.

A series of stomps signaling her return, my mother stopped within my door frame, "You are not leaving this house with all of those things that I bought. You may have had them during the past years but you're an adult now, you should buy your own things! So unpack everything, it's all mine." I almost laughed. "Oh so you're going to strip me of all of my clothes, take all of my books, all of my crap just so I'll stay? Fine, you can have everything in these boxes except for the crap that I bought. Excuse me, I have to find a shirt and pants that _Demyx_ bought me so that I can walk out of here." If she wanted to take it this far, then so be it.

"N-no, you aren't leaving this house! You can't leave without your phone and your clothes-" "I was planning on buying new stuff anyways. At least now I have a less selfish reason to do so." I scoffed as Xion handed me a box packed with clothing. I took out my pocket knife, which yes, I still had, and cut open a box of clothes. I dropped the knife on the floor and began digging through the box. Xion looked like she was going to explode. She had folded them and packed them in order of color and everything.

I took out the few things that my mother hadn't bought, and tossed them into a different box, keeping one of the shirts in my hand. "These pants are mine. I just bought them a few months ago. Now, I'm going to go change, seeing as you need to have my clothes for Goodwill, right?" I scoffed, forcing my way past my mother and going into the bathroom. I was so tempted to slam the door closed but that would only make my mother angrier.

_You shouldn't have started getting all upset about that, she called Demyx a faggot all the time. Even before today._ That was true and sad. Demyx had been directly called horrible, horrible names by both of my parents before I left. Her never cared about it as much as I did... "Meow!" I looked down and there was Fluffy. "Furry little stalker." I growled as I changed my shirt. I must not have noticed him when I came in.

Someone knocked on the door, "Is Fluffy in there? Are you hurting him?" Serena sounded nervous. "Yes, Serena, because I totally want to drown your cat for being alive." I opened the door and scooted the fluffy feline out of the bathroom with my foot. He got up and started rubbing against my leg, purring. "See now the cat's a faggot!" I heard my mom yell. "You're a fucking dumbass, cats rub against everyone they don't give a damn about screwing people, mom!" Was she seriously that retarded?

"I don't care, you aren't leaving this house!" She sounded like a broken record! Like repeating herself over and over was going to make me change my mind? Serena looked confused, "You're leaving? Why?" Maybe everyone was an idiot. "Because I hate it here, no fucking duh." I stormed back into my room and checked over the boxes. Brilliant. Three boxes with things not bought by my mother.

"Come on Xion, grab the box with my clothes in it, it's the lightest." Was all I said before taking the other two boxes and beginning to leave my room. My house. _Yes, start to feel sad about leaving a place you experienced multiple beatings and tears._ Sometimes my thoughts were just too demeaning...

"Zexion!" I kept hearing my mother shout in frustration. Over and over, like a crow. I dropped my pair of house keys on the way out, I wouldn't be needing them anymore. "Zexion get back here!" I ignored her. I didn't want anything to do with her or her new family anymore. Xion followed behind awkwardly. She must have wanted to leave almost as bad as I did.

Her mother was going to drive us to Demyx's house. But she didn't look very pleased when we got in the car. "I thought you two said there would be... well more boxes than that?" She asked, glancing at my house before starting the car. Xion shrugged, "He didn't want to bring too much because he thought it might give the wrong idea to Demyx's parents."

That was a complete and total _lie_... Maybe she didn't want her mother to know how horrible mine was. The two had been great friends until we moved. "Yeah, what Xion said." I mumbled, looking out the window. I didn't like lying to Xion's mother. Tried it once when I ruined her couch with juice when I was younger. She was like a lie detector...

"So how's your mother, Zexion?" Xion's mom asked casually. Oh, I could have died of laughter if I wasn't so pissed off. "Oh," I started, "She's thinking of giving some of my old stuff to Goodwill." And that's when Xion let out a laugh. "Are you going to be okay with that? I know you had lots of books... You're really letting her give them to the needy? That's so sweet of you." All I did was shrug, "Yeah, I'm a saint." And Xion laughed harder.

"Did you two use protection when you had sex?" Now if I had been driving, I would have crashed the car if she asked that. Xion wasn't laughing anymore, but slamming her face onto the window, "How do you even know about that?" She hissed. "Well a couple months ago I found this box of condoms while I was cleaning your room, Xion. And it seems like you used quite a few, and I knew you had Zexion spend the night." Damn her mother picked the weirdest time to talk about this.

Xion and I were both silent. "I'm just glad you used protection. You know, Xion, you were a mistake. Your father lied to me by saying he was wearing a condom, but whoop, five months later I find out I'm pregnant." How could anyone talk about something like that? And so easily too! Xion looked liked she was going to die, "Well we aren't dating, okay? It was just like, a thing!" She frantically explained, her face red as a beet.

"You two were so cute together when you were kids... You're both so grown up!" Was she tearing up? Yes she was. Xion's mom was so emotional... In a good way. Mine was over emotional in the worst way possible. _That damn bitch always letting me get beaten over and over again by that douche bag..._ But then my thoughts were broken by some emotional story about how Xion was going to move away soon too, and that she'd never visit her mother.

_Why can't I have a mother like Xion's? Like Demyx's? Someone who cares about me... who will cry when they think about me leaving. Not throw a fit and tell me I'd never be able to come back?_ Was it being selfish to wish for something like that? No, and it doesn't matter anyway. I'm never going to talk to my mother again unless it's in court.

* * *

><p><strong>uuuggh. I seriously tried to get this out... 4 days ago XD But you would no believe the amount of work I have piled up! Not to mention summer is around the corner and everyone has plans for fun things. -_- I want to make about... 2 more chapters? Maybe an epilogue? I'll be holding a Q&amp;A after I post the 30th chapter. So get those questions in, they'll be answered before the epilogue is posted!<strong>


	29. To Fck, or Not to Fck

**Chapter 29. By the way, the date is now May 19th. because... I said so. :3 and yes it is accurate if you go back to other chapters and add up the time skips. -_- it would have to be in the middle of May somewhere.**

**this chapter is likely to suck horribly :) **

* * *

><p>Zexion's POV<p>

I left the car so fast I didn't even say good-bye to Xion's mother. It was too embarrassing to stay in there for much longer. I knew that Xion's mother had suspected something but I didn't realize she knew so much about what Xion and I had done. _And what idiot brings it up two months_ later? I shouldn't have been thinking that way. Sure, no one could hear me. But calling a woman who'd always been nice to me, even when her best friend (my mother) had hated me so much, an idiot isn't exactly decent of me. _  
><em>

Not that I'm a decent person, sleeping with two girls I don't want to be romantically involved with before my own boyfriend is as un-decent as it gets. What else could I possibly do? The only thing would be to get someone pregnant, and Xion made it clear to me that she wasn't at least five times. Which was great, because I wouldn't be able to handle that kind of news. I'd probably steal money and go force her to get an abortion before anyone could notice. I don't like the idea of being parent anyway.

I glanced behind me to see Xion getting out of the car more slowly, with the last box. "Just put on the ground and leave." I said as she caught up with me. She scoffed, "Afraid I'll tell Demyx you're a whore?" She said it in a teasing voice, like she knew my own thoughts. But of course she would know, she knows almost everything I'm thinking. "That isn't funny." I muttered as we continued towards the house. But as soon as we got on the porch the door opened and a dog ran out. It scared Xion and I so much we dropped the boxes.

It was barking and jumping, wagging its tail, staring up at us. _And this, is why I don't like animals._ I thought as I started to pick the boxes up again, all the while trying to avoid getting my face licked off. "Sorry, I didn't know she was near the door," I heard Demyx's mother say nonchalantly. "It's fine." I sighed, unable to get angry at the overly happy woman. She was after all letting me live in her house, when she knew I had my own I was already living in.

"It's the cutest thing I've seen!" Xion squealed, scratching behind the small dog's ear. I wanted to roll my eyes, but I couldn't. It'd be too rude. The dog, Jade, began rolling over for Xion, her tongue sliding onto the porch as she did so. That dog was such an attention whore. _Beats being an actual whore, doesn't it? _I tried to ignore my thoughts, even though they were loud and annoying and true. "So, do you want to take those to the guest room? I thought there would be more..." Demyx's mother said with a smile.

I nodded shortly before nudging the third box away from Xion, "_Goodbye_, Xion." I wanted her to leave. Xion stopped to give me an angry look before getting up and leaving, the dog still rolling on the porch. "Is something wrong with you two?" Demyx's parents might have acted joyful and oblivious to the world around them, but they weren't stupid. They probably knew a lot more than they tried to make everyone believe. But I shook my head in denial, "No, she just really has to be somewhere. She wasn't even supposed to help me get these boxes." Oh, lying, it's just too simple.

"Well, Demyx is showering right now, so, do you want anything to eat?" And so she was back to the oblivious and cheerful woman again. I shook my head, "I'll just wait for Demyx to get out of the shower first." I said and started to walk towards the stairs. I really didn't want to deal with Demyx or his parents, right now, actually. I was still a bit stirred up from what Xion's mother had said in the car, and what my own mother did earlier.

Leaving the third box in the hallway, I continued towards what would now be my room. Demyx had complained when his parents had said I wasn't allowed to share a room with him, but there were obvious reasons why. Demyx's parents, Julia and Frank, always trusted Demyx with relationships and thought he would be responsible enough to deal with at least me as his first relationship. But that all must have changed when he got Melody knocked up. They probably even got angry with him.

Unprotected sex isn't exactly responsible, now is it? Not that two guys having sex would cause something nearly as bad as pregnancy. _Thank goodness..._ I'm glad women have to do almost all the work when it comes to reproducing. Unless you're a seahorse anyway. Then I heard more barking as Jade ran up the stairs with lightning speed and began jumping and barking down the hall. I told Demyx tons of times, that I was sure his dog was retarded. But I think most pets are retarded anyway, so he ignored that.

"You're one hyper animal." I sighed, patting the dog on the head a few times before opening the guest room door. And it was such a small room, surprisingly, compared to the one I'd lived in for fifteen years or so of my life. But I couldn't really complain about it. I'd take Harry Potter's room under the stairs before living another day in that miserable, horrible memory filled house. I could point out every spot on the floor and wall where my mother's cleaning supplies saved the house from my blood splattering around from a beating.

"Don't think about being beaten half to death while begging for it stop, it's just depressing." I said to my reflection in the tiny mirror on the wall. But no matter how many times I tried to push the memories of screaming and crying and whimpering in pain after or during a beating, the memories just came back, more vivid each time. Broken bones, bruised skin, gashes and black eyes... Oh they were just too real to forget. I didn't have any scars left over from those beatings, the only ones I had now were from my own self-inflicted wounds.

But how could I forget which 3 of my ribs my father had broken when I told him about a news story of a kid calling the cops on a family member for being abusive. I was trying to threaten him, by showing that I could easily dial a phone number and he could go to jail for a very long time. How long did I cry that time? _I don't think I ever brought up something like that again until they healed..._ I thought, rubbing my hand over my ribs as if they still hurt.

Now all sorts of horrible beatings were replaying in my head, and all I could do was take it. _What's worse?_ My thoughts raced through my head, _Being beaten to a pulp and begging for it to end, or remembering it and not being able to stop it?_

I kicked off my shoes and put the boxes on a chair, walking over to my new bed and collapsing on it. Sleep would be nice, but it was noon. I'd never fall asleep... But I had to try anyway, right? I closed my eyes and began to bury myself under lots of blankets. Maybe if I got hot enough I'd fall asleep.

(hours later)

And eventually I did fall asleep, because I was waking up to an annoying barking sound. "Stop barking..." I mumbled as I violently started to kick away the covers. I was sweating like crazy. "Stop barking." I repeated, glaring at the white, barking menace. But it just kept barking, like there was no tomorrow. "Stop fucking barking you dumb dog!" I shouted, throwing a pillow at it, and then another. The dog whimpered and she ran away.

Then Demyx walked in, looking back at Jade running off, "Look, I know you don't like her, but... if my mom ever thinks you're making Jade feel depressed-" "Well _sorry_." I cut in, lying back down and turning to look at the window. I shouldn't have been so rude to either Jade or Demyx, but I was frustrated. And who wouldn't be? Who wants to be waken up by a stupid dog barking at you?

"I was so excited to have you move in, but apparently you liked it better with that horrible abusive woman you still haven't called the police on yet!" Demyx sounded almost as annoyed as I was. Great, I'm just making everyone upset today. But I didn't have anything to say. I wasn't going to apologize again, I didn't want to explain why I was so upset in the first place. Those horrible stupid memories, driving me up a wall. Before I woke up I was having this horrible nightmare that my mother hadn't divorced my original father, and I was still getting beatings.

Lucky for me I was starting to forget what actually happened in that dream. _Not that I wanted to, anyway. _"Demyx, I'm just tired..." I sighed, knowing that he'd probably forgive me in the next 2 minutes anyway. _Because he's too much of an idiot to argue with you all the time, stupid._ Again, with the degrading thoughts.

Just as I suspected, after a few moments I felt movement on the bed and realized Demyx was on the bed with me. "You're always tired..." Demyx complained, his voice just as sweet and forgiving as always after I'd do something offensive. But how sweet and forgiving would he be, after he found out just how much I'd been doing when I wasn't with him? _He'll forgive you, won't he? He wouldn't actually despise you, like you would despise him if _he_ had been the one being a slut behind your back._ Yeah, because _that's_ realistic.

"Ohhh boys!- Oh..." Demyx's mother had once again 'accidentally' walked in at the perfectly wrong time. I just buried my face into the mattress and held back an annoyed sigh. But Demyx wasn't so reluctant to act. "Oh come on! Do you have cameras in the house or something? Why do you always have to do that? Do I have to put a sign on every door saying to knock first? _Gosh_ mom it's like you don't want me to have a love life!" Demyx ranted, getting off the bed.

I sat up and once again had to restrain a sigh, "Demyx, the door was like, half open. You can't get mad at your mom all the time for this." And I was sure Demyx would pout and whine later that I said that, but for now he was still upset with his mother. Oh his poor mom, she probably, half the time she did walk in on us, not really know what we would be doing. But it was quite clear she knew very well what was going on before opening the door fully.

In fact, she faked another sad expression and turned around to leave, "You're right, I'm just ruining your life. Making sure all of your relationships turn out badly... But you can't blame me for always checking in on you," She turned around, with a more serious face on, "After all, you've given me and your father more than enough reason not to trust you behind closed doors." And then she closed the door behind her.

Now Demyx looked fairly upset. And not the stupid upset that he gets whenever someone ignores him, either. "Demyx-" "That's all they care about anymore!" He cut me off, looking at me with that upset look on his face. I couldn't stand it when he looked at me like that. It made me feel like I'd done something wrong. And I did do something, he just didn't know about it yet.

Demyx made his way back onto the large bed, _Which could certainly be useful..__._, and continued, "Ever since Melody got pregnant that's all they've cared about! Have you seen my mom when she's mad?" Truthfully I hadn't seen Demyx's mother actually 'mad'. The most upset she ever got, was when Demyx and I had broken three windows and a lamp one day when arguing about stupid things about a month ago. And even then I couldn't say she was 'mad'. More like, worried.

I'd seen Demyx's father mad, he got mad over the lamp and the three windows... He got mad for lots of things. But he was still just like his wife, and didn't get too upset over the average thing most parents would be mad about. Or maybe I just think that because _my_ original parents were abusive with me at such a young age I couldn't remember exactly what it was they used to get mad about before I'd told them I thought boys were cuter than girls. _It's not like you knew anyway, you were eight._

"She told me she was _disappointed_ in me, Zexion! She was actually yelling at me when I told her about it! And don't even get started on my dad, I thought I was going to lose my hearing! And, and they criticized me and kept saying how much I'd 'let them down'! That they didn't think I was 'that type of person' to be so irresponsible! They didn't even act like it was Melody's fault at all!" Part of me just kind of wanted to yell at him for being such a whiny brat. When his parents beat him half to death, then maybe I'd be a bit more understanding...

"It's not like it was entirely my fault! She should have told me to use a condom or she should have been on birth control or _something_! Every time Melody would come over they'd walk by my door, which they said I had to keep open, all the time! And if I went to her house, they'd _still_ look at me like I'm a huge failure! Do you have any idea how.. how upsetting it is to have them not trust me? It's so stupid! And how is it fair that they still don't trust me? It's not like _you_ can get pregnant! What are they afraid of, you giving me herpes or something-" "I do _not_ have herpes!" I scoffed.

Demyx groaned in annoyance, "Yeah no _duh_, that's my whole point! I'm not sick, you're not sick, we wouldn't even need condoms anyway!" I shook my head again, "I am _not_ having sex without a condom on." And then an awkward, embarrassing silence settled into the room. After a few moments, Demyx looked at me like he was offended, "Well why the hell not?"

I was shocked. I had no idea Demyx would use swear words and be so offended just because our skin would be not even a millimeter apart if we ever had sex! How immature could he be? I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Oh I should have known you'd get pissy over something like this!" And I started to move to the opposite side of the bed. Demyx was almost baffled now. "What's _that_ supposed to mean, huh? That you think that _I_ think I'm too good to use protection?"

All I did was laugh and nod again. Demyx hated that. "Well then I guess that means _you_ think you're too good to have sex without a condom, then, huh?" And I laughed again, turning to glare at him, "No, I'm just not a fucking idiot like you. Like some stupid latex is going to make much of a difference. Oh wait, you probably never realized how thin condoms were, right?" I taunted back, knowing that it would just make the situation worse.

Demyx scooted closer to me, "Who's the one who buys condoms for themselves when they don't even have the nerve to touch themselves? Oh right, _you_." Now I was offended. Why would he bring something like that up? "Well _excuse me_, I wouldn't need to touch myself in the first place if someone hadn't **dated a** _**girl**_ for three years without breaking up with their old boyfriend! You sexually confused, stupid, whiny _dumbass_! Boo hoo, you're parents were upset with you for knocking a girl up. Boo hoo, I'm not screwing you all the time like Melody would. Boo hoo! Go cry me a fucking river, build a bridge, and do everyone a favor; Get, the fuck, _over it_."

And then another long and awkward silence. I was still glaring at Demyx, but Demyx looked shocked and unable to process what I just said. "...What did you just say to me?" He muttered, looking more sad than angry now. _Oh great, he's going to make you feel bad now._ I scoffed and turned away, "You heard what I said," And I looked at him again, "You're life is so easy, and you complain about what's wrong with it. You seem to forget that it's _me_ who had abusive parents and rarely complained to you at all about it. And you also forget that it's _you_ who lost faith in me so easily as to go out with some bitch just because you figured I wouldn't be back."

_Has anyone ever seen a more sad, lonely looking face before?_ The thought made me laugh, and then I felt bad. I sighed and started to get closer to Demyx. But by the time he'd figured out what I was doing we were already kissing.

**(Sorry folks, no sex yet between Demyx and Zexion)**

Demyx was way too impatient to get his hands all over me in the first place, like he would rather argue than make out with me for a few hours. _Sympathy sex, sympathy sex..._ No, I couldn't think like that. Not with Demyx already 'accidentally' slipping a finger or two around one of the belt loops in my pants. He was almost as straight forward about what he wanted as Melody. _No surprise there, she had three fucking years to make him a stupid slave to her own needs and-_

My thoughts had been broken when Demyx had quite violently gripped my legs and dragged me a few inches closer to the foot of the bed. "You've got to be under-weight if I could do that so easily," I heard him mutter before getting on top of me and continuing the whole making out business. Why did _he_ have to be so good at this? Sure I'd had my own sexually, irresistibly, forceful and... Oh yeah, forceful moments with Demyx, but if someone was keeping score I'm sure Demyx would be about 50 moments past me.

And for some reason, Demyx had mastered the art of holding his breath for way too fucking long. "I can't, mph, _breathe_ damnit!" I growled in between Demyx's desperate attempts to keep our lips together. But he stopped for a minute, and looked at me like I had just said a funny joke. I resisted glaring, "What? You think it's funny-" "I think it's _ hilarious_." Demyx chuckled and then smashed his lips onto mine again.

He didn't have to be such a cocky bastard every time we fooled around with each other... _He wouldn't be if you just screwed him already and then he'd stop treating you like a poor helpless virgin._ Oh but only if he _knew_... "Ow-," I groaned shortly, regretting letting Demyx dominate me _once again_, because he kneed me in the crotch _like always._ The filthy little pervert. Of course it was on purpose! Who the hell jabs their partner with their knee 'by accident'?

I heard muffled snickering as Demyx continued to let his hands roam. "Knock it off-" I groaned, half regretting this decision. But Demyx only gave the most innocent yet mischievous look ever as he broke away from the heated kissing, "It's not like I was planning on, oh, say, having sex with you. Not that I would since you'd prefer _'protection'_ from my invisible 'diseases'. But..." And the innocent part, vanished. I guess I should have been more turned on than scared, but that look was just... _Sexy? Intimidating? Hot?_ Well, yes, yes, and yes... But it was still not very pleasing.

"What are you planning then, if you're too upset about the fact I don't my _ass_ full of your-" Demyx cut me off with a laugh, "So you're saying I'd top?" _NO!_ Well probably... _You fucking whimp..._ "S-say it _louder_ why don't you? So your mom can come in here and get all pissy with you again!" I scoffed, feeling embarrassed that he'd even brought that up. _Well _you_ implied it..._

"Sooo, you aren't denying I'd be on top?" Demyx actually looked excited. I shook my head, annoyed with his eagerness, "No Demyx, I'm not denying it but I'm not supporting it either, okay? Don't orgasm just thinking about it either-" "Why not?" And there was that look again. And that oddly seductive and frightening voice. _You're turned on, just accept the fact and screw him already._ My thoughts were just so horrible. Not that Demyx would have thought differently..._  
><em>

But to stop Demyx from saying something _else_ about sexual positioning, I put my arm around his neck and yanked him forward for a kiss. He was mumbling something, probably trying to say something about sex, but I didn't really care. For a while I let his tongue do whatever it wanted, but that got very boring very quickly, and pushed my tongue forward instead. And I usually hated leading the kiss. I couldn't really get past the fact we were both putting out tongues wherever each other's mouths have been. And I _know_ Demyx doesn't brush his teeth every day.

So far, so good, I was succesfully running my tongue all over the inside of Demyx's mouth without thinking about what could've actually been there. Then I heard a slow zipping sound. I could only guess was the sound was of an _un_zipping. Since Demyx was distracted it was easy to stop the kiss and push him back a little, "What the hell are you doing, Demyx?" I growled, slapping his hand away from my pants. Demyx wasn't even remotely offended though, he just laughed, "What does it look like, _Zexy_?"

"Oh my god, enough with that already! I really do _hate_ that stupid pet name you-... Stop it with that look." Demyx once again was giving me that rapist stare. And, I guess he could 'rape' me if he wanted to... But it isn't rape if I enjoy it, right? That's why only women report rapes, because if girl raped a guy, why would that guy complain? Girls are just whiny sluts anyway. I mean, Demyx is way more attractive than Xion and Melody. I mean, Xion's like a sister to me and Melody is my actual cousin. And Demyx is just hot, and he isn't related to me in any way, and he's always been so nice to me._ Even if he's now looking at me like he wants to force me to strip so he could screw me-_

My thoughts kind of faded into a blabbering mess. I was too busy making out with Demyx while at the same time getting a handjob. Which was... _worth_ feeling sexually violated. I would never flat out tell Demyx to do anything sexual at all with me, I let him do all that mind-reading for me. I was even starting to forget why we'd been arguing earlier. Or why I'd always felt paranoid. Why the hell weren't we having sex? Sex would feel way better than this mediocre handjob crap.

And then I thought about it, and had realized at just the wrong time to mutter someone's name as I'd just mad a mess of Demyx's hand and pants. And the name was _not_ Demyx's.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I lied. This story might just end at 35 chapters instead of 31! XD I got some new ideas... But hey, this story was planned to end at 20 chapters! XD SO BE FUCKING THANKFUL... And I totally MURDERED the intimate scene... Sorry, I was just too focused on getting Zexion's piss poor attitude across. (Like you haven't done that already, in like very fucking chapter Mrs. This-story-isn't-going-to-have-zexion-as-emo-I-hope...)<strong>


	30. Mmmm Cake

**Chapter 30! WOO HOOO!**

**this chapter is likely to also suck horribly. And this would have been out sooner but... when you're listening to certain music it's not easy to make romance and angst and other good why-haven't-they-screwed-yet writing.**

* * *

><p>Demyx's POV (hooray)<p>

Did I hear him right? Or was it just my imagination? "What?" I asked, starting wipe off my hand and pants. Why would he have said that? It doesn't make sense... "I didn't say anything." Zexion scoffed as he awkwardly tried to zip his pants again. I backed away from him and gave him a critical look. Did he think I was stupid? He said Melody's name. I know he did, I heard it just as clearly as if he weren't saying it so quietly.

Zexion pulled one of the blankets up past his waste and then noticed the way I was looking at him. "...Demyx, I didn't say anything." He repeated, looking away. Well... maybe he didn't say anything. Maybe... maybe I really did just hear him wrong. "Are you sure Zexion?" I really just wanted to have been hearing things. Zexion rolled his eyes, "Yeah, why don't you go take a shower or something?" If he was so sure, than why wasn't he looking at me?

"Pfft! _I_ need to take a shower? _You_ need to take a shower. I'm not the one who-" "Alright, I get it." Zexion put his hands underneath the covers, probably to zip up his pants again. I wiped my hands off on the sheets, "You know you're really bad at _not_ doing that so soon. Now I have to wash those blankets too." If Zexion wasn't so flustered he probably would have just told me to shut up and go screw Melody, but he just shrugged and got off the bed. I watched him walk towards the door, and then, he was gone. He had nice legs... for a guy, anyway. "Time to wash all of this..." I sighed and started to bunch up the dirty blankets. He didn't have to pull the covers over himself, it's not like I didn't know what it looked like.

While I was walking down the hallway I heard the sound of something hitting the floor. I stopped and backed up a few steps, pressing my ear to the bathroom door. I heard Zexion swearing, and then the shower turning on. What did he do? I opened my mouth to say something when something hit the door on the other side, scaring me half to death. I even screamed a little bit. "What are you two doing up there?" I heard my dad shout from downstairs. "Nothing!" I responded back, re-collecting the blankets that I had dropped.

I knocked on the bathroom door, "Zexion what are you d-" "_Nothing!_" And then I heard another thing fall onto the floor. Bullshit it was nothing! "Well it doesn't _sound_ like nothing." I growled, knocking again. "Nice grammar, what are you, my mothe- god damnit!" I heard yet again, a thump. But after that all I heard was Zexion making one of his unhappy 'the world hates me' sounds and that was it. _On second thought, I don't want to know..._ As long as he isn't killing himself or anything.

The washer and dryer were on the second floor, thankfully. It would have been kinda odd if it were downstairs and I tried to make my way down them with a bunch of blankets blocking my view! I opened the washer and began shoving the blankets into it. And I thought about the noises Zexion had been making. _Was he trying to kill himself?_ No, he wouldn't do that. It's his birthday, and that would just make things ironically tragic.

Looking down at my shirt, I suppressed a laugh. "I guess I should wash this too." Was I just really used to these kinds of things, or was Zexion just extremely inexperienced? Then again, it is his birthday, and I guess it's not exactly the expected gift. I started to pull my shirt over my head, wondering about Zexion's attitude. Did he really love me? He says he does, and acts like he does, but does he really? I've done enough things to make him hate me already. I humiliated him- rubbed my better life in his face! Dating someone else, kissing someone else, being happy with someone else...

Even if he does really love me, why did he say... _her_ name? "Melody..." The name didn't sound right ringing in my ears. I'd hurt her too. _Though Melody wasn't doing things exactly forgivable either, so I guess that makes us even._ With the washer running and me being lost in thought, there was no way I could hear anyone coming up the stairs. Plus with the washer being deep in the closet, I couldn't exactly see anyone coming up either.

"Sweetheart what are you doing laundry for?" It was my mother, of course, but that doesn't mean she didn't scare me! I screamed and almost ripped the entire washer dial off turning around. That scared my mother, and she screamed and backed away. She had a hand over her chest like she was trying to prevent herself from having a heart attack, which wasn't necessary, she wasn't that old. "Don't scare me like that mom, jesus christ!" I yelled, turning the washer dial back to the correct setting. "Don't you use that tone with _me_ young man! What are you doing? And where's your shirt?" I turned around again to see my mother with an upset look on her face, fixing her hair like it had somehow gotten messed up when I scared her.

'Wasn't going to tell her the truth, obviously. "I'm, uh, washing the blankets. Because... Zexion said they smelled weird. And he said my shirt smelled weird. You don't wash things to his liking I guess." I didn't say it would be a good lie... By the look on her face, she didn't buy it, "Well I wash all of your clothes with your other clothes, so how come you're not washing your pants and wearing a different outfit altogether, hmm?" Why couldn't my mom be as naive as she acts half of the time?

"There isn't anything else for me to wear." That statement could be true, I don't really know if I have extra clothes. That are clean, anyway. My mom frowned more, but then clapped her hands together and put on a smile like she didn't suspect a thing. "Oh that's right I was going to wash all of your clothes today- That's why I was wondering why you were doing laundry. So, since it's been a _long_ time, I kind of forgot what kind of cake Zexion likes! Sooo, does he prefer chocolate, or vanilla cake? With chocolate, or vanilla frosting? Or does he like carrot cake more, or does he like strawberry frosting? Or cream cheese frosting on a red-velvet cake? Or does he just want brownies? Ooh! I could make some cookies-" Oh god when would she stop talking?

"I don't know, mom! Sheesh! Just, uh, chocolate I guess! Who doesn't like chocolate?" I rolled my eyes and turned around to add the soap to the washer machine. "Your great uncle was allergic to chocolate." My mother gasped, as if I had brought up a horrible memory. I shrugged, "Didn't you say he died _eating_ chocolate?" That's what she had told me, anyway. "Yes, he ate a chocolate cake on his thirtieth birthday, and died... Oh it's so horrible!" My mom started to fake cry and hurried back down the stairs. _She's so dramatic.  
><em>

Either way, I wouldn't be able to answer her question anyway. The truth was that, I had no idea what kind of cake Zexion liked. Or if he likes brownies. Or cookies... _How can I not know this? What if he's allergic to something, and I just don't know it? Or, what if he went Vegan and hasn't told me yet! Eggs are in cake! Vegans don't eat eggs! And they're in brownies! And milk is in milk chocolate, right? So what if my mom buys milk chocolate frosting? That would be horrible! Zeixon won't be able to eat... _I shook my head and sighed, thinking of how stupid I was being.

My mother must have been rubbing off on me. Why would Zexion become a vegan, of all things? I mean, vegans are the worst thing to happen to the world. Who could give up cake and chocolate and honey nut cheerios just because they all have stuff that doesn't come from a plant? _But... I don't know. What if he isn't vegan, but just, doesn't like cake?_

And I can't even remember... if he has a favorite color. _What kind of relationship is this?_ A shitty one, I guess. Does anyone besides me have the nerve to say they're in love with someone, when they don't even know something as basic as what cake they like, or their favorite color? I could ask Zexion in his sleep if he knew what my favorite color was, or what kind of cake I liked. Blue, and yellow cake with cream cheese frosting._ Zexion doesn't deserve a boyfriend like me... I'm horrible. Does he even think I'll stay in a faithful relationship with him? Probably not. But I know, that he'd _never_ do something as awful as cheating on me. _

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Demyx how wrong you are. o3o Sorry this was short, but I figured this was better than nothing. It would have been longer, but I had to rewrite this 4. Freaking. Times. I'd write a couple lines, and something would happen where the page would die or my computer would shut down. -_- I started this about 5 days ago, and it would have been up, yesterday, AND longer, but, my computer is a little bitch. Let me know what you though annnnnnnnnd I will try to update before the 7th of next month. Stay awesome and keep reading!<br>*Note to all of you, I am not against vegans, vegetarians, or cannibals- But Demyx is in my stroy, so, have at it. **


	31. Women

**Chapter 31**

**I'm so glad how this turned out. I love how fast I got it done and I hope to have another one up before December starts! Also read the one-shot linked to this story called "What Went Wrong". It may answer some questions you have.**

* * *

><p>Demyx's POV<p>

My mom went to the store to buy cake. Or cake mix, I don't know but it was cake of some sort. I had yet to wrap Zexion's present, because I kept getting distracted. I would put it off for one reason or another, but now seemed like a good time to wrap it. Though, I wasn't even sure he would like it or not. When I bought it, I was sure he would love it. But now, I don't even know. Zexion was in the shower, so he wouldn't walk in and see his present early...

How perfect is this situation, though? My mom is at the store buying cake, which is going to take her forever, and my dad is taking a nap on the couch. I could just... walk into the bathroom and peek in at Zexion. It's not wrong, to just... you know, peek! I mean Zexion is 18 and he still hasn't had sex with me yet. Either I'm a slut, or he's just prude. And I'd like to just think he's prude, because I'm no slut. _It'll be too easy._ I thought it would be, at least._  
><em>

I didn't even have to tip-toe, because the sound of the shower would hide it. So I walked down the hallway, towards the bathroom. If Zexion caught me trying to do this, he'd be pissed, no doubt about it. I grabbed the handle and turned it slowly. It's a doorknob, they make a lot of noise. But so far it was so good. I started to open the door, and that's when the shower turned off. _Well there goes that plan..._ That's what I thought in the back of my mind. But I kind of saw this as an opportunity. I mean, it's easier to see him out of the shower than through the glass door, right?

So I kept opening it until it was open enough for my head to fit through. I poked my head in, and that's when I got a shampoo bottle to the face. "Fucking pervert." I heard Zexion sneer. He threw an entire, nearly full bottle of Treseme at my _face_! Have you seen those things? Held them? They might as well be the equivalent to throwing a large rock. He probably would have broken my face if he threw it harder. "That hurts!" It was all I could think and was the only thing I said. Zexion laughed, yes he laughed at my pain. How cruel.

"Well, next time you want to get a look at me in the shower, try not, oh I don't know, make so much god damn noise?" Then he closed the door again, and I heard the sound of the lock turning. I guess this meant he was never going to shower again with it unlocked? _Well fuck..._ I looked down at the Treseme bottle and shook my head. Out of all the shampoos, conditioners, and other hair care products, he picks up a Treseme bottle. I blame my mom for having to buy the stupid product.

There are probably 50 different bottles of hair care in the bathroom. And out of all of it, probably only 3 bottles are owned between me and my father. _Women... _There was a knock on the bathroom door from Zexion's side of it, "If you ever try to catch me in the nude again, we're over. Got it?" Was he really upset about this? "I just-" "I said, if you ever try it again, we. Are. Over." Sheesh he sounded like a nagging wife. Oh god, Zexion was the wife in our relationship wasn't he? He was going to nag nag nag, and I was going to just annoy him all the time.

And he'd want to talk about his _feelings_ all the time, huh? Dear lord Zexion really was like a wife. All I did was turn around and hurry to my room before I died of laughter. When I was in my room, I closed the door and let out the laughter. I just couldn't help it. I kept imagining Zexion, in a dress, with heels cooking in the kitchen. Or painting his nails orange, or reading a romance novel. Oh god, he _already_ reads romance novels! "Maybe I should have bought him that 50 Shades of Grey book and he could host a book club with my mom!" I really shouldn't have been laughing so much at this.

But _you_ try and imagine things like that and not want to laugh a bit. Oh that's right, Zexion's present. If now wasn't a good time to wrap it, I didn't know what was. I really should have asked one of my parents to wrap it, I suck at wrapping boxes. Either I cut too much paper or I didn't cut enough. Next year, I'm just going to throw his present in a bag. _Why didn't I think of that before?_ I sighed and picked up my phone, I could ask my mom to grab a bag and tissue paper while she was at the store.

"Hellooo?" Why did my mom have to be so embarrassing? I'm not even at the store with her and I feel ashamed talking to her. "Hi mom, I need you to get something at the store before you leave." With my luck she'd probably bring back the wrong things anyway, but I really wasn't in the mood to wrap anything. And I can't put it off again, or I'll end up giving it to Zexion as is. "Oh is it something for Zexion's bithday?" Was she really asking me that? Of course it was for- "If it's more condoms you can just go into my room and find some in the closet, okay?"

She didn't just say that, did she? "Oh my god, _no_! No mom just, no! What is wrong with you? Oh my god!" There were two disturbing things about what she told me. One, she was actually considering the fact I planned to have sex with Zexion on his birthday. Two, if she has condoms in her room that means my parents still have sex. Disgusting, disturbing, horrifying, yeah those sum it up pretty well. "I just need, a bag and colored tissue paper for Zexion's present. _Not_ condoms." I explained, somehow keeping myself from gagging.

"Ohhh! Well I was just making sure you two don't- " "Good-bye, mom." I hung up before I could hear the rest of her sentence. Whatever store she was at, I bet no one wanted to go near my mother. I mean, how embarrassing. I guess she really didn't trust me with the whole sex thing though. Shouldn't she at least trust Zexion? I mean he wouldn't have un-safe sex even if I paid him to. Unless he was drunk, maybe then he would... But I doubt Zexion would be a perverted drunk, I imagine him as more of an sad or angry drunk.

I heard a knock on my door, "Hey, pervert, open up." Did he really have to call me that? I sighed and went to open the door, "Look, I am _not_ a pervert." Then I started to snicker again at the thought of Zexion in a dress. "What are you laughing about?" Zexion opened the door himself, it hit me in the face but it didn't hurt at all, really. He was fully clothed, but his hair was still wet. "Did you actually... see anything?" Zexion looked angry again, probably assuming I actually succeeded in peeking at him naked and thought that _something_ was funny.

Which of course, just made me laugh more, "Are you trying to tell me that there was something about you that was funny?" I smirked and leaned towards him, "Are you saying, that when you're not turned on you-" "NO!" Zexion's face was beet red. But was it because he was just angry at what I said simply because I said it, or because it was true?

"Shut up and get your mind out of the gutter! Just because I'm not happy that you might've seen something doesn't mean I'm embarrassed about the difference in size my genitals are when I am or am not aroused." Zexion scoffed, turning around and leaving before I could stop laughing and apologize. What was I doing, making him so upset on his birthday? I could laugh and make cruel jokes about his body tomorrow. Or tonight... Tonight would be good.

"Hey, I was just joking with you!" I called down the hallway, but, Zexion slammed his door shut. _Does he really have to get so moody? It as a joke and he knows it._ I walked to his door and tried to open it, but he had locked it. What an ass! "Oh come on, what are you, 12?" I scoffed, feeling around the top of the molding for the key. Zexion growled at me from the other side of the door, "At least when we were twelve you didn't care about sex!" He was being such an immature jackass. I made a few jokes about sex, big deal, he can go cry a river if he wants!

Just when I found the key, Zexion opened his door. What a waste of energy. "You're like a nagging wife, you know that?" I asked, intending to insult him. But it just made Zexion laugh. I would have laughed at it too but I was just too annoyed now. Zexion shook his head, "What? A nagging wife? I'm not like a woman at all, alright? Now wipe that glare off your face, it doesn't fit you..." Was Zexion trying to say sorry? _If he'd just strip and get this whole sex thing over with, that'd make a nice apology._

Zexion surprised me with a kiss, and I was kind of hoping it would be a bit more you know _hot_, but it wasn't. And when after a few seconds, I didn't kiss back, Zexion pulled away. "Well fine then, if you don't want to kiss me then just go listen to music and jack off to whatever memories you've got in there of Melody naked. You selfish pervert! You know what, go FUCK YOURSELF!" And then Zexion backed up into his new room and slammed the door in my face.

I felt like I could implode any second, so in my blind anger I didn't just walk away, "You know what? You'd make a _horrible_ wife!" I shouted. Why I thought that was a good insult? Not really sure. Zexion scoffed and yelled back, "Well if I was your wife I'd poison your fucking breakfast!" "I don't even eat breakfast!" "I KNOW, it would be the perfect fucking crime!" "Go cut yourself you over-emotional prude little-" Before I could finish an insult I knew I'd regret, my father stomped up the stairs, "Demyx, in your room, now! And Zexion if you keep yelling and fighting with Demyx you can't stay here anymore! It's barely 4 and I'm tired of the both of you already!"

Now, I wasn't that scared of my father when he was angry. But Zexion was, and all I heard from him as I started to walk to my room was a quiet apology. I don't think my father realized how terrified Zexion was of him when he was that loud. And it wasn't that Zexion was afraid of my father, it was just that the screaming was a lot like what his father used to do to him. But I tried not to think about that, still being angry at him and all.

I should probably thank my dad, I was about to say something horrible to Zexion. Something that would have ruined his entire day, maybe even the entire week. He might have even broke up with me and just gone back to live with his mom and step-family. I should have just stayed in my room, the moment I had the idea to spy on Zexion. But I couldn't change that now, so I'd just have to live with it and see if he forgives me for it all later.

My father followed me into my room, clearly angry. I hadn't remembered that he was napping downstairs during the whole fight with Zexion. I was about to explain and apologize for making all the noise, but my dad got the first word instead. "You begged your mother and I for weeks to let him stay here, and the first day he's here, you both have a little lover's spat while I'm trying to sleep!" Oh yeah he was not going to let me forget this. Him and his naps were supposedly 'so important'.

"I'm sorry, dad, I promise it won't happen again." It was a lie but I didn't want to get in trouble. My dad sighed, "What could you two possibly be fighting about that involves him being your wife?" How was I going to explain this one? "Nothing, we weren't saying anything like that. We were just arguing, it doesn't matter. Can you just go?" I was never comfortable talking to my parents, especially my dad, about my relationships. They just didn't get it.

Either way, my dad wasn't buying it. "So what was the 'If I was your wife I'd poison you" thing I heard? Zexion isn't thinking of becoming a tranny, is he?" If looks could kill my father would be dead right now. I shook my head, baffled, "What... what is it with you and mom? Mom thinks I need condoms for Zexion's birthday when she's already given me like five boxes, and you think Zexion's transgender? No, just no! A million times no! Please just, get out of my room and don't ask Zexion if he's transgender, because he isn't!"

My parents, were nuts. I started to shoo my father out of the room, pondering if my parents even realized what they were saying half of the time. Why did my parents have to be so eccentric? They made me feel so embarrassed about my relationship with Zexion. I just wish that they'd at least, if anything, stop interrupting my time with Zexion. They could say all they want and I wouldn't care, as long as they didn't continuously annoy and interrupt us.

**Zexion's POV** (a few hours later)

I stayed in bed for the most part, but I did attempt to unpack and make the room feel a bit more like mine. I was really missing my black curtains, not that I was the type to hate the light but they just blocked out everything. And now it just seemed much much brighter than I knew it really was. Though I guess it's good that they aren't here. They would probably just depress me a bit more than I already was. I'll never admit it out loud, but I was being incredibly moody earlier.

And fighting with Demyx didn't help that at all. But I blame him, for starting it by trying to look at me in the shower. I would never walk in on him like that, not even if I was intoxicated would I decide to be so cruel. Oh, and making jokes about how my genitalia would act becuase of the shower was just immature of him. What a horrid birthday. But I know it could have been much worse. Like last year.

_**flashback**_

* * *

><p><em>I'm not excited for turning 17. Is that normal? I wasn't expecting anything from my mother, or her fiance. I don't think he likes me that much, or rather, my mom has convinced him to not like me. Lucky me, my mom's fiance and daughter came over to the house today especially for me. But why? They've barely even seen me, let alone say anything to them since they started coming here. But they were here for me. It didn't really matter why, because it was more than my mother would have done. <em>

_My mother would certainly never call people over to make me happy. I wish Demyx were here. Or at least, I wish I was allowed to talk to him. The house phone was off limits to me. "Zexion, get out here!" My mother called, her voice portraying fake kindness. Reluctantly I got up and left my room. "Yes, mom?" I asked, trying not to sound upset. "Look, they've brought you presents for your birthday. You should be a lot happier that they waste- I mean, spent their money on you." My mother was smiling, but I knew that it was all for show._

_I wish I could smile to make sure she wouldn't yell at me for it later, but I'm a severely depressed teenager who's struggling in school because everyone in this hell-hole of a town is a homophobic christian freak. At least almost. Serena wasn't homophobic. I was sure that her dad might've been, but Serena wasn't. Although I lost my chances at being her friend with all the times I scared her. "Well uh," Serena smiled awkwardly and held out a wrapped box to me. "Happy birthday!" _

_She seemed so excited, for me to have it. I honestly didn't care what was in the box. But I started to open it anyway. I sighed, "Books." I loved books, but honestly, I didn't want books. "No keep looking!" Serena waved her hand, gesturing to move the books. "Oh, and a... one _thousand_ dollar gift card? What the-" I was stopped when my mother cut in, "Michael what were you thinking!" Clearly she didn't want me to have this much money. Maybe she thought I'd run away and take a train back home. _

_"What? You said he didn't own a lot of stuff so I thought money would be a good idea. Aren't electronics and stuff really expensive?" My mother's fiance explained. I thanked Serena and her father for the gift, and told them I was going out for a walk. My mother stopped me, "Give me the box." She really didn't want me to have money. I handed the whole thing over, and walked past everyone to get to the back door. It was warm out, so I didn't grab my coat._

_I started to walk towards the coffee shop that was a few blocks away. Maybe some coffee would make me feel better. But then I heard someone call out, "Hey look, it's that faggot!" It was a bad idea to walk outside tonight. I turned around and started to walk faster, back the way I came. But they were so determined... The next thing I knew I was bleeding and I was covered head to toe in bruises. Yet, they were still here. Beating on me and taunting me with cruel names. _

_Every time I asked for them to stop, the words would just come out as gibberish, and I would almost choke on my own blood. I could hear them laughing, but I couldn't see them anymore. Why? Why did I ever walk outside? I tried to crawl away, but they just kicked me around some more. Oh it hurt so much... But I just kept thinking about Demyx. I tried to lose myself in my happy memories, that way there would be no pain. Though it wasn't working that well. But it was only when I felt one of my ribs crack that I really snapped out of it. _

_I screamed in pain, and kept repeating over and over how much my ribs hurt. The bastards finally realized what had happened, and I heard them running away. They probably thought that they nearly killed me or something. What dumbasses. I blinked continuously, waiting for my vision to come back to me completely. If there was a word, that meant slower than slow, that would be the speed I dragged myself back home. I didn't actually crawl, but the way I was limping it felt like I was._

_I opened the back door slowly, "Mom, I think I need to see a doctor." I called out as I limped into the house. "Where the hell were you?" My mother snapped as she stormed into the room. "I need a-" "Who did you talk to? Who!" She demanded, furiously. I shook my head, "What are you talking about? I need to go to the hospital!" My rib was starting to hurt more, which I knew couldn't be good. But my mother persisted, "Someone called the house looking for you! It was some girl, so who the hell did you talk to?"_

_"It was probably just some stupid girl from school! I need medical attention!" It's like she couldn't see the wounds, or hear me tell her I needed help. "I asked her and she said she wasn't from school! You're lying to me!" My mother reached for me and slapped me across the face. I couldn't deal with her right now, so I just went as fast as I could to my room. Serena and her dad must have left. I coughed up blood onto my pillow, but it didn't matter. I was hyperventilating, and trying to figure out if I was dying or not. I hated this day... I hated it very very much._

* * *

><p>My rib was only fractured, not broken. And it healed pretty well. Either way, it was a terrible birthday for me. One thing I never found out, to this very day... is who the hell called the house phone that night and asked for me. If it was Xion, my mother would have recognized the voice. So she didn't call. Who could it have been? I mean I know that Demyx used to look up in phone books for my number, but Demyx isn't exactly a woman. Even if he sounded girly on the phone my mother would have recognized his voice. I guess I'll never know.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! Haha, no. Well this chapter did not go as planned... everything from the wife joke to the end was not planned XD Oh well, that means the original idea equals an extra chapter! Let me know if there are any mistakes, but I think I found them all. <strong>


End file.
